


Waking From Dreaming 梦至此回

by Miranda_Grant



Category: Conan - Fandom, Detective Conan, 动漫同人 - Fandom, 同人 - Fandom, 名侦探柯南, 名柯, 工藤新一 - Fandom, 平新, 服部平次 - Fandom, 柯南, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Grant/pseuds/Miranda_Grant
Summary: 本文因百度贴吧清网而由平新吧迁至此处。作者：米兰酱是奔三小清新多梦的人都知道，从深梦中清醒的一刻心情最复杂。明明眼睛已经睁开，耳朵却还能听见梦中人的话。美梦后我们失落，噩梦后我们庆幸。之后依然要直面现实生活、坦坦荡荡。对于工藤新一，『梦』是回忆，是他十七岁之前的天妒生活；『梦』是枷锁，是他战胜黑暗前的无限困顿。而他要学会的就是拨开这一切的迷雾，正视现实的生活，正视他对服部平次的感情。工藤新一终将明白，人生是条不可回环的单行线，从不存在岔路，更不会因你的努力而重播。即使让他回到17岁那年的游乐场，他知道自己依然会放开小兰的手，义无反顾的在黑暗中寻求真相，因为17年的光阴造就了那样的他。就像他与服部的相识与相恋从来不是巧合或偶然，或许在更久之前，这些早已注定，只是那时的他尚在“梦”中。而现在，他正在醒来。Welcome to 梦至此回





	1. 婚礼

兰结婚了，在24岁花朵般的好年华里，穿上了美丽的白婚纱。新郎却不是新一。

14岁的江户川柯南看着教堂中央，满脸幸福守望彼此的一对新人，发现自己竟然还可以笑出来，即使心如刀绞。

耳边又响起了昨天电话中小兰释然却颤抖的声音。  
『嗯，这两天都要忙死了，结婚真的很麻烦，又累又烦......新一，明天我就要嫁人了呢，想想都觉得不可思议呢......我要嫁的竟然不是你。』

说到这里，语气一直很欢快的小兰就这样哇地哭了出来，柯南觉得自己的身体被这刺耳的声线瞬间撕成碎片，那种触痛让他久久不能喘息。他想开口哄哄小兰，就用刚刚得知小兰订婚时调侃她的语气，或是用小兰为和未婚夫拌嘴打电话向他诉苦时自己嘲笑她的语气，可他说不出一个字。

『新一，我知道现在和你说这些很不对......可我真的喜欢了你很久，在我还是个小鬼时脑子里就没有过别人......即使我知道你的心里......没有我。』

不是的。

『我知道我与你而言只是个青梅竹马的玩伴。你从小就聪明帅气，女生缘也好。而且我知道你的理想，你的才华都需要很高的平台才能得以施展。你并不是个......我可以企及的人......可是，可是我还是不甘心。我好不甘心，我觉得只要一直守在你身边，或许就可以陪你一辈子......然后你走了，头都没回。』

不是的。柯南慢慢瘫坐在地上。

『我曾痴心妄想的以为你会回来，我们会再像从前那样在一起。七年......我守着这个梦守了七年。我等不到你的心......我和自己赌约，就给自己最后一次机会。如果你会为我和别的男人结婚着急生气，回到我身边，那么我就原谅你......』小兰说不下去了。

不是的，工藤没有着急也没有生气。只是稍稍沉默了一会，只是一小会。『挺好的呀。』工藤笑着说『那人真是很不容易，得下多大的决心才敢娶你这母老虎。』听到这话，小兰慢慢挂了电话，也死了心。在她看不见的地方，柯南蜷缩起身体，抓着胸口的手青筋突起。天知道，他用了多大的力气才无波无澜的说出那句推自己入地狱的违心话。

『新一，我......新一，你在听吗？』

柯南这才猛地敛起心情，发觉自己已经满脸泪水，提起手臂狠狠一擦。已经做出的决定决不能因一时的动摇功亏一篑。『嗯，我在听呢。』恢复大侦探自信的声音『那个人......我有听阿笠博士说，嗯，是个不错的人。你要是嫁给他，会幸福的』至少比这样苦苦等一个永远都回不来的人要幸福，不是吗？

『嗯，我知道了......』新一的一句话浇灭了兰最后的希冀，『我会幸福的......新一，你以后要好好照顾自己，不可以因为办案废寝忘食哟！还有，我有个愿望希望你能帮我实现......请你幸福地生活下去，比任何人都要幸福......这样我就会想，即使我不在你身边你也很快乐......这样我就......能死心了......』

没有等工藤的答复，兰挂掉了电话。

泪水悄无声息的爬上了柯南的脸，对不起，兰，对不起。你的愿望我恐怕没办法实现了，我的幸福就在刚刚已经被我亲手毁掉了。

***

柯南看着台上的一对新人互相交换了戒指，相互拥抱亲吻。耳边尽是亲友们的鼓掌祝福声，悲伤如漫出堤坝的洪水一发不可收拾。不能，不能在这里失控。柯南不着痕迹的拾掉溢出眼眶的泪，转身离开了会堂。

站在教堂外高高的台阶上，柯南深深地呼出一口气。阳光下，本就雪白的肌肤在白礼服的衬托下更显晶莹剔透，他的气质干净清冽，有着十四、五岁男孩子的高挑纤细，却没有那个年龄的孩子应有的活泼好动。尤其那双犹如深潭的双眸，每每与人对视总让对方有种被吸住灵魂的错觉。他看得见你的灵魂，你却无法触及他的心。

如果七岁的柯南会因为与新一酷似而让小兰迷惑怀疑，如今14岁的柯南无论怎样也不会被错认成10年前那个成天抱着足球满身伤口的野小子工藤了。同样的一张脸，有些东西却已经大不一样。只有了解内情的人才明白，这让小兰从失望到绝望的7年也同样耗掉了工藤新一所有的热情与希望。失去了这些的工藤，将自己已然成熟的灵魂蜷缩在这个稚嫩的躯壳中，每分每秒都是煎熬。

现在他放开了小兰的手，给她自由，同时将自己推进深渊。


	2. 酒鬼与恋童癖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回看自己2012年的文笔觉得很有趣~~~

柯南本不想醒来，可浑身的燥热让他不得不睁开眼睛。咦，自己是什么时候躺在床上的？

『你醒了，酒鬼』欠揍的声音从门口传来，服部平次一脸鄙夷神色中夹杂着微微的怒气。更令他生气的是，死小鬼看都不看他一眼又倒回了床上。『你知不知道自己喝了多少酒？你一个懂医的人不知道什么叫‘酒精中毒’吗？要不是我发现的早，你......哼！』

唉......柯南用手臂盖住眼睛。

『我知道你难受......小兰姐她......这种结果我们谁都不愿看见』服部轻轻坐在床边『但这也是你自己选择的路。』

『别说了服部，别说......』

『好，我不说』服部扶上柯南的头『答应我，别再折磨自己了好吗？你的身体已经经不起你这样糟蹋了。我现在没有别的奢求，只求你能好好地活着。』

那恳求又心痛的声音让柯南一惊。喂喂喂！！太夸张了吧！柯南坐起来错愕的看着一脸心痛的服部『喂，你不是吧。我这不没事嘛，你也太夸张......』看着服部难过的垂下了眼眸，柯南一阵的毛骨悚然，立刻举双手投降『好好！！我发誓我以后再不酗酒，想喝的时候绝对会叫上你陪着好吧。还有，一定按时吃药！』

『一言为定哦~~吼吼吼~~』大大的奸笑脸瞬间绽放在柯南眼前，服部一手卡着柯南的脖子一手扯他的脸『好歹也是24岁的大男人了，说话要算数哟！』

『今天才知道，你这家伙不仅狡猾』柯南早被服部搞得没了脾气，嘴上却不肯服输『而且恶心。』

『不要说的那么难听嘛』服部从柯南身后死死搂住他的腰，不肯撒手『我还以为只有小兰姐那样梨花带雨地求你你才会没辙，原来男人也是一样的，嘿！』说着轻轻在柯南额发上亲了一下『说，想吃什么，哥给你做！』

不一样了。虽然服部对自己经常是又搂又抱又捏又掐，自己也习惯被他“虐待”，可现在感觉似乎又和之前完全不一样了。经常做些让人想要暴走的“恶心事”还一脸的无辜。看着服部哼着小曲心情甚好的离开房间，柯南有些郁闷。或许是碰见跟和叶有关的什么好事了吧，也对，总不能人人都像他这么凄惨吧。

柯南叹口气，又倒回床上。 

***

柯南心里是感激服部的，没有他的话，柯南连同工藤新一可能早就从这个世界消失了。 有那么一两年的时间，柯南预感到了今天的结果曾经像疯子一般想要变回工藤新一。他强迫灰原拿他的身体做药性实验，不仅忍受着一次次剥筋剜骨般的剧痛还冒着失去生命的危险。最后连阿笠博士也劝不住他了，只好向服部和其他一些知道内情的人求助。服部当时正代表他所在的大学参加全国大学生剑道比赛的决赛，接到阿笠的电话，直接弃权从北海道飞了过来。见到柯南什么也不说，直接将房间里所有的药瓶药罐扔进垃圾袋狠狠打了个死结就要往外拎。当时脾气及其暴躁的柯南被他的举动彻底惹火了，去抢垃圾袋时被服部一把推开。

『你现在变回工藤又有什么用！黑衣组织不除，你觉得工藤新一能活几天？还是你也想把小兰的命一起搭进去？！』服部怒吼的声音充斥着整个房间。

『你不是我，你TMD懂什么！！』失去往日冷静的柯南像只被困住的野兽，攻击着所有接近他的人。但服部接下来的举动却更加疯狂。

『好。』服部大把撕开垃圾袋将里面的的瓶瓶罐罐一股脑的倒出来，然后一个个打开就往嘴里倒。

不仅是柯南，阿笠和灰原都傻了。拼死命的抢过药瓶扔在一边，柯南叩开服部的嘴『疯子！你给我吐出来！』

『你不是说我和你不一样吗？吃了这些药是不是就可以和你一样变小了？』服部扶住柯南瘦削的双肩，眼中的坚定表明了他刚才的举动是认真的。『等我变成了小孩子，我就搬过来和你一起住好不好？陪你一起上学读ABC、陪你一起做作业踢足球、陪你一起在大人面前装小孩扮幼稚、陪你一起破案、陪你一起想着小兰和......和叶。』服部轻轻将红着眼睛却仍倔强的将头扭向一边的柯南搂进怀中『所以，别再说什么我不懂你的话，也别再做糟蹋自己的事情，好吗？』

『混蛋......会死人的啊』这么多年，柯南的眼泪无声无息地掉了下来。

幸好那家伙是个有福之人，倒了一嘴的维生素C和钙片，现在想想还后怕。

柯南还在往事中神游，服部已经将小餐桌连同早餐一起端了上来。一碗放着肉丝和蛋花的瘦肉粥，一叠日式泡菜还有两块糕点，清淡却开胃的很。柯南不得不承认，看着很大条、脾气差还有些大男子主义的服部，其实是个很细心地人。这样的早餐，他是断断做不出的。

『你睡了两天了，先吃点软食开开胃。』服部一边说一边脱起衣服。

这些年服部的变化很大，个子像是打过激素一样疯长，人也已经脱去了少年时的青涩稚嫩变得很有男人味，宽阔的胸膛、结实有力的手臂和腹肌......女人对这样的男人应该最没抵抗力吧，柯南有些羡慕。

『看傻了吧，原来我的身材不只对女人有吸引力耶~~』服部背对着柯南双手叉腰摆着自信的pose『尽管看，不收费。』

没变的地方就是依然那么黑而且臭屁，柯南翻个大白眼。

『我要去洗澡了呦，这两天没日没夜的照顾一个发高烧的醉鬼，洗澡的时间都没有。你快吃饭！』服部下了命令转身想走人，想了想又回过头，神色中满是龌龊『还是你要跟我一起洗呀~~』

柯南愣愣地看着赤条条的服部，咽下嘴里的粥，有些犹豫『那个，服部，其实我一直有事想问你』柯南看看饭再抬眼看看服部，再看看饭，最终下定决心般深吸一口气『你，那个不会是恋童癖吧。』

话音未落，一个黑影猛扑到柯南面前，将柯南死死压倒在床上。一只大手开始扯柯南的脸。『恋个鬼！！你见过哪个恋童癖会喜欢24岁的儿童哈？！』

『好痛！我开玩笑的，你松手啦！』

『切！再敢胡说，我就把你剥光了吊在窗外晒太阳！！』服部佯怒恐吓道，拿着浴巾转身出了门。

唉......果然是我太多心了，最近看的案子太多，再加上小兰的事神经一直放松不下来。竟然说服部恋童癖，唉，他充其量就是个变态。

找到了真相，柯南心安理得吃起早饭。


	3. 转机

『那个，江户川君』阿笠宅大门外，步美手中拎着个食盒有些尴尬的问着柯南『你这三个月一直身体不好，也不常来学校里，同学们都很担心你呢。那，这个是我亲手做的点心还有腌制的小菜，你，你拿回去尝尝？』

『谢谢你，我没事的。为什么不到里面坐下？今天阿笠博士和灰原都在家的。』

『不，不了！』步美连忙摆手，想了想『我其实是有些话想和江户川君你单独说说......江户川君你最近身体不好也瘦了很多，我其实是知道原因的。但毕竟兰姐姐已经结婚了不是吗？』步美涨红了脸，声音不稳。

『什么？』喂喂喂，不是吧，难道连14岁的小鬼都看得出我在为什么难受？

『我一直都知道江户川君是喜欢兰姐姐的！所以现在兰姐姐结婚了，江户川君会很难过。』步美两手紧紧裹着衣角，瑟瑟发着抖。

『哈哈，步美你别逗了。兰姐姐大了我整整10岁呢，这是什么跟什么哦~~』柯南想哄小孩子一样抚了抚步美的头『不要总胡思乱想嘛~』

『就是这样！柯南从以前就很早熟！你总是把我和光彦元太当成小孩子一样照顾！不就是因为你把自己当成是和兰姐姐一个年龄的人么？！可是......可是，人家也喜欢柯南......喜欢了很久......』步美头低的很深，有水珠一滴滴打在地上。

『步美......』

步美拿袖子狠狠擦了下脸，『我今天就是想告诉柯南，请你等着我！步美，步美自信自己是个很漂亮的女孩子！请在给我三、四年的时间，我一定比兰姐姐更优秀更漂亮的！到那个时候，我希望柯南也能够喜欢上我！』步美的表情一派认真，说完后便转身跑开了，留着柯南在原地发呆。

『唉唉哎~~那孩子看起来挺认真的啊』身后又传来了欠扁的关西腔『让可爱的女孩子哭了呢，大侦探。』

『总好过三天两头往我家跑当米虫的家伙，你可是刚当上督查』柯南看着不知何时倚在大门口的服部，毫不示弱地反唇相讥『大阪的警（-你瞅啥-）察可真闲啊~』

『别那么无情啦~~~人家可是想你才来的。』将柯南一把紧紧抱进怀里，服部撅起嘴向柯南粘过去『乖乖，让哥哥好好亲下。』

看着压过来的黑脸和翘得十分夸张的嘴唇，柯南一阵恶寒，马上狠推服部的肩『放开我，你别开玩笑！你！』服部不管那套，凭借成人的力量环住柯南的肩，伸着脖子索吻。被抱起的柯南脚接不上力，被气急了，干脆用腿环住服部的腰，撑起身体继续抵抗『变态，放开我！不要啦！！~~』

阿笠博士和灰原打开门时看见的就是这幅景象。

***

灰原吊眼看着对面沙发上的一对活宝。

服部脸上印着个掌印，整个人恹恹地吸着果汁，时不时用余光瞄瞄柯南，一脸怨怼。柯南则背向服部撑着额头，脸色时红时绿时白，表情变幻莫测，甚是纠结。

其实也没啥。阿笠博士和灰原看门时看着他俩那种......姿势时愣了一下，柯南听见开门声看过去也愣住了，所以服部成功亲上了柯南的小嘴。然后，嗯，灰原确定她看见柯南全身颤动了一刻，然后反手甩了服部一个惊天动地的耳光......

真是败给他们了......

『咳咳，嗯，服部君，今天找你来其实是有件事情想和你一起商量下。』灰原正色道。

原来这家伙是灰原找来的，柯南瞥了下服部悻悻地想。

服部总算抓住机会狠狠地白了柯南一眼。一脸『你以为谁爱缠着你』的嫌弃表情。

『是这样，APTX4869的解药LTC V1R05研制工作成功了。』灰原的声音平稳，充满自信。

『什么？！』

『什么？！！！』

柯南和服部惊得先后站了起来。柯南马上向一旁的阿笠博士求证，阿笠表情复杂地向他点点头。『实验很成功，200只服用APTX4869的小白鼠有5只出现了回到幼龄的现象，通过服用LTC V1R05已经全部回到了服用APTX之前的生命体征，现在已经过了20天，一切正常。』

成功了。柯南缓缓的坐回沙发。终于等到了这一天......兰......

{很抱歉工藤，今天才和你说。没有十足的把握，我是不敢开口的。』灰原轻声道。

『十足的把握？所谓的‘十足’到底是多少？』服部闷闷地。

『83.15%可以成功。这已经是极限了，即使我以后再如何努力恐怕没有办法再做提高了。而且......这也是考虑了工藤曾经有过乱服药的历史，可能会有排异的现象。否则得话，成功率可以提高到91%。』灰原说。

『那剩下的那部分呢？剩下的16.85%会是什么情况？用这个药还要像以前那么遭罪吗？』服部追问。

『服部君，这药可以让身体遵循未服用APTX4869前的生理特征利用DNA对机体进行修复，说到底就是在2~3小时里将骨骼、神经网、肌肉全部再生重组，不痛是不可能的。其次因为实验中的小白鼠还没有出现失败的例子，所以......没有办法预料用在人类身体的不良反应。无非是维持原样或是......』

『死亡，是吗？』服部神色凝重『我不同意，绝对不会同意！』

『不必说了，我接受。』柯南站起身，走到灰原面前『谢谢你，小哀。尽快帮我安排吧。』

『那个，新一......我已经和优作及有希子联系过了，他们的意思是按你的想法来。不过，你要不要再考虑下，如今你恢复为成人要遇到的麻烦恐怕比现在......』

『不必说了，博士。我已经决定了，我等这一刻等得太久了，是不会放弃的。』

『不会放弃？为什么？......以前是因为小兰姐，可她已经嫁人了！是别人的妻子，工藤你明白吗？！！为什么还要以身犯险去遭这份罪？！！』服部渐渐控制不住自己的火气『不说这药可能会要你的命，即使你成功变回24岁，从17岁开始你除了以工藤新一的身份破获几个案子，学业、社会关系、工作经历所有的记录一片空白！你要怎么做？即使这些也不算什么！那个组织无时无刻不盯着工藤新一这个人，你以为还能以这个身份继续生活吗？！』

服部说出了阿笠和灰原想说的话，三个人担忧的注视着同样沉默的柯南。

『工藤，别固执。我知道你对于变回原来的自己抱有执念，可是时过境迁了工藤。江户川柯南这个身份也是你苦心经营才得来的，你放弃了他，难道要再重头来一遍？！那这八年的时光还有什么意义。』服部扶着柯南的肩『听我一次，只这一次，放弃吧。』

气氛压抑无比。柯南直直地站在客厅中间，眼神不起波澜的盯着前方，没有看得出他此时的心情。灰原也很纠结，在所有人已经对解药的研制死心时，这次成功就这样出奇不异的出现在她的面前。服部说的话她都懂，可她没办法向柯南隐瞒任何事情，恢复原貌是那个男人最大的心愿。

『服部，』不知过了多久，柯南终于开了口『对不起，我还是无法放弃。』

一瞬间的无力感让服部深深闭上了眼睛。

『我做不到，对不起。』

『你答应过我，会爱护自己的身体，不会再作践。』声音中流落的失望足以让任何人动容，但服部知道他感动不了他。他的心里只有一个人，即使被背叛被误解，也始终只为那一个人。这些年来，自己满满的心意终究是赢不了回到那个女人身边分毫的可能性。

回过神来，柯南已经在远处和阿笠博士讨论在什么了。表情认真镇定，可那双熠熠生辉的眼睛已经出卖了他。呵，真是个残忍的人呢。有什么东西，在服部的胸腔里撕裂开来。

不远处的灰原喝着果汁静静地看着这一切。


	4. 工藤新一的回归

感受到身上暖暖的阳光，柯南，不，从现在起，我们要叫工藤君了。工藤慢慢睁开了眼睛。映在眼中的是明媚阳光中的一张脸，虽说黑了些，但是着实很帅。工藤慢慢扯开一个笑容，他不知自己弯弯的眼角有多好看。

『为什么我每次倒了霉醒来第一眼总是看见你？』

服部的嘴角忍不住跟着弯起来，静静地看着工藤『想不想看看自己现在的样子？工藤君？』

工藤变回了成人，却不是24岁。灰原给他测了骨龄，20岁，老天又和他开了个不大不小的玩笑。按照灰原的说法，工藤的这种情况和那16.13%的概率都不挨边，拿十万只小白鼠做实验也未必会搞出一只类似的半成品。身体恢复后，工藤常常脱下衣服站在镜子前发呆，20岁的工藤，比曾经17岁的时候高大结实了很多，却远比不上现在的服部全身上下兹突兀结的肌肉。每当工藤如是说，就会招来服部的大白眼：凭你？做梦去吧~~再给你十年你也长不出哥哥的好身材。

由于一夜成了大人又迫于无法公开真实身份的压力，工藤每次出门都被博士和灰原用墨镜和围巾捂得严严实实，索性就很少出去了。本就安静的他在复原后似乎比从前更加少言寡语，也是，从前再不爱热闹，也有少年侦探团围在身边唧唧咋咋。如今，随着柯南“被”出国和家人团聚，少年侦探团也跟着销声匿迹了。就在前段时间，步美说什么也不肯相信柯南连招呼都不打就离开了日本，带着元太光彦突然造访了博士家。原本雪白的小脸憋得涨红，却还是强作镇定的问阿笠『柯南...他还回来吗？』正当博士想开口说些哄她的话时，不知道有客人的工藤就缓步走进了客厅。大家都愣了片刻，元太光彦连声问『大哥哥好~』，步美却『哇』地放声大哭着跑出了博士家。

不知道那个心性如水晶般剔透的孩子到底明白了多少。阿笠博士看着坐在落地窗边看着报纸专注而落寞的侧影，忍不住的叹气。还好现在服部来东京公干，这个家里隔三差五的也会热闹一下，否则这样下去可怎么办呀。

工藤自是不知有人为了他的一举一动忧心忡忡，事实上自从复原后工藤的心态比以往平静了许多。毕竟是多年的夙愿得以实现，即便已经物是人非了......

比起白天出门的全副武装，他更喜欢天黑后一个人出去散心。只是自从某天看见了小兰和她的丈夫手牵着手在运河边散步，原本平静的心绪就像是被投入小石子的湖面，波澜不大却让人无法忽略。从那天起，工藤像是着了魔般每晚的那个时间必定站在高高的堤岸上，视线穿过不算茂密的树林守望着并不时常出现的新婚燕尔。

他不知道的是，当自己痴痴守望那个今生无缘的爱人时，也有人在不远处悄悄地注视着他。不同的是，后者的眼神更为凛冽强悍。

作者自是不会让这美好的守望持续下去，否则怎么对得起望眼欲穿的读者涅~~

于是在某个雨夜，当新一看见小兰一个人呆呆站在岸边浑身湿透的样子时，心痛得再顾不得其他，撑着伞向那日思夜想的背影走去。那句『小兰』即将破口而出之前，两只强悍的手臂从身后环住了他的身子，嘴也被捂得严丝合缝。还未来得及挣扎，那双怒火中烧的眼神暴露出的寒光已经让工藤的身心都冷了下来。手腕被握得生疼，新一低头跟在一声不吭的服部身后离开了堤岸。手中的伞却沿着相反的方向滚落下去，被无心的夜风带到小兰的脚边。

那把伞小兰认识，17岁那年小兰买了相同的两把并在拢伞的袋子上封上了小兰和新一两人的名字，即使再旧依然清晰可辨。

『新一！！新一是你吗？！！你在哪里？！！』

远处的工藤蓦地停下了脚本回头张望，被服部一把拉了回来。四目相接，千百种心思在两个男人眼中无声的传递，最终先低头的是工藤。没有理由，也无从辩解。如果服部没有及时出现，他之前忍痛放弃的种种都会因这一时的冲动变得毫无意义。

兰，对不起。

工藤跟在服部身后渐行渐远......

***

房间的灯尚未打开，工藤被狠狠摔在沙发上。看着黑暗中服部由于呼吸粗重而上下起伏的肩膀，工藤只觉得焦躁。服部动了多大的气，他不知道也无暇去想。现在他满脑子都是小兰被雨水打湿的落寞身影。他可以不和她见面，但对于她的事他还做不到全不关心。

『服部，我......』工藤像开口解释些什么来结束现在尴尬的气氛，可最后只能焦躁地短叹一声。

『很担心是吗？』过了一会，一路上未置一词的服部开了口，语气生冷异常。『她为什么会在这样的大雨天一个人来河边呢？为什么不撑伞？为什么看起来这么伤心呢？』

『......』

『怎么，被我猜中了？也是，你苦等了这么多天才等到这个接近她的机会，当然得给自己好好找下理由不是吗。我还真是碍眼呢！若是我不出现就好了，你就可以和她好好地亲近一下、和她叙旧、听她诉苦！再然后是不是就可以劝她离婚，回到你的怀里？！！』

『我没那么想！』工藤被服部的话激怒了。

『那你是怎么想的？！！』服部大吼『毛利兰！她现在是有、夫、之、妇！你无论以什么原因接近她都只是个第三者！！这些你不懂吗？！她现在无论在快乐还是难过已经和你工藤新一没有半点关系。』

『我知道！我只是......』

『知道？！你这几天都在干什么？无论刮风下雨都要往外跑就为了看那女人一眼！』服部说不下去了『为什么你就是不肯忘了她......为什么到了这个时候她还是能独占着你的心......她在那里，无论我做什么，你都视而不见......』

如果工藤能够静下心稍稍想下服部的话，他便能明白一直以来服部是怎样隐忍着对他付出感情，可他的心几乎本能的选择了逃避。

『我做不到......服部......我看不了她伤心......』工藤喃喃自语道。

如被利刃穿透，服部心下刺痛。

『是，你看不了她伤心，就像我见不得你难过一样......你做的每一个决定无论多任性，即便明知是错的我都没办法违逆，就因为见不得......你伤心，』胸口的疼痛无处发泄，服部扶着沙发身体摇晃起来『是我的错，是我的错......』

『喂，服部！』觉察到服部的异样，工藤快步走到沙发旁稳住他的身子，焦急道『喂，你怎么了？哪里疼吗？』

『哪里疼？呵呵呵』心下死灰，一股无名业火毫无征兆的熊熊燃烧起来。被工藤触碰的地方体温急剧升高，服部猛的直起身子，一手捏住工藤的下巴向上提『一个从不正视我的人真会关心我哪里疼吗？别笑死人了工藤君。』


	5. 背叛（R18/强制爱/非腐禁）

这不是他所认识的服部。

下巴快被捏碎了，工藤看着那居高临下的冰冷眼神，心下震惊。还不及反应，双唇已被狠狠封住，有柔软的东西探过他的牙缝在口腔中肆虐。工藤吓得立刻撇开头，大力推服部『放开我，你做什么？！』

服部听不见般，把他推倒在地，将他双手牢牢固在头顶继续索吻。不，那不是吻，根本就在撕咬。似乎要将他直接生吞般的凶悍。混蛋，这家伙怎么这么大的力气？！任凭工藤如何挣扎，都被服部死死的吃在身下。正当工藤觉得自己快窒息而死时，服部放过了他的嘴，转去舔弄他的耳廓和脖子。

『咳咳咳！服...咳咳！！你疯了吗？你！咳咳......』

服部焦急而暴躁的探索着工藤的身体，被雨水打湿的衬衫不好脱，服部冷哼一声半点没有犹豫顺着衣襟一把扯开，一排的扣子齐齐崩了出去，看的工藤心悸。这不是他认识的服部，他所知道的那个人绝不会如此粗暴的对待他。为什么......

胸前传来触电般的感觉，工藤惊恐的抬头看着服部正在舔弄他胸前的两点，似乎注意到了他的目光，服部邪邪一笑，低头开始撕咬。瞬间的刺痛夹杂着些许说不清的奇怪感觉让工藤惊叫出声。『啊不！！服部，服部你清醒一点！你到底知不知道自己在做什么？！』

『哼哼，』服部冷笑出声『我清醒得很，只可惜你恐怕清醒不了多久了。』说着，两下扯开工藤的皮带，手向里面探去。

下体被紧握的瞬间，工藤像是掉进了冰窖，身心都冷了下来。之前的行为或许他还能谅解，为服部找借口。但现在如果再骗自己说不知道他要做什么，那就是自欺欺人了。服部，你为什么？被背叛的悲伤让工藤茫然失措。抬头看着头顶挣不动分毫的双手，工藤竟然想笑，工藤新一啊，你在以怎样的姿势被你最好的朋友凌辱！！

用全力抽出一条腿，膝盖狠狠顶上服部的肚子，趁他松开禁锢自己的手时一脚踹上他的胸膛。一套动作毫不拖泥带水，服部已经滚出三四米远。工藤支起身子冷冷看着弓着腰连连咳嗽的男人。

『呵呵，咳咳咳，呵呵呵......』服部上气不接下气的咳着笑着『看来当年足球健将的身手还在哦，工藤君。』

工藤站起身，一边整理着衣服一边向自己的卧室走去。他已经无话可说了。

是夜，隐藏了太多的东西。比如刚刚服部调笑时那死灰般绝望的表情，比如此刻工藤冷漠的眼眸中那几乎揿不住的雨滴。

有些真心必将错过，有些错误注定无法挽回。

工藤的手刚刚落在卧室的门把上，另一只手也握了上去，下压开门。然后巨大的推力让工藤的身体跌向床沿，关门落锁。

『哼，真是个傲气的男人啊。也好，这样征服起来才有意思。』服部边说边解开上衣的扣子，从容不迫『刚刚是我疏忽了，工藤君。相信我你再不会有那样的机会。』

看着那双隐藏在冰冷双眸后的熊熊怒火，工藤从未有过如此迷茫无力的感觉。服部，你是在......恨我吗？

整理好的衣衫又被扯到腰间，刚好将工藤的双手牢牢地绑在身后。服部如同他自己说的那样，没再给工藤任何逃跑的机会。他的大手牢牢按在工藤反剪在身后的双臂上，无论工藤如何发疯的挣扎服部只要将他的手臂向上推，他就连抬头的余地都没有了。

好痛啊混蛋，手臂快被掰断了！头被迫深埋在被褥中的工藤在心里大骂！

『忘不了她是吗？』将他的肩压下去，服部的舌尖在工藤光滑的脊背流连，湿滑的吻一直延伸到他的腰际『我今天会帮你把她忘得一干二净！！』说着野蛮的扯下工藤的裤子，湿软的舌尖流转到敏感的臀瓣上，还有隐秘在臀瓣间男人最为脆弱的地方。极度的恐惧让新一的身体无法抑制的战栗起来，他不是没听说过男人之间的......做爱方式，在此之前他都无法相信服部真的会这么对待他。他吃力的抬起头粗重的喘息着『你不会这样对我......服部，你不会......啊不！』

『嘘，别怕，只是手指。』腰身后拉，膝盖被迫分开，工藤的身体被迫以屈辱的姿势跪伏在服部身下。一根手指在工藤的后穴辗转探索，进入的很艰难。『太紧了，劝你别抵抗，身体放松。等下要进去的可不是根手指这么简单。』

『混蛋...混蛋，我要杀了你......』头埋在被褥中，诅咒的话听起来像是呓语。身后强烈的不适逼得工藤紧绷着身体，使他更清晰地感觉到那根手指在他身体里的每个一动作，旋转、深入、弯曲......尤其是手指抽出身体时和穴口褶皱摩擦那鲜明的刺痛感，简直叫他抓狂！

身后服部的手臂像是铁索般缴住他的身体，他无处可逃！只能被迫承受。手指离开了，服部情色的吻再次攀上工藤的背，一只手有力地握住了工藤的前面。『不！』工藤本能地后撤，却撞上了服部的身体。

『很热情啊，工藤君。』搂住工藤赤裸的身体跪坐在床上，服部亲吻着工藤的耳垂和项颈，手上用力的套弄起来。好痛！『混蛋，放手！放开我！呜！』巨大的羞耻感让服部施加在男孩身上的每一个动作都成了折磨。工藤想逃，可下体被人牢牢握在手里，服部太多猛烈的动作产生的疼痛感让他双腿发抖仍旧一动不敢动。

......渐渐地，触痛似乎不再那么难耐了，一种奇怪的感觉叫他全身发热，全身的血液像是有了意识般向着下身流去，一发不可收拾。工藤忍不住呻吟出声，引来了服部的嗤笑『呵呵，硬得好快啊工藤君，刚刚还一副疼得想哭的表情，这么快就来感觉了？还是疼痛本来就会让你更有感觉呢？』

为什么...为什么要这样做...服部？『...为什么...』一张嘴，喑哑的声线令工藤自己大吃一惊。身心有着截然相反的感觉，这种羞辱让工藤深深地闭上了眼睛。

『为什么？...你想问什么呢？...』在高潮即将到来之前，服部恶意的放开了工藤的肿胀挺立的下体，手指带着粘液再次探向身后的蜜穴。无视怀中工藤的慌乱无措，再次将他的头按到被褥中『想问我为什么要这样对你？哼？』用膝盖再次顶开他的双腿，两根手指肆意玩弄着由于不适应而时时紧缩的后穴。『我只是想试试，被我侵犯到最深处的时候』火热的巨物顶住了两指蛮力撑开的小缝隙『你的心里还是不是只能容得下她一个人！』

『唔！啊啊啊啊！！——』后穴瞬间被撑到极致，脆弱的内壁被滚烫的巨物灼伤，工藤控制不住的叫出声。他会死，意识恍惚中工藤觉得插入自己身体的不是别的，而是一把匕首，弯着他的血肉要把他的身体贯穿。『不！不要！滚出去！滚！！』工藤全身剧烈的颤抖着，身体挣扎不出，他只能拼命的摇头来表达自己的不堪忍受。

『不行，还不够深......很痛是吗？』服部喑哑的声音在头顶响起，里面暗藏的波涛汹涌预示着这一切还没有结束。工藤现在唯一支撑着身体的双腿又被身后的膝盖向外侧顶开，『牢牢记住这痛，这是我给你的。』两只滚烫的大手扶上工藤的圆润的臀瓣，向两侧撑开。

『牢牢记住，新一。你的身体曾经被我，被一个叫服部平次的男人，这样打开过！』强大的身体力量推着越发肿胀的巨物冲向工藤体内更深的地方，剧烈的痛楚让工藤上身弹了起来，张开嘴却喊不出半点声音。身后，服部的冷汗顺着脸颊流下，他吐了口气，低头亲吻工藤紧绷的脊背。他的下体几乎被工藤绷紧的后穴夹断在里面，工藤有多疼他怎会不知。服部一手倾住工藤上扬的身体，一手在工藤臀部、腿内侧、分身几处游走帮他放松。第一次被进入都会十分难受，服部虽然强硬但也不敢使用蛮力，即使对工藤不肯正视他的态度恨之入骨，他还是不忍真的弄伤身下的这个男人。

触痛过后，工藤渐渐适应了贯穿到深处的硬物，上身失力的倒在床上微微颤动，既没有挣扎逃脱也没有开口谩骂。这么快就放弃了？！服部奇了，这倒不像他认识的工藤新一。服部解开束住工藤双手的衬衫，扔到一边。然后揽住他的腰按住他的肩膀，继续向工藤体内开拓着。双手自由的工藤竟也没有半点反抗的意思，只将额头抵在右手手臂上来承受服部越来越深入的进攻，再没发出过任何声音。服部看不见得地方，工藤紧抓被褥的左手由于太过用力几乎变形。

这沉闷压抑的气氛令服部焦躁起来，不由自主的加大的抽插的力量，他想听见工藤的声音，哪怕是在骂他也没关系。他现在是怎样的表情呢？是觉得疼痛还是享受，服部好想知道。

『新一......』服部伸手去摸工藤手臂下的脸颊，却被他躲了过去。这点小抵抗又激起了服部的征服欲，他反手捏住工藤的下巴用力将他的脸转向自己。

泪水顺着服部的指尖滴落，死灰般的双眼嵌在那张条条泪痕的茫然失措的苍白面孔上，像是一把利器瞬间将服部的心连血带肉地弯了出来。

服部惊慌地从工藤体内退出，急躁的动作引得工藤满脸疼痛难忍，看的服部一下子红了眼睛。他紧抱着工藤瘦弱的身子捧住他的脸轻吻着，发觉自己的指尖和嘴唇竟然都在颤抖。他管不了那么多，他要吻去他失措的表情还有绝望的眼神，他看不了这些，他看不了。服部平次，为什么你要这么做？！他身体明明还那么差，你怎么会因为他一句话对他做出这种事？！

『服部，』服部的怀里，工藤掩饰着表情却掩饰不了声音中的茫然无助『我是不是......做错过什么？』

服部张开嘴，却像是被人扼住喉咙般什么也说不出。先前的种种缘由此刻比起工藤受伤的神情全都变得无足轻重了，服部此刻只后悔的想杀死自己。

默默凝视着服部的脸，泪水再次顺着工藤的眼角滑落，他轻轻将头撇向一边。

『我不会原谅你.......永远不会。』


	6. 无声的道别

博士和灰原都不在家，这个事实是服部第二天上午整理换洗的被褥时才发现的。听了下语音留言才知道博士是去乡下朋友家做客，灰原一直自诩是博士的健康医生自然是跑去看着博士有没有贪嘴乱吃东西。也是，他和工藤昨晚在客厅吵得那么凶，要是家里有人自然会跑过来阻止，也就不会发生后面的事......

服部看着阳台上晒好的床单，昨晚疯狂的痕迹已经被洗衣机清洗的荡然无存了。如果人心和记忆也能这样洗掉重来......

......我不会原谅你......永远不会......

服部深深地闭上了眼睛，没用的，他们之间再也回不去了。

昨晚工藤说完那句话之后，两个人就再没说过什么。工藤静静地躺在床上，服部则呆呆的坐在床下一根一根的抽烟。也不知抽了多少根，拿烟的手才不再抖得那样厉害，随后耳边传来工藤喊自己的声音。服部先是一愣，随后心中暗叫不好。急忙爬到床上一看，果然工藤已经浑身滚烫神智不清了。

『可恶！』服部连忙取了两床厚被将工藤捂个严实，又想起了什么抱起工藤看他身下的床单。雪白的床单上，几滴猩红在月光下显得很刺目。服部懊恼的恨不得扇自己几个耳光。轻轻放下工藤，服部转去浴室放洗澡水。

由于前两年的乱用药物，工藤的身体一直不好。最常有的症状就是毫无缘由的高热，平时都这样，要是有点小病小灾就更不必说，一不小心就能烧到40度不止。发烧自然是难受的，工藤一向自制力强也不去麻烦别人，只是烧到了神智不清，就很容易说胡话了 。经常是把自己身边几个熟人逐个叫上一遍，说一些有的没的的傻话，像是『灰原，你洗脚了吗』之类的，全然看不出平日里的睿智。以前服部气他不爱惜自己的身体，就将他某次的胡话录了下来之后放给他听，听得小柯南脸上一阵红一阵绿。

雾气朦胧的浴室里，服部搂着睡的很不安稳的工藤躺在暖暖的浴缸中。高烧中的工藤脸颊不自然的泛红，呼吸很不顺畅，服部一手轻抚着他的背，一手揉捏着被绑得红肿的手腕。工藤的皮肤很白皙，有着让女人自叹不如的光滑紧致，在工藤还是柯南时，服部就发觉这小子很有当小白脸的潜质。每次拿这话戏谑他，他总是欠揍的露出八颗大牙对服部咧嘴笑『嫉妒了？黑煤球？』少有的可爱表情让服部想将他直接装进包里带回家。想着想着，服部的嘴角有忍不住微微上扬，又无声息的落了下去。从今往后，他再不会看见他对他笑了吧，这样拥着他的身体是第一次也是最后一次了。

服部捧起工藤的脸颊深深凝视着，像是要把这个人看进心里，明明已经看了那么多年。眼泪就这样溢出了眼眶，滴滴打在工藤的发中、脸上。服部仰起头深吸一口气，这么多年的单恋终究是要走到尽头了，没想到的，竟然是自己用这么残酷的方式了结了它。

『对不起，新一......最后还是伤害了你。』怕他受伤，总是防这防那，却没防住自己。服部手指伸进工藤的发丝中轻抚着，唇贴在他的额上咛喃『对不起。喜欢你这件事，对你，是负担吧......我早该明白的......不要原谅我，永远都别原谅我...做出这种事，我不配......得到任何人的原谅......这么肮脏的我不配留在你身边...』服部自说自话着为自己判下死刑『我不该嫉妒她，不该生你的气......我知道你的心里只有那个女人...明明一直都知道......可是』再无处隐藏的眼泪滴滴滚落下来，一如这个男人多年的感情。

『新一，我喜欢了你很多年......我真的好痛苦......』

多年隐忍的感情、委屈宣泄而出，服部几乎被这悲伤淹没，自然是不会注意到某个时刻，怀中的人已经悄悄睁开了眼睛，眼神中有着不解、惊慌、更多的是动容。不知该如何面对，工藤又慢慢闭上了眼睛，心却再也无法平静。

***

阿笠博士看着餐桌两旁默默吃饭的新一和小哀，有些郁闷。

前一阵自己和小哀去乡下朋友家做客时，新一生了场大病，病好之后似乎比以前又少了很多生气，除了有案件时被警视厅的人秘密接走，平时基本不出门了。博士能感觉到他被一些事情困扰着，可又不知该不该问。  
不解的是，小哀的心情似乎也变差了，虽然这小丫头平时便没什么表情，可博士还是隐隐的觉得不对。话说服部平次那小子好像有一个多月没来家里做客了，以前三天两头跑来蹭吃蹭住、闹腾新一的坏小子怎么说不来就不来了呢，家里冷清了太久，博士倒开始想念他了。

『算算日子，服部君到东京公干也快结束了吧。』博士没来由的说了一嘴。

工藤身体一僵，随即『嗯』了一声。

『新一，你给他打个电话叫他明天来家里吃饭，我和小哀做些好吃的大家热闹一下。』博士放下碗筷，提议道。

『明天我要陪光彦他们温书，不在家。』灰原回绝得干脆利落。

『之前怎没听你说？』博士脸上有些挂不住，轻声抱怨道。

『刚决定的。』灰原想了想，看着工藤说『谁叫某些人那么不负责任的抛弃了大家，还丢了这么个艰巨的任务给我，是吧~~』

懒得和她拌嘴，工藤对着饭碗翻个大白眼。

门铃响了起来，离席的博士刚好转去开门。『嘿，服部君！刚刚还说到你呢，你就来了~~快请进~~』老头子笑呵呵的在外面招呼着。

工藤轻声说了句『我吃饱了』转身上了楼。

『快进来坐。有一个月没来家里了吧，最近很忙吧？』把服部让进客厅，博士看着立在一旁的小哀，似乎发觉少了个人『新一呢？』

灰原指指楼上的书房。

『这小子真是....』博士说着向楼上喊道『新一，快下来，服部君来了哦~~』

『那个，博士，不用麻烦......』服部尴尬地劝道。

『不必叫他了。』旁边灰原的声音冷冷的响起，随即笑着对服部说『工藤看书的时候，谁都叫不动的，是吧？』

『...嗯，那个，其实我是来取寄放在这里的文件行李的，顺便和大家道个别。』服部笑着说道『我今晚就要离开东京了，感谢你们这段时间对我的照顾。』

『这么快？！』博士惊讶『我还想明天请你过来吃顿饭呢！』

『嗯，事出紧急，没有办法的。』服部讪讪笑道。

『那你等下，我叫新一下来，再见面不知要什么时候呢，还看什么书？！』博士转身越往楼上，手臂却被服部牢牢抓住。

『真的不必了，博士。』服部强颜欢笑道『其实我和工藤......已经道过别了......』

走出博士家的大门，服部如释重负的呼出一口气，好在博士没有继续勉强，否则他真的不知要怎么办了。刚刚放松下来，阵阵失落感便涌上心来，终究......还是没能再加他一面......低叹一声，服部收拾心情大步准备离开。

『吃干抹净，打算走人了？服部君？』身后，原本柔柔的声线此刻冰冷的很。

服部震惊的看着不知何时出现在身后的灰原，心下大恫。

『不必那么惊讶吧。做都做得出，还怕别人看出来吗？』灰原把玩着自己齐肩的咖啡长发，冷哼道『你对工藤是怎样的心思，你我心知肚明。我和博士不在家，你来了一趟，结果客厅的花瓶、工藤房间的被褥就都换了新的。连他最常穿的衬衫也不见了踪迹，上面的扣子倒是跑了满客厅。你放在工藤房间消肿止痛的药是干什么的？工藤那场病又是怎么得的？博士粗心，侦探游戏我玩的多了。』

『你......』服部皱眉，你不会已经向新一......

『放心，他不知道我清楚这事。自尊心那么强的人被好朋友侮辱了不算，还要弄得尽人皆知，我怕他的病真要好不起来了。』灰原耸耸肩『我只是好奇，一向最护着他的人怎么说翻脸就成了仇人？还是说你根本就是恨他的，忍了几年就为了那一夜？感觉如何，服部君？痛快吗？是不是很有成就感？』

『灰原！！』服部强忍抽那小丫头的冲动，深吸一口气『我知道你现在很恨我，我伤了他，是我的错。』

『恨你？不会~我只恨自己，为什么明明知道你的心思却没有阻止你接近他？我甚至还想过，陪着他的人是你的话或许也不错。你瞧，我的眼睛是不是瞎了？』终是没能掩饰住激烈的情绪，灰原平静的语调开始有些颤抖『我宁愿做出这种事的是个和他毫不相干的陌生人，那样他最多恶心几天，不会像现在这样痛苦、困惑、无法释怀。这几年你一直陪在他身边，他虽然嘴上不服输，心里最依赖的还是你，你这么做是往他的心上捅刀子！』

灰原看着表情纠结致死的服部，满意的收了声。『真是，现在说这些也于事无补了。我其实只想和你说一句话的：既然决定离开了，就请走的干干净净，不要再见他。别和我说你不会再做伤害他的事，你接近他就是在伤害他。明白了？』灰原冷哼一声，转身离开『不送。』

身上的力量像是被风带走了，服部扶着墙壁慢慢蹲坐下来。呵呵，好厉害的女人。新一，你身边竟是些狠角色呢......服部自嘲的笑了笑，有这样护着你的人我该为你高兴......新一新一，你是不是真的像她说的那样痛苦着？

痛苦的怨恨着我......


	7. 白马探登场

白马探匆匆的回国的第二天便被暮目请到了警局，例行公事般的对沿路向他抛媚眼的警花们点头微笑后，白马竟被佐藤小姐带到了警视厅后身的地下停车场。美和子边把白马让上车边调笑着『高大、帅气、多金，你现在可是所有姐妹心中公认的老公最佳人选了，年纪也不小了，赶快找个合适的成家吧？』

『只可惜我只喜欢佐藤小姐你一个人，你看这件事怎么办？』白马盯着美和子右手无名指上的钻戒笑道。

『小坏蛋，姐姐的玩笑也敢开了？』佐藤佯作严厉道，这小鬼明知道自己已经和高木有了个3岁的娃还故意这么说。

『好好，不开玩笑。那我说些别的吧，大费周章的把我叫到警视厅，有神不知鬼不觉的把我接走，美和子姐姐，我们此行的目的地是哪里，要见什么大人物？』

『还真是直奔主题哦~~』和子无趣地将一叠材料扔给后座的白马『急着叫你回国的原因暮目警官肯定和你说过了。对于那个案子东京高层已经通过了你的提案，决定采用你的警备策略。白皮的那个是已经起草好的各地警备资源的调用方案，你先看下。』

白马探随意的翻翻『这个方案，似乎不全是我的手笔哦。姐姐还是直接和我说实话吧，高层一直都在质疑我的论断，连一向信任我的老爸都说什么‘太过草率’不肯支持我。到底是谁扭转的这件事？』

『唉唉~就知道糊弄不了你啊~』美和子似乎早预料到他会这么问『你在国外调查这事的同时也有人在国内进行调查，而且是个说话相当有分量的人物。他几乎和你得出了相同的结论，而且还拿出了你的论断里缺少的一些重要证据。很厉害吧~高层也踌躇了很久，眼见大日子迫在眉睫，最后还是同意集中各地的尽力资源供东京调遣。唉，接下来有的忙了~~』

『是谁？』美和子的几句话无意间点燃了白马的好胜心，能够撼动东京高层那些冥顽不灵的死硬派，还和自己有着相同敏锐透彻的眼光......到底是什么人物？

『Mr.K，听过吧。』美和子神秘的笑了笑『现在是这个专案组的统筹，在这个案子里是你我的头，等下见面要好好相处哦。』

『K？真的有这个人？？』白马简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。上帝，这个男人竟然真的存在！！

大概五年前开始，日本警界的侦查能力在各国忽然间风生鹊起，很多让联合国警署头痛的跨国性质大案要案最后都是日本警方出面破获，其中甚至包含一些搁浅了几十年、已经成为新警察教育素材的悬案！斐然的成绩令各国侧目，主动推翻了日本警察『头脑愚钝、行事呆板』的万年风评。日本高层很自豪的将这突然而至的成绩归结为日本警界的『团结一致、为民众的安全负责』的强烈责任心。

直到两年前，一条消息在各国之间不胫而走，这些奇案的真正破获者，日本警界的救世主，是一个代号为『K』的人。这毫无证据的说辞却引发了各国警署的好奇，日本只好出面澄清：绝无此人、亦无此事。结果没几日，几十页标注着日本警察署绝密级的刑侦纪实文件便在互联网上流传开来，俨然是那些震惊世界的大案要案的破获纪事，而上面出现最多的就是这位Mr.K。这样一来，不仅是警界就连普通的民众都关注起这件事，一场『哈K』风潮来的如火如荼、势不可挡，很快便从日本席卷至全球。当时27岁的白马还在美国攻读博士，看着哈K族一边高叫着口号，一边将那画着四、五十岁英俊亚洲男人侧脸的海报贴满大街小巷，只觉得不胜其烦。日本警署对K的资料讳莫如深，海报上的脸只是投机的商人迎合时事，凭借想象创造出的莫须有人物，结果却成了人类推崇个人智慧的无二代言人。

虽然质疑突然大有作为的日本警署，但白马更不相信这些成绩会是一人所为。K，连同那些纪实档案恐怕也是一些投机商利用风潮搞出的东西。可现在，他听见了什么？他竟然要和那位Mr.K见面了。想着那张海报上的侧脸，白马头一次有了肃然起敬的感觉。

***

车子在树林小道中穿行了很久，最终停在了一处三层的白色别墅前，白马下车看着周围的环境撇撇嘴，恐怕这篇树林都已经是东京警署的私有土地了吧，就为了保护一个男人......在车上美和子向他说明过，Mr.K的身份是不可以公开的，加上这个案子本身的特殊性，所以警署才做了这样的安排。进入别墅白马经过例行的搜身检查后，跟着美和子来到二楼的一间会议室。

『等下这个案子主要参与者会在这里碰头。』百合子说着推开会议室的大门『你先进来休息下。唉~~工藤君，今天来的好早哦~~』

白马顺着百合子的声音望去，窗边的人也刚好回过头......对视的一瞬间，白马的心脏不和节奏的猛跳了一下。

这个人...不，应该说这双眼睛......

『正好，你们先相互认知一下吧。以后就是一个团队里的伙伴了呢~~』百合子笑着退出房间『我还要去下面接下暮目他们，先失陪喽~~』

什么？？一个团队的伙伴？白马吃惊的看着对面的男孩子，一身白色休闲运动装，不到1米8的个子，多说二十一、二岁的年纪，瘦瘦高高的一看就是个还在上学的家伙嘛~~虽说长得倒是蛮标致......等等等等！白马狠狠摇了摇头，现在可不是犯花痴的时候！！

『好久不见了，白马君。』男孩子清朗好听的声线在偌大的会议室里有了回音。

『你认识我?』白马有些惊讶，其实他也觉得那男孩子看起来很眼熟，不，应该说那感觉让他很熟悉。可是就是想不起到底在哪里遇见过......『对不起，我...』

『没关系的，你确实没有见过我，不必为这事道歉。』男孩子和善的笑笑，弯起的眼很漂亮。『我叫工藤新一，是个侦探。』

『工藤新一？！』记忆忽至，白马想起很多年前自己似乎在一些报纸上读到过这个名字。以15岁的年纪破获『空中密室杀人事件』后，还被封为什么『史上最年轻的侦探』，后来似乎还破过几个案子，之后就销声匿迹了......白马对那种半吊子的侦探本就不放在眼里，何况那时看着报纸上工藤的照片，与其说是侦探，白马倒觉得他走影视明星的道路或许出人头的几率会大些。

『难得你还对这名字有印象。』工藤倒是很开心，现在还记得这个名字的人已经不多了。『你出的刑侦类的书籍我看过很多，都很经典，我快成你的书迷了。』

忍不住心花怒放，这小子蛮会说话的嘛『哪里哪里，都是随便写写。倒是你，这么年轻就受到警视厅的器重，要知道这种案件不是谁都能参与的呦』白马大笑着拍着工藤的背，俨然一副老大哥鼓励后进小弟的模样『小伙子，前途无量呀！』

『呵呵，气氛蛮融洽的嘛~~』美和子的声音在门旁响起，白马看着大部队鱼贯而入，竟是些他不熟悉的面孔，最后进来的是暮目警官。还没等白马说话，暮目警官倒是先拍着他的背寒暄起来『白马君，别来无恙啊~~咦，又长高了吧。』

一句话说的白马满脸黑线，又不好对长辈发作，只能笑道『暮目叔叔真会开玩笑，我都三十的人了，哪里还会长什么个子~~』

『哦，对哦，这一转眼也有三年没见面了~~时间过得真快呀，当年那个像小姑娘一样爱哭鼻子的家伙转眼就变成大人了呵呵』暮目边笑边说，倒没发现自己一句话引来很多人好奇的目光。

白马的脸也跟着又黑了几层，是是，害您常被我老爸找去哄孩子，都是我的错。

『正式介绍一下，这位是工藤新一』暮目拉过站在一旁的新一，郑重其事的样子很搞笑『从今天起，由他......』

『我们早就认识了~~』白马拉过新一，一手搭在他的肩上笑道『老熟人~~』

工藤笑得有些勉强，这家伙自来熟的本事决不在服部那混蛋之下。想起服部，工藤的脸色暗了暗。

『那就好那就好，』暮目说『你刚回国这个组里的很多人肯定都不熟悉，等下在会上我会挨个介绍给你。你和工藤君是这个案子的中流砥柱。白马君，今天起请你务必配合工藤的工作，遵照他的指示行事，这是这案子成败的关键。辛苦了~~』

配合工藤的工作......『等等！！』白马一把拉回转身要离开的暮目，看看一旁的男孩有些稚气的脸，白马小声问暮目『我听说我的直属上级是Mr.K，这是怎么回事？！』

『是K没错哦，』暮目有些发愣的指了指旁边的男孩子『K呀......』

『那个......是我刚刚没说清楚，』工藤有些为难的笑道『我一般不用真名参与案件，K是我的代号。』


	8. 神秘的K先生

东京在下半年会出大事件。

这个结论得出的本就突兀，也难怪日本警署高层的老顽固们无论如何也不肯相信。但在目暮和工藤的眼里，事情却已经是箭在弦上了。

三年前，日本警署、美国中央情报局协同FBI有过一次鲜为人知的大动作，一举肃清了一个潜藏在日本已有五十多年根基、代号为『方舟』的神秘组织。毒品交易、军火走私，『方舟』表面上看起来像是个普通的黑社会，然而直到组织内大量成员落网，日本警署才愕然发现，这个组织竟然与众多政界精英、商业巨贾、甚至是当红明星都有着千丝万缕的联系。这已经不是一个普通的黑帮能达到的程度，种种迹象表明『方舟』恐怕是迄今为止日本乃至全球发现的最大的非法间谍情报组织，而且它的枝叶恐怕早已从日本伸向了世界各地。

意识到问题的严重性，日本高层甚至下放了特种部队的调遣令，立志将这个组织一网打尽。然而，最后还是让首脑『Noah』逃脱了，他们甚至连Noah的长相都没能摸清。

那天的记忆是场噩梦，目暮现在想起来仍觉得愤怒异常。警署协同特种兵冲进了Noah的秘密居所，然而整栋别墅里已经没有活着的人了。

厨师、保姆、管家，到处是刚刚被枪杀的尸首，鲜血像是溢出浴盆的水一样流的到处都是。在二楼的书房里，目暮看到了母女三人的尸体，年轻的日本母亲满脸恐惧的搂着两个大睁着眼睛额头中枪的孩子，脖子被打穿了。目暮当了三十年的刑警，看过无数的犯案现场，却从不曾如此愤怒过！！那是两个只有五、六岁大的女孩子啊！这个王八蛋为了保护自己能安然逃走竟然亲手杀了自己的妻子和女儿！！

然而，更令目暮出离愤怒的是他身后的白墙上那用鲜血写成的七个大字：杀人者，工藤新一。被匕首狠狠定在墙上的，正是那个男孩子还在上高二时恣意欢笑的脸。在房间的抽屉中还搜出了工藤的父母、亲属、同学、朋友的照片，阿笠博士的、小兰的、甚至是园子的......

最不想见到的情景发生了。没错，在幕后策划推动整个抓捕行动的正是还是柯南的工藤新一。考虑到他同样是受害者和证人，日本警方决定启用『证人保护计划』不让他正面参与抓捕，他以『K』的身份下达的所有命令全部通过目暮之口传达......对于日本警署，这个行动是成功的，虽然头目逃脱，但这次行动基本铲除了组织在日本的根基。可对于那个男孩，『证人保护计划』的失败他们该如何交代？！

当目暮将那盘记录着Noah家里惨案的DVD放给柯南看时，柯南已经从别人口里听说了最后抓捕的失败，脸色白的任谁看了都会不忍。当录像上出现被枪杀的两个女孩子的镜头时，目暮感觉到柯南的呼吸明显的急促起来。目暮心里纠结异常，他不敢想象那孩子看到最后的反应。果然，当屏幕上出现那七个血字时，柯南的身体开始剧烈的颤抖起来，旁边的服部不忍的紧紧抱住他瘦小的身躯，然后他的父母、小兰的照片就依次出现在荧幕里。目暮看着那个孩子猛的睁开服部的怀抱，操起遥控器使尽全身的力量砸向大银幕。

『我要杀了他！！王八蛋！！我要让他死！！！』声嘶力竭的吼声响彻整个放映厅，其中的悲愤很难想象是由一个11岁的身躯发出的。目暮想上前安慰他，可愧疚感让他移不动步子。他是两年前得知关于柯南和工藤新一的一切真相的，而那时柯南已经一个人完成了所有的调查，只待警方配合部署。两年出生入死的调查取证，两年步步为营的精心布局，整整四年的时间换来这样一个结果。目暮知道无论自己说什么都于事无补。『证人保护计划』的失败让那孩子输掉了他最不能输掉的筹码。

在目暮的记忆中，工藤那孩子性情的大转变就是从那时开始的。目暮抬头看着讲台上新一的侧脸在荧屏的余晖映照下淡然的没有表情，他承认较之那时，现在的工藤更加的沉稳内敛，可是他有多久没见过这孩子发自内心的笑容了？那件事之后，FBI主动将与工藤有关的所有人当成『可能遇害对象』而严密的保护起来，可出乎意料的，整整半年的时间里Noah一方似乎没有任何动作。大家都松了一口气，只有工藤的神情越发的凝重起来。

『没有报复是不可能的事，』工藤那时说的话目暮记得很清楚『Noah残忍而且心机颇重，时间拖得越久，我的胜算越小......只有他，我必须亲眼看着他死掉。』

这段背景，白马虽有耳闻，却也是一知半解。不同于目暮，整整3小时的会议他都以下巴掉到桌面的状态看着那个二十出头的男孩子在讲台上侃侃而谈。他不得不承认，那个男孩有着与年龄极不相符的沉稳与内敛，分析问题透彻精辟，每句陈述、每个回答都说的滴水不漏，老练的让人心惊。难怪不了解内情的民众都以为他是位四、五十岁的中年人，白马想起那本曝光的侦查纪事，那里面K的言辞确实和台上人的行事作风如出一辙。

台上，工藤身后的幻灯片发出的荧光映衬着那雪白的皮肤，使他整个人都透明起来，看上去那么不真实，那么......

看着看着，白马的喉咙有些紧了。混蛋，人家现在可是你的顶头上司，胡思乱想些什么？

那天回家后，白马没有急于研究案件，倒开始研究起他的新上司来。网络搜索还不算，白马还动用关系调出了大量六七年前的新闻报道、时事报纸等等。越好奇越研究，越研究发现的疑点就越多。

15岁初问刑侦界，17岁是已经破获了国内很多大案，可谓声名远播，竟然在自己的全盛时期突然销声匿迹了。而且同年，『沉睡的小五郎』开始家喻户晓。对于毛利小五郎，白马倒不陌生，早年曾有个几次合作，确实是个叫人很意外的家伙。平时一副呆头呆脑像，可最先找到答案的肯定是他，指认凶手时就像是换了一个人，总是坐在地上将头压的很低，说话连平时结巴的毛病都不见了。可是这样一个传奇的人物，也只风云了那么两三年，之后就默默沉寂在风靡全球的『哈K』大潮中......

Mr.K......Mr.Kudou，工藤。白马忽然想笑，亏得那帮『哈K』族还曾经因为『K』代表的含义在各种论坛里大吵特吵。说什么『King』啊，『Key』啊，结果人家只是拿名字的首字母图个省事而已。七年前的工藤君，现在的K先生，你消失的那几年到底发生了些什么事？让你被警方如此过度保护的原因仅仅是『K』的名声太盛吗？白马不得不承认，相较于案件，他现在对这位谜一样的上司似乎更感兴趣。

***

『一个好消息、一个坏消息，你们要先听哪个？』目暮警官神秘兮兮的对着埋在卷宗里的两人说。

『好的。』白马不假思索。

『坏的。』工藤淡淡道。

同时说完，两人不约而同的看看对方。案子进入了紧张阶段，可上面却由于即将召开的『京都新能源峰会』而抽调了大量警力离开，工藤一下子陷入了人手不够的困境里。这阵子，不用说本就不被允许离开别馆的工藤，就连白马也连着几天没回家了。两个大男人成天除了看卷宗就是看对方的脸，不知不觉间，倒也熟络了起来。

『他是头，他先~~』白马指指工藤，脸上却一副『看你小，让着你』的表情。

懒得废话的工藤不留痕迹的白了他一眼，等着目暮说他的下文。

『咳咳，嗯，刚刚联系了一下关西方面，他们给出的回复是：他们可以出人，但他们的人只听他们的调遣，不会放权给我们。他们说这是最大的让步。』目暮说耸耸肩『这个是坏消息。』

『这怎么能行？！』白马急道，『一旦高层意见不统一，工藤要是调不动关西警力，岂不是要出大乱子！这人不要也罢了！！』

『他们要派人过来介入案子吗？』工藤问。

目暮脸上有了笑容，『这就是好消息喽~~关西方已经指定了代表介入案件，还是你的莫逆之交哦，新一。』

关西的莫逆？......『......服部？......』工藤觉得自己的脑子突然不好使了，愣愣地表情卡在脸上调整不过来。

『唉~~服部平次？！』一旁的白马惊讶道。

『就是他呦，白马君也应该知道的吧。』目暮看起来高兴的很，『关西代表是唯一有权利调遣关西警力的人，但如果是服部君的话，和完全集权到工藤你手上也没什么两样嘛！！关西的要求我已经答应了呦！话说那小子今年也有25了吧，好久没见到了，也不知道有没有结婚......』

说完正事，目暮又开始絮絮叨叨一些有的没的，还拉上工藤回忆些以前的事情。工藤表面上笑呵呵的和目暮一唱一和，心里却有些说不出来的滋味。半年没见了，和那家伙相识多年不曾有过这么长时间的分别。现在说出『服部』这两个字的感觉就像是在做梦一样。

这半年以来，工藤比以往更沉溺于工作，经常是一两个月才有几天时间回家和阿笠博士、灰原团聚。可就是这短短的几天也让工藤难耐，脑子一闲下来，一些他不愿去想、不愿去面对的事情就会不自觉地钻进来。因为那件事，他曾经非常怨恨服部。那是背叛，是他不能容忍的侮辱。可随着时间的推移，那尖锐的难过渐渐淡去，一种异样的感觉伴随着与服部相处时的记忆开始不断侵占工藤的生活。吃着索然无味的早餐时，会想起服部给他烤的怪模怪样的蛋糕；翻开当天的新报纸，总是不自觉地去找那家伙画在某个角落里逗他开心的信笔涂鸦；看书入神时，会忍不住伸手抓那家伙悄悄放在桌角的咖啡；和人讨论案子到精彩处，经常不由自主地问『你觉得呢服部？』，还美滋滋的等着那人的回答；就连早上醒来睁眼前，潜意识里还防备着那家伙的偷袭，好像一睁开眼就能看见他站在晨曦里对自己坏坏的笑着......

那是一种强烈的缺失感。

强烈到工藤不得不承认，他对服部的依赖远远超出自己的想象，到了一种不能自控的程度。七年的相处，那个人气息已经不知不觉地浸入了他生活的每个角落，早成了不可或缺的一部分。而那个他发誓永远不原谅的夜晚，倒像是儿时曾经做过的一个怕人的噩梦，现在想来是那么渺远而不真实。

最近，工藤常常梦到那个场景。

自己疲乏异常的身体陷在一个温暖的怀抱里，周身被温热的水流包围着。那人抚摸自己身体的双手很暖很温柔，舒服的让工藤不愿睁开眼睛。可是，为什么你在哭？为什么那么伤心呢？工藤想伸手摸那人的脸，手腕被轻轻握住，揉捏着，还有吻落在上面。工藤向那个温暖的怀里缩了缩，那人就将他更紧的抱住。有水滴打在工藤的脸上，是那人的泪。你说什么......说什么......

工藤通常在这个时候会醒来，明明已经坐起身，可那个梦却没有停止，服部悲伤绝望的的声音在空荡荡的房间里回响着。

......新一，我喜欢了你很多年......我真的......好痛苦......

混蛋....自己做了过分的事情，却哭得像个受害者一样，叫人恨不起来......真真的是个混蛋......

梦醒后，工藤经常这样狠狠地想着，一夜无眠。


	9. 好久不见

这天一早，工藤就被目暮送到市中心和高层领导秘密会见，主要是沟通目前案件进展和下一步计划。说白了，汇报工作。工藤无疑是最讨厌这些形式上的东西，浪费时间还没有输出。但他也明白『想借别人的手达到自己的目的，至少要给人家面子』这么简单的道理。所以早上出门时还穿上了美和子极力推荐的一套藏蓝色的西装，整个人气质大变，按照下午来接他的白马的话讲就是『帅得我第一眼都没认出来~~』工藤却完全不给他面子，上了车就拽掉了领带，又解开了衬衫上的两个扣子，白皙的锁骨隐约可见，看的坐在旁边的白马心焦。

『工藤，』白马意味深长『忽然发现你很适合凌乱美。』

工藤对着自己那侧的车窗翻了个白眼『昨天要你做的报告搞定了吗？』

白马扼腕『你这人怎么小小年纪就这么没情趣？』

『情趣？』工藤奇道『是什么东西？能帮我写报告吗？』

白马彻底黑线『你到底是二十五还是五十二？』

『有什么区别吗？』男孩语气中显出少有的烦躁『反正都是被关在屋子里，哪也去不成。』

白马不再搭腔。

怎么说呢，最近两天觉得工藤有些不一样了。说具体的就是比刚刚认识的时候好懂了许多。对于不能离开别馆的事有时会表现出一些小情绪，工作累了也会皱眉抱怨两声，整个人也显得有了他这个年龄该有的活力。全然不像之前，让人完全猜不透的样子。

虽然白马更喜欢他现在的活灵活现，但毕竟研究了小半辈子的心理学，白马清楚突然对别人降低心里防线的工藤很可能正被一些他所不知道的事情困扰着。这种困扰让他急于通过和别人交流的方式以求平复心中的不安感。该不该开口问问他......

『白马，别用审视犯人的眼光看我好吧。』透过车窗玻璃的反光，工藤和白马的目光对视。

白马这才发觉自己已经这样盯着工藤看了很久。『不敢不敢~~』白马摸摸鼻子，问得小心翼翼『你最近不会是有什么烦心的事情吧？当然！我就是这么一问，也不是非叫你......』话没说完就看见工藤一脸莫名其妙的看着自己，立刻收了声。

工藤了然这是白马的关心，于是弯起嘴角道『没事，不用担心。』说完顿了顿叹气道『就是觉得累。』

车子刚好经过一个学校的足球场。工藤默默看着车窗外足球场上几个十六七岁的少年肆无忌惮的疯跑、叫嚷、欢笑，在灿烂的阳光下挥汗如雨，眼神里有了羡慕。

『我有点想踢球了。』工藤轻轻地说。

自己有多久没有行走在阳光下了？不知从何时开始，这样简单的心愿也成了奢望。工藤将头轻轻靠在椅背上，扯出个淡淡的笑。却不知无意间流露的伤感攫住了身旁男人的心。对于这个位高权重却年轻的让人心惊的男孩，白马也免不了和大多数人一样觉得他神秘而孤高，无法亲近。可这一刻他确信自己看见了隐藏在这躯壳深处孤单的灵魂。

在这个仅仅20出头的男孩子身上发生过什么？他那双剔透得仿佛能够看穿一切的眼睛究竟看见过怎样的真实......

『我说说而已。』白马看着自己不语的样子让工藤为自己刚才的话难为情起来，给自己解围道『何况即使我想下车，前面的两位也不会允许的是吧。』透过反光镜对正负驾驶位上的两位保镖笑笑，工藤将材料盖在头上想要小睡一下。

『开个窗总还是可以的吧？』白马不客气的语调响起，说着将工藤那侧的车窗降了下来。副驾驶位上的保镖撇撇嘴。没管。

电光石火间，工藤脸上的资料夹被人拿走，转眼飞出了窗外。

『喂......』工藤看着白马还没缩回的手，脑子停转了半晌，然后怒吼『喂！！！你疯啦！』要知道被白马探丢出去的文件上都挂着『绝密』两个字啊。这家伙活腻了吗？！

不用说，前面两位的脸色比工藤还白。一个急刹车，两人飞奔出去抢救随风飘散的纸张。

这边白马探已经下了车，跑过来拉开新一这边的车门『快下车！！快！』

工藤傻眼，这家伙......想干嘛？

『再不快些，没机会了！！』白马说着一把将男孩拽出车外，拉着手撒腿就跑，还喊着『你不用担心。那些不是你的宝贝文件，是我的草纸啦！』

男孩无语了。他明明看见自己的文件夹被这个没轻没重的混蛋扔出去。这家伙难道是基德吗？『你等等！你要带我去哪儿？！』

『你说的对！工作太累了，我们一起逃吧！！』跑在前面的白马回头向新一笑着『我也好久没踢球了，你来做我的对手怎么样？！』

工藤愣愣看着笑得春光灿烂的白马，脚步却没有停止。『两个人要怎么踢？！』他小声嘟囔着笑容却不知不觉间挂上嘴角，带着鼻子眼睛也跟着笑了起来。照在身上的阳光很暖，丝丝凉凉的风从脸颊划过，这一切让他舒服得想开怀大笑『喂！白马！先说好，输的那个明天要去暮目那里认错领罚！！』

『好！！哈哈哈哈！』白马大声回应着。两人开心的笑声几乎盖过了街市的嘈杂，引得行色匆匆的路人频频回头看这两个疯跑傻笑的男人。

***

身着白风衣的男人牵着蓝色西装男子的手。两人笑闹着，同样白皙的皮肤在明媚的阳光下熠熠生辉，轻快地跑过斑马线，刚好穿过服部平次的眼前。

『哇塞！！！』远山和叶激动地从车里探出头『平次平次，你快看啊！！好帅的两个男人！！长的好漂亮喔~~那个金发的是混血儿吧~~好过分！为什么大阪都看不见这样这样这样帅的帅哥？！！』和叶气鼓鼓的坐回车里『唉？那个蓝衣服的男人有点眼熟呢......你到底有没有看见嘛平次？！......平次？你没事吧，怎么突然间脸色这么差？』

紧握方向盘的手由于过于用力几乎变形，服部几乎快抑制不住自己追出去的冲动。他想追出去，狠狠分开两人握在一起的手。他要狠狠地揍那个金发白衣的混蛋，大声质问那个让他痛彻心扉的人为什么轻易地对别的男人露出那般开心的笑容！！

夺去了我陪在你身边的资格，转眼你就可以对别人笑得那么漂亮呢。

工藤新一，你真的很残忍。

***

自从知道会与服部相遇，工藤一直默默为那天做着准备。无论他们之间有怎样的过节，但至少现在他们是为了同样的目标而合作的伙伴，他们的一言一行代表着身后势力的态度，而不仅仅是他们自己。见面问好要用怎样的语气，平时合作应以怎样的态度，工藤其实都认真的想过。强迫自己收起心中的怨恨、困惑还有......委屈，无数次在心里模拟着见面时的场景，默念着自己该说的话，让自己习惯到麻木。

不过老天似乎完全不待见他的努力啊！工藤扫了眼面前仍在吐沫横飞喋喋不休的目暮，决定关掉自己的所有感官，这么尴尬的场面除了逃避他想不到别的办法。

『你们两个是小孩子吗？啊？！这么重要的时候扔掉工作跑出去踢，足，球？？！亏你们想的出来！！白马，你不用笑！就凭你做的那些蠢事，警方完全有理由以『意图散播国家机密』起诉你！！』看着站在工藤身边仍旧嬉皮笑脸的白马，目暮气得脖子都红了。

『唉？我又没真的......』

『还有你！工藤，亏我还觉得你是个靠得住的大人！！你现在处在什么位置不知道吗？！这种事是你应该做的吗？！别以为你是这个专案组的统筹，我就管不了你！』目暮恨铁不成钢的戳戳工藤的肩『所有涉及你个人安全的事件里，我永远是你的上司！你给我记住这一点！』

白马不乐意了。把工藤往旁边推推，自己站到目暮面前『目暮老大，你还是接着说我吧。文件是我丢出去的，工藤是我强行带走的，本来也不干他什么事。再说了，』白马压低声音凑近目暮『他的朋友在这，你就不能给他留点面子？』说完，立刻换上春光灿烂大笑脸向目暮身后招呼着『服部君~~别来无恙啊~~你先休息下，我和工藤说些事情就过来~~』

和一大早杵在门边站军姿的两人相反，服部平次悠闲地坐在沙发上喝着茶水看资料。听见白马叫他，便转头包容地笑笑『没关系，你们继续。』

工藤囧得连站直的力气都没了。

『啧，演什么好人，』目暮不屑的斜了白马一眼『我骂他们两个的时候，你还在美国啃你的犯罪心理学呢。』想起以前的事目暮又是一肚子气。以前新一还是柯南时隔三差五就被服部那个坏小子『挟持』去吃大餐、登山远足、看现场世界杯。哎，当时无论目暮如何精心部署，这一大一小两个混蛋总有办法从目暮眼皮下溜掉。每次目暮除了事后吹胡子瞪眼外基本毫无办法。

现在倒好，又多出个白马。目暮不得不对专案组的未来感到担忧。

『唉？~~原来你不是第一次落跑呀~~』白马发现新大陆一样惊讶的盯着身边人。

工藤马上送他个后脑勺，表示什么都别问他，他什么都不知道。

『呐呐~~』白马坏笑着凑近工藤耳边『有人昨天好像还装出一副老大不情愿的样子唉......其实心里早就开心的不行了是吧~~』

工藤忍无可忍地发飙『你再胡说小心我开除你！』

『唉~~』白马回答『工藤你脸红起来好可爱~~』

啪。

玻璃间撞击的声音很是清脆，恰到好处得让几人转头看向客厅的另一边，服部平次挂着玩味笑容的侧脸。男人慢慢收回放下茶杯的手，身形顿了一会儿，站起身整理了下着装，走了过来。

看着服部走过来，目暮收回心绪清了清嗓子对工藤说『这件事今天就先到这，服部君刚从大阪赶过来，你们也好久没见了先叙叙旧，案子的事可以等到下午再说。不过昨天的事还没完，三天后你和白马一人交一份检讨上来，白马两千字，工藤四千字！少一个字，翻倍重写！！』

工藤皱眉，又来这招......

白马直接叫了起来『什么？还要写检讨？！我跟工藤又不是小学生！』

目暮无视白马，转身对服部说『服部君，我还有事得先走一步，等到晚上回来再给你接风！』说着用力拍拍服部的背『好小子，又长高了吧！』说完拿着外套走人，到了门边还不忘瞪一眼为检讨纠结致死的两个人。

『我都从小学毕业二十年了，哪还会写什么检讨啊？！』目暮刚一离开，白马的抱怨声就响彻房间。他一把抱住工藤的胳膊如同抱住救命稻草『工藤，好兄弟！一看你眉清目秀一定没少泡妞~~以前因为早恋检讨没少写吧？！两千字小case是不是？！帮我写了呗~~反正你已经有四千字，多这两千也不多对不对？』

工藤强忍着抡起胳膊把白马甩出去的冲动，深吸了一口气。服部就站在他面前，看着两人的互动玩味的表情更深了些，嘴角隐约翘起，可与工藤对视的眼神却冷若寒冰。

『好久不见，工藤君。』

男人低沉好听的声音悠悠响起，工藤心里一紧。可对方眼中的凉意已经冷进了他的骨缝，让他连呼吸都觉得难过。

『好久不见。』工藤嘴唇抖了抖，垂下了眼。


	10. 三个男人一台戏

『呐，工藤，』白马仰躺在工藤KING-SIZE的大床上，操起一本侦探小说百无聊赖地翻着『你说一个人对另一个人的感情......到底能够持续多久呢？』

这么没头没脑又少女心的问题让伏在办公桌上整理资料的工藤愣了愣，然后不满回道『你要么来帮忙，要么回你自己房间去。』

没听到答复，白马抬头看看忙碌的男孩没好气道『据权威调查，过度用脑不知节制的男人谢顶的概率比正常人高出43%，我真~的~很期待你谢顶的样子。』

『我宁可谢顶，也不想整天游手好闲。』

『年轻人，工作呢~是为了更好的生活。因为工作把生活搞得面目全非是极其愚蠢的行为。你早晚会后悔的。』

『啊啊那真是谢谢你的提醒了。』呵呵，工藤想，可惜我的生活早就面目全非了。

『你应该学学人家服部。无论工作多忙，一到休假日就把所有的事情抛到脑后，立刻跑去见女友。这才是做大事的人该有的生活方式。』

工藤眨眨眼，抬起头『女友？』

『你不知道？』白马反问『我上周末在一家西餐厅里看见服部和一个女孩子一起吃饭哦。就是那个总跟在服部身边，梳着马尾眼睛很大的女孩子，叫......什么......』

『远山。』工藤替他说『远山和叶。那女孩是服部的青梅竹马，不是女朋友。』原来这次远山也来了。

『唉？不会吧！两个人看上去挺亲密的。』白马想了想挑眉道『工藤，该不会是你的消息落伍了吧？』

懒得解释，工藤式白眼送上，接着低头整理他的材料。思绪却渐渐飘远了。

***

『那你呢？上了大学后谈恋爱，父母应该不会反对了吧。』那时很久远的一次对话。刚刚考入东京大学的服部和还是柯南的工藤悠闲地在河边散步，不经意地谈到了关于未来的话题。柯南抬头嬉笑道『打算什么时候向远山表白？』

『表白？』服部一脸的不明所以『我为什么要向那家伙表白？』

为什么？柯南有点懵了，他倒是真没想过为什么。如果没有遇上17岁那年的变故，他应该早就以工藤新一的身份向小兰表白了吧。儿时的青梅竹马，然后是恋人，最后成为相守一生的爱人。这一切对于工藤新一来说，自然而顺理成章。『难道你不喜欢和叶？』

『拜托。』服部一脸无奈『对从小一起玩到大的女孩子，怎么可能有恋爱的感觉啊？』他转向河岸不满地小声嘀咕『你以为都和你一样，认准一个人其余的谁也看不见。』工藤这小子与其说是专一，倒不如说是一根筋......

柯南有些不置可否『那......你喜欢上了别人？』

服部手臂撑住围栏，远眺的目光有些苍茫，『......是，一不小心喜欢上了个不得了的家伙。』低头自嘲地笑笑，表情中透露的些许悲哀让柯南有些难受『有喜欢的人不算还超级迟钝的。』

『你没有告诉她吗？』柯南小心地问，这家伙似乎在经历很辛苦的单恋啊。

『告诉她？唉......现在和她说估计会被吓跑吧。而且，』服部缓缓转过头，用从没有过的复杂目光看着柯南『他......听得懂吗？』

我爱你，这句话......你真的懂吗？

***

握笔的手慢慢攥紧，类似这样的回忆片段伴着一些与服部有关的小事经常这样直直的闯入工藤的脑中。不同的是，当时那些令他莫名其妙的话语、那些掩藏在欢快笑脸后的失落神情，工藤竟然渐渐地懂了

服部，你不会从那时就已经......

脸上传来的疼痛猛的将工藤从自己的思绪中拉出来，白马双手掐住工藤的脸将他的脑袋提起来。

『好痛！！你干什么？！』

『你的表情太纠结了，我看不下去。』白马放开工藤顺手捞走他正在整理的材料『什么材料能把我们的K先生搞得这么痛苦？我倒要看看。』

工藤一手捂着被捏红的脸颊，一手夺回材料『你这家伙怎么和那家伙一样的臭毛病啊？』

『那家伙？』白马的眼睛转了转嘴角忍不住翘起，声音好不戏谑。『服部君？你俩果然有一腿。』

工藤瞪圆了眼睛。这蠢货说什么呢？！

『嘻嘻！原来你们还真有感情好的时候呀。』白马好奇心又起『看你们俩除了讨论工作，平时见面都不说话。我还以为那个『莫逆之交』只是传言而已呢。』白马凑近工藤『现在是个什么情况？吵架了？』

『有没有人说过，你很八卦？』工藤反问。

『好冷淡！』白马佯装受打击，眼泪汪汪『人家只是关心上司兼朋友，为什么要被说成这样？！呜呜呜！！！』

一米八几的男人在自己面前学小女孩卖萌，工藤感觉胃里有东西往上反『你能不这么说话么？』

『那你跟服部吵架没？』白马瞬间恢复正常，正色道。

工藤被白马磨得闹心，点点头就想打发人。

『那还等什么？还不快去道歉和好？！』拉起工藤的手就往门外拖，白马阵阵有词『每个朋友都是上帝的恩赐，要懂得珍惜。闹别扭没关系，长时间不和好会真的伤和气哦！』

『白马你给我松手！我才不去！！』这货简直比服部还胡来，工藤气的肺炸，拼命地向后挣扎『你知道什么啊！！』

什么道不道歉和不和好，白马才不关心。但这种撩拨工藤的好机会，他才不会这么轻易放过。手上发力继续往外拽。工藤往前两步脚就绊倒了盆景，身子斜斜地向右倒去，眼见头就要磕向茶几。

『工藤！』白马大惊，猛力将工藤往回拉，一把抱住后两人倒地滚了两圈。

『好痛啊~~』白马支起手臂，扭扭脖子。唉，刚才用力过猛了。然后拍拍被自己护在身下人的脸『喂，你没事吧。』

这混蛋还好意思一副救人英雄的口气......工藤被撞得仍旧脑袋发晕，睁眼看东西都没了颜色。刚刚先落地的可是他的后背，把他当垫子使还一副了不起的样子，现在还压在我身上......工藤越想越气，直接抽手，一拳喂到白马的肚子上。

『呃！！』白马闷哼一声，很不客气倒在工藤身上装死。

『你赶紧起来！』

『嘿嘿~~打都让你打了』白马抬起头，英俊的面庞挂着无赖相『现在就让我压压吧......话说工藤你身上蛮香的呢......』

『起开！你属狗的吗？！』

两人打闹的正欢......准确的说是白马一个人揩油揩得正酣，自是没注意虚掩的房门何时被人推开。身高不逊于白马的黑衣男人慵懒地靠在一侧门框上，冷漠地看着在地板上两具交叠在一起扭打的身躯，嘴角噙笑。

『我说，』他低沉的声音成功吸引了两人的注意『要不要我帮你俩把门关紧些？』

『......服部？』工藤表情呆愣地和突然造访的男人对视着。眼见男人看自己的眼神越发冰冷，工藤转头看看还压在自己身上揩油的白马。

这姿势......似乎瞬间明白了服部话中所指。他猛地一脚踹开白马，起身背对着两人走到窗前整理凌乱的衣服，脸上好一阵色彩斑斓。

『哎呦喂！！好痛！！』白马惨叫着捂住肚子，一脸委屈转头看着服部『他以前对你也是这样？上手就打，上脚就踹的吗？唉？服部君，你这个周末没出去？』

服部幽幽收回停滞在窗前人身上的视线看向白马，冰冷的眼神透着狠戾『怎么？打扰你的好事了？』

白马哑然。真是毫不隐藏的敌意啊，虽然早先留意到了一些，却没有哪次像现在这般明显。臭小子！白马看看工藤的背影嘴角微微翘起，看来是很不一般的吵架呢，工藤君。

『哪里的话~~』白马站起身整理好衣服，优雅地走到服部身边一手搭在他的肩上，压低了声音『来~日~方~长~对吧服部君。』感觉到手下的肌肉瞬间硬了起来，白马满意的转身晃出了房间。这下好玩了......

『你找我有事？』工藤背对着房门平淡开口。白马的离开让整个房间安静得让人很不自在。

身后传来清脆的关门声，工藤回过头看着服部一步步向自己走过来。又是这种强烈的压迫感。这个男人每次动怒前都会用沉默向对方施压吗？......那个晚上......也是这样......想起那夜的事，工藤的心像是陷入了泥沼，连呼吸都变得困难起来。

『你跟他做过了吗？』停在距工藤一米左右的位置服部开口了，用平静低沉的声音说着让人无法平静的话。

『你说...什...么...？』工藤简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他把他当成了什么人，被他一个强迫还不够吗？怒极反笑，不想再和他说什么工藤转身面向窗外。『我要休息了，请回吧！』

『你是喜欢他的吧？』无视房间主人的逐客令，服部再次靠近工藤『你让他随意的进出你的房间，还任他对你上下其手......怎么，已经让他做了吗？』

『！！！』工藤猛的转过身，用尽全身的力气反手甩了服部一个耳光。

服部的脸偏向一侧，血丝顺着嘴角蜿蜒流下来。不过他自己似乎全不在意。看着神色激动、大口大口喘着粗气的工藤，男人用手背抹去血渍，还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。嗯，好腥涩的味道。

看着这样的服部，工藤的气力像是被慢慢抽走了，心脏处抽痛起来。他后退一步倚住窗台来支撑自己的身体。就在刚刚，他动手打了他。打了那个整整七年一直守在他身边照顾他，扶持他走过人生最低谷的朋友，打了那个和自己出生入死，总是抢着帮他挡子弹的哥们。

那个工藤曾经在心里默默发誓......永不背弃的男人......

呵呵。不是说男人之间的问题，拳头才是最好的解决方式嘛？可为什么他现在只觉得难过得想死......

手被握住，工藤愣愣看着服部很珍惜地将自己打了他的那只手拉到嘴边轻轻亲吻着。他无法理解他的意思。他们之间似乎永远无法回到从前一个眼神就明晰彼此心思的时候了。

『这只手，我从很久前就想握住试试看。不过总怕吓到你，到最后都没有勇气。』服部的笑容很悲伤『我看见了呦。你让他牵着这只手在人行道上疯跑，你笑得真好看。』

『你在......说什么......』

『你喜欢他什么呢？我不懂。』服部的表情渐渐激动起来『他拥有的，哪一样是我所没有的？他能给你的，哪一样是我给不了的？名利、地位，你已经走到了巅峰......难道是床上功夫？是这个吗？』服部猛的将工藤压向窗子，一手捧着他的脸颊一手滑到他的腰际钻进工藤的衣服里，唇在他耳边轻咛着『我会做的比他更好......我不会、不会再那样粗暴，我也可以很温柔地对你。我会比他强一百倍一千倍......怎样？要不要试一下？』

滚烫的手掌挑逗般抚摸着衬衫中工藤光洁的脊背，颈间有湿热的吻落下，男孩却连呼吸都不会了。他做梦都无法相信这些话竟然是从那个他以为这世间最懂他的男人口中说出的。你眼中的我......原来是这个样子的吗？

『放......开......我......』不行了，再这样下去，他想要的那个服部恐怕真的回不来了。『你不要让我，更恨你。』

一句话正中服部的要害，抬起头看着男孩泛红的眼中快要承不下的雨滴，服部慢慢收了手。

『还是很讨厌对吗？』服部慢慢扯出个悲伤的笑容，双手插进裤袋中『也是，我早该明白的。本来也不想再让你为难的......只是』服部轻轻捧起男孩的脸颊『我曾经以为你只能接受女人，但如果男人也可以的话......为什么不能是我？』注视着男孩的碧眼渐渐潮湿起来，服部有些看不清眼前人的样子『为什么？』

抬头注视着男人的双眸，那悲伤瞬间将工藤吞没其中。『不是这样』几个字险险的就要从嘴里流出，最终还是被工藤紧咬在牙缝间。

还是没能等来你的回答呀。许久，服部仰头长长地叹了口气，似乎这样就能把自己所有的悲伤、牵挂与不舍统统挥散在空气中。明明天气还很暖，为什么工藤会看见随着服部的那声长叹，有雾气在上空凝结。

『算了。』再看着工藤，服部的神情竟然真的轻快起来。手指轻轻滑过男孩的眼角，带走了里面的水滴。敞开怀抱，用力将男孩有些瘦削的身体抱住。真的是最后一次了。许久未闻的欠扁关西腔突然冲进了工藤的耳朵『算了！呵呵......本就已经发过誓不会再踏入你的生活的......是我违规了。何况爱谁不爱谁的，本来也是你的自由，是我乱管闲事~~只要你自己开心就好啦！』服部轻轻吻着工藤的额发，却不知自己无心落下的泪水顺着工藤的额头流进了眼睛里『只要你开心就好。』

说完，服部放开工藤转身潇洒地走向房门，再没回头。

『我不会再打扰你的生活。』


	11. 单方面的爱

入秋的夜晚格外的清冷，服部忍不住打起寒战来，刚刚明明喝了那么多酒还是不足以抵挡秋夜的凉意。

已经在空荡荡的街上晃了好久，胸口始终堵得难过，他只是想给自己找个归处，找一个可以让自己暂时忘记一切好好安睡的地方，却发现这远比破案找证据时要难得多。警视厅，他不想回了。再见面，他真的不知该用什么态度面对那个人。半年的时间里他完全封闭着自己的心，只求忘却那段长久炽热却绝望的感情。但可恨的命运又将他带回到那人的身边，相见的瞬间服部就知道他完蛋了。

他这辈子都不可能逃离那个名叫『工藤新一』的牢笼。即便为那个人伤心过、绝望过，甚至因爱生恨的做出过伤害他的事，再见面的今天他仍控制不住自己想要触碰他的欲望。多么可悲！尤其是那人的身边已经有了别的男人。

服部想自嘲的笑笑，可紧咬的牙根让他没法做出多余的表情。没错，他疯狂的嫉妒着，嫉妒或者说是愤恨？服部找不出一个合适的词描述自己现在复杂的心理感受。这种强烈的情愫像是块巨石压在他的胸口，让他想要狠狠抓住那个男孩大声质问为什么？！......可是，自己又有什么立场呢？称之为兄弟、死党的那层关系在半年前由自己亲手了断了不是吗？现在的他于那人不过是个陌生人罢了。

服部深吸一口气，希望冷空气能够平复自己激烈的情绪。抬眼四下看看，发现自己已经身在一处陌生的街角，转过弯是条较窄的街道，穿着妖异的男人女人三两成群的站在街道两旁打量着来往的行人窃窃私语着。退去白天的明媚与喧嚣，深夜的东京有着她自己的昏暗淫靡，不必多看，服部也知道这是个什么场所。转身欲走，一个黑影挡住了他的去路。服部不和善的抬起头想说些什么，却在看见对方后哑然。

『先生，这么晚了要去哪里？』对面的男孩轻佻地对他笑着。

......连声音都那么相似，服部有些回不过神。『新，新一？』

男孩子愣了愣，然后了然地笑了笑。挑逗的勾住服部的手指，眼神暧昧道『嗯，是我。只要你喜欢我可以是任何人哦。那么先生，要跟我来吗？』

一句话让服部狂跳的心冷了下来。

无论身材、长相再相似，终究不是一个人。记忆中，那个男孩的眼神始终清澈坚定，绝不可能对任何人露出如此轻佻谄媚的样子。服部静静打量着眼前的男孩，二十岁左右的年纪，似乎比工藤要矮一些，也更加苍白纤弱。这么冷的夜晚，只穿了一件贴身的黑衬衫还为了『招揽生意』大大的敞着领口。眉眼都扑了淡淡的妆，细细看来，就越发显得妖媚。

服部忍不住皱眉。他虽不是这圈里的人，却也明白这种男孩子在圈里绝对是个难得的尤物。于是看着他与那人相似的眉眼就更加觉得难以容忍。

『一晚多少钱？』

『呵呵，』男孩子像是接到了某种讯息，双手缠上了服部的腰以仰望的姿态望着这位伟岸的客人『不必急嘛~~你可以先试下我的技术哦，要是满意的话可以多包我几个晚上......不用担心，我很便宜的。』

服部脑子嗡地一声一把推开男孩，他被那句『我很便宜』刺激得不轻。他掏出钱包抓出一叠纸币拍到男孩子的胸口上，然后一刻不想留的甩开步子就走人。走了两步似乎想起来什么，回过看着一脸惊愕的男孩冷冷问道『够买你一周了吗？』

男孩子有些难堪了，用力攥住手里的钱『够、够的。』

『好。这一周别让我看见你顶着这张脸再出现在这里，明白了吗？』无视男孩子的尴尬，服部说完转身向街道深处大步走去。

街道两边还有男人女人不断地向服部搔首弄姿，这让他越发的烦躁。眼看前方右拐有一条僻静的小路，服部没有犹豫的转了进去。然后，昏暗的路灯下，两个抢眼的男人十分醒目的闯进他的视线中。

『Why?! I want to know why?! ( 为什么？！我要知道为什么？！)』其中一个身材异常高大威猛，无论是近两米的身高还是显眼的金发蓝眼，醒目的美国猛男特质在皎洁的月光下一览无余。此刻他抓着对方的手臂大声质问着。

『Hercules, DO NOT pester me again. I would have said we are not suitable for each others. (赫柯里斯，不要再纠缠我。我应该早就说过我们并不合适。)』另一个白衣黄发的男人情绪似乎也很激动，面红耳赤的完全不出平日的优雅自在。

服部冷冷看着纠缠不清的两人渐渐抑制不住胸腔的怒火，眼神危险起来。新一啊新一，这就是你看中的人？！

对面的两人也看到了服部，停止了激烈的争吵。

『Who is it? (他是谁？)』名叫赫柯里斯的大家伙问身边人。

『My colleague.（我的同事。）』穿着白风衣的男人平复着情绪淡淡答道。

赫柯里斯沉默了片刻，霸道地开口了『OK, I'll find you again. Don't try to escape from me, understand? (好吧，我会再来找你的。别想逃开我，懂吗？)』说完便消失在巷子深处。

『你怎么会在这里？』服部问。

『呵？这么问服部君未免太不懂事了。』白马很想表现出平日的优雅，但似乎尚未从刚刚的争吵中恢复过来，语气带着浓浓的火药味。索性拿出香烟，靠在灯柱上吸了起来『男人来这花街柳巷的目的还能有什么？服部君不也是来求一夜快活的？你要抽吗？』

服部无视白马递过来的香烟『你跟他什么关系？』

『刚刚的那位？』白马邪邪一笑『纠缠不清的旧情人而已。这种人最烦了，扰了今天的好兴致。怎么样服部君？玩完出来的吧，今天有没有逮到好猎物？』说着还哥俩好的将手臂搭在白马肩上。

『离开他。』服部语气冰冷不容质疑『你配不上他。』

终于把话题转到正主身上了。白马哼笑『这个『他』又指谁啊？』话音未落，白马惊觉被一股强大的力量拽了起来。

『我TM不知道你用什么方法欺骗了他的感情，但你给我听清楚。』一手提着白马的衣领一手拽住他的头发，服部直视着白马的双眼，一字一顿『别让我看见你再靠近他。否则，我有的是办法让你生不如死，只要我活着。』说完将白马重重摔向对面的墙壁上。

『哎哟喂！』好痛！这个蛮力男！！白马揉着被摔痛的肩背。『真的这么在乎他，就别总摆着臭架子，说让他难受的话，给他冷眼看！』看着转身欲走的服部，白马不满的大声道『现在的年轻人都是怎么回事？在喜欢的人面前弱势一些会死吗？会死吗？！』

服部停住了脚步没有回头『我和他的事与你无关。』

『是你们两个把我卷进来了好吧！』白马大叹口气，没耐性地说『我不知道工藤那家伙为什么没和你解释清楚，我和他不是你想的那种关系！......至少现在不是......误会人也要有个限度！』

这话丝毫没让服部觉得开心，反而更搓火了。他转头一脸嘲讽的表情看着白马『不是哪种关系？你敢说你对他抱有的只有朋友之间『纯洁』的友谊？』

『不必抬举我。』听出了服部话里的讽刺，白马也不动气，摆摆手继续说『我身边的男人只分两种：情人和情敌。没『朋友』这个分类。当然，我承认我是有想法把工藤划到情人那边去，不过嘛，』绝对露骨地打量着服部黑T恤遮掩不住的胸肌和钢筋有力的手臂，白马笑得招摇邪魅『我最近发现......做他的情敌似乎也不错。』

服部只觉得浑身的血都往头上冲，顿时青筋暴起，忍无可忍。

***

东京新宿派出所。

『你们是哪个单位的？为什么打架？』国字脸警服某男看着对面惨不忍睹的两个人不耐烦地重复着问话，手中的笔敲得桌面咚咚响。

对面一黑一白两个全身挂彩的男人不约而同的看了对方一眼，同时一脸厌恶的别过头。服部左眼已经肿的睁不开，右嘴角挂着明显的擦伤，身上的黑T恤也被撕出一条大口子，露出黝黑色结实的腹肌。旁边的白马就更不必说，长的白皙使他的脸显得尤为惨烈，右眉弓被打散不说，左颧骨也肿了起来，身上的衣服倒还完整，挂在手中的白风衣已经完全被撕成破布了。

国字脸看了看两个人写的陈情材料，除了姓名一栏上『服部平次』『白马探』两个名字外，身份ID、工作单位以及下面的事件过程，两个人像约好的一样完全空白。看这两个人的穿着气质并不像是街头混混，不过深夜在有名的『花街』大打出手也绝对不是什么善类。不过『『服部平次』这个名字倒是有些耳熟呢。』国字脸似乎想起了什么，惊讶道『唉？你不会是关西的那位服部吧！关西最年轻有为的警视，以前做自由侦探的那位！』

服部无奈地看着国字脸，这种情况下被认出来他一点也不觉得骄傲。

『久仰久仰啊！我看过关于您的好多报道，您是位了不起的男人！』国字脸完全陷入个人崇拜，忘记了现在的服部只是个待审查的闹事者。『您是来东京办事的吗？这个男人是您要抓捕的犯人？』国字脸指着白马问道。

『你有脑子吗！！』白马瞪圆了眼睛大骂『你见过哪个犯人因为和追捕他的警察互殴而被捕的？！』

『白马你闭嘴！』身后传来一声呵斥，吓出白马一身冷汗，心虚地转过头。

『美、美和子姐姐......』

佐藤本就是憋着一肚子气来的。结果一进门竟然还听见某人这么嚣张的和警察顶嘴！还脑子呢？！身为警察，却在风月场所因为打架被捕，脸都丢尽了还要什么脑子？！『哼！』佐藤狠狠瞪了两人一眼，转身和国字脸低声交涉着什么。不一会国字脸就笑逐颜开的连连点头哈腰，看了白马和服部一眼便转身去做别的事了。见此场景两人在同时输了口气在心里大呼得救。

『走吧。』佐藤没好气的拉开大门『工藤君还在外面等着呢。』

『唉？~~不是目暮老大？』白马心中大喜，他都准备好被目暮拎着耳朵骂了。

『哼，他要是知道了，你们两个还想这么快就出来？借机关你们两天都是轻的。』佐藤答。

服部就完全高兴不起来了，刚说不再打扰他的生活就又给他添了麻烦，服部心里懊恼的紧。自那以后有一周左右没碰面了吧，结果再见面却是这种情景。服部无奈的叹着气看向高高台阶下的男人。

多么漂亮。

一身白衣的高挑男子有些慵懒地倚站在轿车外，随风浮动的黑发闪着墨绿的微光，白皙的皮肤在阳光的照耀下给人一种近乎透明的错觉。男子正聚精会神地看着旁边宽阔的场地上的两个正在奔跑的孩子，稍大的孩子高高举着手里的风筝，完全顾不上后面的焦急地追逐着他，快要哭泣的女孩子。男子的嘴角不明显的微微翘着，虽然他带着墨镜，但服部仿佛看见了他微微眯起眼睛，深邃的眼神中满是笑意的样子......

身体某处就这样裂痛开来，逼得服部眼睛跟着酸涩。既然不想回应我的感情，为什么还要让我看见你这么美的样子？新一，你叫我如何能放手......

工藤摘下墨镜，不动声色地看着站在自己面前全身挂彩的两个男人。许久，『谁先动的手？』低沉喑哑的嗓音让服部心里一疼。

白马总算逮住机会，狠狠甩了服部一个大白眼，满脸写着『不是我』。

『是我。』服部倒也坦坦荡荡。

『你！』工藤刚要发飙却在对上服部的眼神时哑了。不是自责或满不在乎，服部的神色中充满了不和情景的焦虑和关切。这神色工藤明白，从前自己稍稍抱恙就会24小时围着他乱转的表情，工藤怎么会不记得呢？以为自己早就习惯了他的冷漠，以为自己已经放下了心底对他的依赖，可突然对上这熟悉的神色，工藤惊恐的发现自己心底的某种感情像是冲毁堤坝的洪水，险险的就要从他的眼中口中奔涌而出。

那种名叫『委屈』的情绪。

工藤急转过头，愣愣地看着同样满身是伤的白马平复着心情，工藤在心底唾弃自己。『先去医院。』工藤对佐藤说完，转身坐回副驾驶位。

『唉？！』纳尼？这就结束了？！白马的眼睛越瞪越圆，自己平白无故地遭到同事的毒打，上司竟然就说了一个『你』就把他打发了？！工藤新一，你个没良心的萝卜，也不看看这几天都是谁在照顾你！！白马气愤地看着服部坐到车后排，义愤填膺『不，我坚决不和这个野蛮人坐在一起！』

工藤按下车窗，有些为难地看着他『你确定？咳咳......』

咳也没用，你这招只能糊糊你家那个野蛮的服部平次！！白马别扭的把头一甩，过了会听见工藤投降似地叹了口气。

『佐藤姐，开车吧。』

***

当然，白马君最终还是很不争气的上了工藤的车。他是心胸宽广的成熟男人，才不会和野蛮的、没良心的小孩置气。和服部打了一晚的架又被『请』到警局听训，白马实在累得睁不开眼睛了。

至少到了医院，他能得到很好的照顾是不是？然后......

米花综合医院急诊处置室。

服部和白马，一坐一躺，大眼瞪小眼。一刻钟后，白马憋不住了，『工藤呢？』

『刚刚接了个电话，有急事，和佐藤走了。』服部靠在椅背上淡淡地说。

『所以呢？』

『他们让我照顾你。』服部耸肩。

『......』好，很好，工藤新一你真的很好很强大。『我还能动，不敢劳您大驾。』白马赌气的翻了个身，给服部一个后背。

『抱歉。』

对，你是该道歉，白马恶狠狠地想。来到医院，服部只是擦了些药，可白马却又是缝针又是打吊瓶。白马摸摸自己右额头上的纱布......要是留了疤，服部平次，看我不毁了你家新一的容！

『我昨晚喝了酒，情绪不好，不该下手那么重。不，我没想用暴力解决问题。』服部承认他的确非常非常不喜欢这个叫白马探的男人，但无论怎样都不该大打出手。当了这么多年的侦探，冲动这个毛病，他竟然一直甩不掉。

白马回过头，用戴着纱布的脸冷冷对着服部，让服部有些说不下去。

『我......我碰见他的事，就冷静不下来。』臂弯支在膝盖上，服部有些为难的十指交叠。虽然觉得难堪，他还是忍不住要把话题引到工藤身上。

『他确实病了。在你去他房间找他当天。』白马坐起身，将点滴的速度调慢了些『你想知道的是这个吧。』

白马的直截了当让服部一时语塞。

『真这么喜欢他？』来了兴致，白马将枕头拍拍，舒舒服服的靠在身后。『在乎他，却宁愿来找我这个讨厌鬼询问也不肯直接去问他。工藤那家伙也是，病了之后不让我往外说，你出了事还不是带着个病怏怏的身子来救你。你们两个真是别扭的可以。』

『他没事吧？』服部低低地问。

『先回答我一个问题我就告诉你。』白马想表现得一本正经，可嘴角却忍不住的往上挑『你和工藤......谁是下面的那个？』

服部自此相信这世上确实有些人是你用语言是沟通不了的。

例如面前这个叫做白马探的男人，上一秒服部还因为他脑袋上的纱布感到些许愧疚，而现在他只觉得自己实在下手太轻。上面、下面、1号、0号，这些那个圈子里的专用词汇服部很早就懂了，却从没想过会被谁这么直白地提问。不，还好，这个混蛋是在问他而没有跑去问工藤。忍了再忍，『我和他不是那种关系。』

『哦？很可靠嘛服部君。『你是不是想说你对他只有‘纯洁’的朋友之间的友谊？』』逮住了机会不报复就不是他白马探了，于是他学着服部之前的腔调反问道。

『......』

『别介意，我只是太好奇。』不等服部皱眉，白马很知趣地见好就收道『要知道我可被工藤那小子骗惨了，被我勾搭了这么久没一点反应的，他还是第一个。我还以为他真是个直的，结果是心里有人了啊！』

『他是直的没错。』白马是那个圈子里的人已经很明显了，服部努力习惯着白马行为处事的风格，可『勾搭』这个词他还是难以消受，语气难免有些恶狠狠『对你没感觉很正常。』

『(⊙o⊙)哦？那你？』

『我也一样。』服部的坦白中带着些许自嘲『我单方面地放不下他而已。』

不曾向他人倾诉过的感情，纠结了自己多年，如今轻易的用几个字便道了出来。服部眨眨眼，感觉那些常年郁结在胸口的东西竟真的疏散开来。

『我单方面地喜欢着他。』

***

那天，服部对白马说起了很多往事，零零碎碎。

『我那时只觉得他是个养尊处优的少爷，无非是头脑好些又刚好碰上了耍小聪明的机会。你没看见他那照片上的散漫样。』对那个男人最初的印象要从15岁时那篇名为『史上最年轻的侦探』的报道开始说。文章的内容服部已经记不清了，可照片中穿着学生制服的主角无意看向镜头时那微微翘起的嘴角中流露出的恣意随性以及小小的玩世不恭，像颗火种燃起了服部身为侦探最初的斗志及好胜心。『这几年他的性格变化非常大。那个时候的他简直像个意见领袖，走到哪里支持和反对的声音都会响成一片。』在媒体面前对案件背后的社会现象毫不留情地揭露批判，也时常被一些人说成是年少轻狂。现在回过头来看，那些所谓的年少『妄言』之所以不能被接受，只是因为它们对于这个弊病颇多的社会太过犀利，尤其是出自一个十五六岁的少年之口。

原来那个男人的命运以及他们后来的相遇冥冥之中早有定数。

『我去东京向他挑战时，他刚经历了人生中最大的一次变故，我费了很大的力气才找到他。』不能说出柯南的事，这让服部的表述有些吃力。『说他一夜之间失去了一切也不为过，可你从他的情绪上完全看不出他受到的影响......』即便亲朋好友瞬间成了陌路，也丝毫不影响他陪自己玩破案竞赛的兴致。或许正是这种自信乐观的个性使得本是来挑战的自己最终选择帮助他。『他本该是个非常乐观的人。』直到那时他们之间有的还只是男人间的相互欣赏以及因此得到的友情。

这份单纯的感情到底何时开始变了模样？

『别笑我......其实我自己也说不太清。』服部坦言『察觉到的时候已经不能回头了。』发觉自己每天都会不由自主地想着那个男人的事，服部觉得这没什么。工藤是那种时常让自己置身险境的人。关心他、担心他比别人多些也正常......直到那个黄昏。昏暗的地库中，服部拖着突然病重痛苦异常的柯南躲避着黑衣组织的狩猎。他们藏在两个巨大书架的夹角处，看着门外来回走动的身影，服部抱紧怀里的小身躯，死死捂住他的嘴，以免痛苦的呻吟声引来外面人的注意。然后......

年轻的躯干撑破孩童的衣衫，毫无保留地呈现在服部眼前，白皙的肌肤汗水涔涔使得服部掌心一片湿滑。服部看着怀中脆弱到无力睁眼的男人，心跳仿佛停了。这才是这个男人真实的摸样，服部明明知道，这张脸孔在尚未谋面时服部已然熟悉......可为什么？！！

服部知道自己应该脱下风衣帮工藤遮掩身体，可震惊与恐惧使他一动不能动。股间耸立的欲望滚烫火热，这几乎是看见工藤的身体后瞬间的变化，脱下风衣他就要直视这样的自己。

一切都是老天的预谋。

服部平次的人生在18岁这年第一次惶惑起来。

『那件事之后，我突然就对女人失去了兴趣。』不是说不可以做爱......看着自己身下淫乱扭动的细腰翘臀，服部冷静就像在翻无趣的教科书，不想看可迫于考试压力不得不看，那种感觉实在是太可怕了。『男人』服部顿了顿，困惑道『男人也不行......我只想要他。』不知道该怎么办，仿佛全世界能让自己兴奋的只剩下昏暗地库中那具汗湿的属于男性的身体，无数个夜晚服部就想着那湿滑细腻的触感令自己攀上高峰......『这种忠于一个人的身体简直比Gay还不如......』

如此疯狂地想占有一个人，让他只能看着自己，让他的世界里只有自己。而那个人却以朋友的姿态站在自己触手可及的地方，心里装着别人，笑得单纯又无辜。

『工藤是那种认准一个人一件事便不撞南墙不回头的一根筋，其余的人无论为他做了什么他统统看不见。而且我也清楚......不正常的那个，是我。工藤他没有义务陪着我发疯。』服部笑得无力，神情中却充斥着执念『可是很多时候，我还是忍不住想把心掏给他看。把对他的感觉，包括那些肮脏的念头全部摆在他面前。』那样一来，你恐怕再也笑不出来了吧......一想到工藤会露出怎样震惊又厌恶的表情，服部除了心冷之外竟然感到一种报复的快感。

那个时候就该察觉，若再不离开他，做出伤害他的事只是时间的问题。

『说到底，还是我太贪心了。他不是那种可以被人掌控的男人，我却只想着把他据为己有......白马君』服部一手撑住太阳穴，没有抬头『你见过......最爱的人哭泣的样子吗？』这么多年承受着不为人知的压力与辛苦，工藤的眼泪，服部只看见过两次。

一次在三年前，精心准备了四年的围剿计划在最后一刻宣告失败，工藤不肯放弃。即使希望渺茫，他依旧积极搜索着黑衣组织头目的下落，每天奔走在警局，各处线人与家之间。连在他身边的服部也想不到，平日看不出半点异样的家伙会突然倒下去，随之坍塌的还有精神和信念。那段日子里，工藤将自己内心完全封锁起来，不对外界的一切做出任何反应，每天躺在床上目光涣散地望着天花板。他这样躺了几天，服部便不合眼地守了他几天。在服部觉得自己的精神也要崩溃的时候，工藤突然牵住了他的手，一声不吭的伏在他肩上默默流着泪，然后第二天像什么也没发生过一般继续四处奔波。可肩颈上湿热的感觉服部一辈子都忘不了，那些泪渗进了肌肤，微微的热度足以灼伤服部的心，让他体会到了前所未有的心痛与挫败。

明明发过重誓，守护他一辈子，再不让他落泪......为什么竟会走到今天这一步......

明明那么想得到他，可想起强行要他的那个晚上，服部却只记得那张茫然无措满是泪水的脸......

『我啊，』看着自己的掌心，服部默默地自说自话『就是个不择不扣的大混蛋。』


	12. 成川雪弥

东京警视厅特别行动处。

隔着厚厚的单向可视窗，工藤观察着审讯室里的坐立不安的黑衣男孩。嗯......好像是有那么点像......

『成川雪弥，东京人，20岁，初中学历......』服部的声音通过设备传至监控室，工藤看着男孩对面的服部一边翻看材料一边念着。『有什么不对的地方吗？』

『......没。』男孩子怯生生地回答，快速看了服部一眼又迅速低下头。

『不用紧张，请你来只是协助调查，』服部合上材料，善意地笑着向男孩子伸出手『你好，我叫服部平次。我们曾经见过。』

叫雪弥的男孩子看着眼前的手，咬唇倔强地不肯回应。『你当时没说......你是警察......』泪光闪闪的眼睛加上委屈的声音叫人好不心疼『早知道的话，我才不会答应你来......』

服部愣了愣，收回手郑重道『对不起，我向你道歉。欺骗你，不是我本意。』

第一次见这男孩子是在深夜昏暗的街巷里，那时看他虽然身型单薄却也称得上妖媚性感。现在暴露在日光灯下，神色中未脱的稚气青涩就再无法隐藏了，只有20岁啊......20岁却已经吃尽了生活的苦楚。服部放下档案，心里微微感叹。

『嗯......雪弥，你不介意我这样称呼你吧。』服部的声音温和了很多，『我对你并无恶意，我们还是开门见山吧。雪弥，你认不认识一个叫横濑的男人？』

看着雪弥眼中越来越明显的恐惧，工藤心里有了底便转身要离开，一旁的白马惊讶道『哟！这才刚开始，不听了吗？』

『不必了，』工藤摇摇头，又向审讯室里看了看『剩下的交给服部就好，他是这方面的专家，我在这儿也帮不上他。还有，结束后叫服部帮那男孩在顶层贵宾室安排个房间好好休息，警备不能松懈但也不要让他有压力，怪可怜的。』

白马忍不住噗嗤笑出来，招来工藤嫌恶的目光。『别别，』白马摆手解释道『你跟服部成天意见不合，看人的眼光倒是出奇的一致哦。』白马看着窗子对面的男孩子，压低音量『一样的差。』

工藤不爽『我听见了哦。』

『这个男孩子说不定是服部的那个哦。』白马竖起小指邪恶地在工藤眼前晃晃『和你长得这么像，你真的一点都不感兴趣？』

工藤一脸『你很无聊』的表情道『笔录和录音材料尽快整理，晚饭后开始做分析。』说着向大门走去。

一听到工作白马立刻激动起来。『像得只有皮囊而已，雪弥君比你可爱千万倍，你再这样工作狂小心服部他......』

门啪地一关，白马造反的声音被厚厚的隔音墙完全留在了监控室中。工藤上一刻还云淡风轻的脸就像一张被摘掉的假面具，困惑、纠结、挣扎的情绪占满了他的目光与眉间。耳边环绕着几天前和白马谈论到服部时突兀的一句话。

『虽然我不知道你们俩因为什么吵架，也很不想很不想替那家伙说话。但他喜欢你，你是知道的吧？』

工藤深深吸气再重重地吐出去。发现没什么用，于是肩膀一塌斜身靠上监控室的房门。不知道......那个人从来没跟他说过，要他怎么知道？......他又想起了那个充斥着痛苦和背叛的夜晚，身子跟着抖了两下。真是抱歉，遇上这种糟心事他当自己眼瞎、被狗咬、自认倒霉，他觉得他已经足够大度了。要他把那种事当成是表白他真的做不到！！

这下好了！工藤按住自己狂乱的心跳。之前只是无法直视服部的眼睛跟他说话，现在连这样单方面地盯着他心脏都能跳成这样。工藤新一，你真是越来越有出息了。

***

嗯，上面的情节有点乱，米兰整理一下。

事情要从两天前白马和服部休完伤假归队说起。这段时间案情进展快到匪夷所思，像是故意在验证工藤一直以来的推断一般，刚到九月份，与Noah有关的人物纷纷在东京现身。其中让工藤最为震惊的就是这个叫『横濑』的男人的出现。

在三年前的行动中，工藤给这个肥如猪的男人起了个和他身形截然相反的代号：老鼠。顾名思义：引蛇出洞。抓住这个男人的行踪，Noah这条大蛇离得就不远了。当年很多污点证人都证实了这个男人和Noah的来往非常密切，可是都无法说清此人的真实身份。他并非方舟组织的成员，拥有合法的药材经销公司，规模不大，却是方舟最大的渠道商，这里面洗白了多少黑钱不言而喻。当年服部费尽了心思才取得证据证实该公司存在非法经营，可主犯却在一周前便逃之夭夭了，他的公司也在三个月后自动倒闭。

『没有什么头脑却是颗好棋子？』三年后的现在，服部再次看见这男人的照片，有些感慨『当年隐藏的那么好是Noah在保他。会保他说明他还有用处。现在却像颗弃子一样被最先丢了出来吗？』

『现在定论还为时尚早，线人只说有人在以他的名义招揽生意，他本人还没有露过面。』工藤慢慢说着自己的想法『要想办法把他引出来。』

目暮接话『吸引老鼠的奶酪倒是已经发现了，只是还没找到本人。』他示意佐藤打开投影仪，帆布上清晰地映出一副图片，是个又矮又肥的男人搂着一个高挑清瘦的男孩子进入豪华轿车的背影。那个肥男人不用说就是横濑。『他身旁的男孩叫成川雪弥，三年前横濑为了他曾和一些黑道上的人火拼过，结果两个星期不到就东窗事发了。这个男孩子原本也是横滨『那里』的头牌，横濑逃走之后有人曾在横滨见过他，说明横濑没有带他走。』

目暮说完后有些为难的看了看工藤，点开另外一张照片，在座愕然。背景是令郎满目的各种名酒，照片上男孩子身着一件白色繁花的衬衫斜靠在吧台上，上衣襟大大地敞开，看着镜头神色慵懒魅惑。虽说比较重口味但不得不承认确实很漂亮。

只是......只是，若不是屏幕左上角写着『成川雪弥.jpg』这简直就是......众人忍不住将目光慢慢移向了工藤。

『那个，工藤』白马忍不住先开口道『你是不是有个失散多年的弟弟之类的？』

工藤熟练地用眼神示意白马滚蛋后开口『非常时期用非常办法。现在首要的任务是找到这个叫雪弥的男孩。他恐怕是唯一一个从横濑手里活下来的人证了。』工藤一句话引得所有人包括他自己都皱紧了眉头。

如上所述，叫横濑的男人食男色，这种事在有钱人的圈子里其实不少见，只是像他这样变态的仅此一份。发现这个事实是在方舟被从日本肃清之后，警视厅在搜查横濑住过的一栋别墅时，无意地发现了地下室的暗门，而里面狭窄的空间并排立着三个长长的黑色编织袋。编织袋里是......米兰实在描述不下去了。（对对，我其实是不爱编。）

当时服部最先到的现场，看过之后便将还是柯南的工藤拦在门外，说什么都不让他进去。不让看现场就罢了，案件的报告终是要经过工藤的。工藤看着尸检报告时还算镇定，等看到7寸大的尸检照片时，脸色开始惨白。还没等服部去抢，工藤自己扔下材料冲进厕所抱着马桶吐了个天翻地覆。服部当时一边给他拍背一边埋怨『叫你别看别看，就是不听。』

阴影，绝对的心理阴影。能让两个从小就看惯尸体的侦探几天吃不下饭的现场，天下之大独此一份。

......『哦那个，横滨的线人提供说，他们最后看见成川雪弥是在一年前。』目暮有意打断大家的回想『那个男孩子曾经在横滨站过街。大概一个月的时间，之后就再没见过。家里人似乎也已经和他脱离了关系，很多年没有联系过了。想要找他，有难度。』

『我见过他。』服部的声音带着些许困惑突兀地响起。

『哈？』不光是目暮，在座的各位都没反应过来。

『我见过这个男孩，就在上周。』

之后的抓捕行动简直顺利得没天理。服部佯装嫖客来到上次遇见这个男孩子的新宿花街，结果10分钟还不到这小鬼就现了身。两人寒暄了两句就自然而然地牵了手，结果连编好的谎话都没排上用场，雪弥便跟着服部进了高木开的的士里，连夜送进了警视厅。

***

远山和叶坐在沙发上满眼好奇地打量着房间的陈式摆设。不多时，穿着嫩黄色碎花和服的美貌少妇端着放有茶水和瓜果的托盘走了进来。

『兰~~这房间的装修是谁的注意？不会是桐屿那只大笨熊的吧？！』和叶总是很不客气的称呼小兰那身材魁梧头脑单纯的警察老公是只大笨熊，可又总是忍不住羡慕他对小兰的一心一意。『真好，我结婚时也要这么装修新房！』

『当然是我想出来的，每次问他就会说『你觉得好就好』问了也是白问的。』小兰放下手中的东西，坐到和叶身边。『话说你和服部也差不多该定下来了吧？......他和你提过吗？』

『他你还不知道？』和叶佯装不在意地摆摆手『每天除了工作就是工作。要他陪我就找一堆借口推三阻四......来东京快一个月了，就一起出去过两回。想想就生气。』说着愁容慢慢爬上了眼角。

『好啦好啦，随便唠唠怎么真生气了呢？』小兰嬉笑着把削好皮的苹果放到和叶手上『你不也知道他很忙嘛~~男人有事业可忙是好事。来，吃个苹果消消气。』

看着手中的苹果，和叶抬起水水的大眼睛看着小兰，『兰，你真的很好.....漂亮、温柔还坚强。真的搞不明白工藤他在想些什么，竟然能放得下......』

小兰愣了愣，眯起眼睛，笑容浅浅的，释然又有些淡淡的哀伤。两个女孩子，自17岁相识就做着同样的梦，关于身边那个『青梅竹马』男人以及未来的梦，那是属于她们两个人的秘密。而现在，其中一个已经梦醒，牵起了别人的手步入婚姻殿堂。另一个，虽然坚持着那个梦想却总是不幸福。小兰其实不忌讳『工藤新一』这个名字，但也知道除了面前的这个女孩，已经不会有任何人再向她提起。『过去的事就......』

『呵呵，不过我也一样。我也搞不清楚平次的想法。』和叶低着头把玩着手中的苹果『明明离我那么近，说不定在哪天也就那样子走散了......』

『和叶！不许瞎说！』小兰握住女孩子的手打断道『不会的。相信我，你和服部君是不一样的。这么多年他不是一直在你身边嘛！而且你们现在已经是恋人了！不要想那么多......』

『嗯，是啊』回握住小兰的手『兰，你知道我以前有多羡慕你吗？工藤明明一直不在，可听你说着你们两个人的事......那种感觉就像他一直站在你身后。我和平次一直在一起却总觉得他的心离我好远。』和叶看向窗外『这样的你们都走散了，我还能期许些什么？』

***

两个女孩子或许想不到，她们话题中的两个男人其实此刻也聚在一起，只是气氛相较之下便生疏了许多。

『差不多都在这了，』服部将材料拍在茶几上『那个孩子和横濑相处的时间其实非常短，不到两个星期。但是对那个男人非常恐惧。一说到他的事情就一直抖个不停。哎，真TMD是个畜生。』想到成川含着眼泪讲的那些事情，服部忍不住说了句脏话。

工藤拿起材料快速浏览一遍，也不禁皱了眉，把东西放回茶几转头问旁边的白马『录音材料你已经听了，怎么看？』

白马抱着茶杯一副深思状，认真道『横濑确实是个少有的心理变态。我在美国有一家心理康复中心。你们办完案子，能不能让我把人带回美国研究研究？』

『这事你跟目暮去说。』工藤没心情去应和白马的冷笑话，白眼翻得那叫一个烦躁，『能不能先说点正经的？』

『我觉得那小鬼说的话有很大的水分。不过关于那个变态的倒像是真的，在那种不见天日的地方生活了这么多年，他现在这个样子已经算是不错了。』话题步入了正规『就他所说，当时横濑为了他曾经几次到横滨去闹事，他们老板实在没办法护住他，只能将他赶出横滨，他才会落到那个变态的手上。实在不像是横濑那个谨慎胆小的男人会做的事情。如果这些都是真的，雪弥这根线的价值就大了。』

『服部，你的想法呢？』工藤若有所思『你看成川有多大可能会帮我们？』

服部的眉头皱得有些紧，沉思许久道『太巧了。』他拿起茶几上的资料边想边说『我觉得，这不会有些太巧了吧。我们刚好需要这样的人，他就掉进了我们的网里。这简直像是故意诱导我们拿他当饵一样。』

『巧吗？我怎么不觉得。』白马毫不掩饰自己的玩味态度『我觉得真正巧的，是你和那小男妓恰巧认识不是吗？』

抬眼看着白马那张欠扁的脸，这货绝对是故意在工藤面前这么说的吧。服部心里后悔上次揍他还是揍得轻了。『真有趣，身边只有『情人』和『情敌』的家伙质疑起别人的私生活倒是振振有词。』

『我呢是『情人』和『情敌』。』白马也不示弱，邪笑着回道『那服部君呢，就『像某人』和『不像某人』喽？哎？你不想成川君去横濑身边不会是因为舍不得吧？』

眼见服部的全身肌肉绷紧整个人都粗了一圈，工藤喝道『你们两个够了！这都是些什么乱七八糟的！真烦。这都什么时候了？你们还有闲心吵这些屁用没有的！』烦闷爬上眉梢男孩胡乱揉了两把头发『算了！今天到这，我需要先想想，剩下的明天再说。你俩今晚好好休息，明天少说废话。』

『嗯，我回去了。』服部慢慢敛起想揍人的神色，站起身往门口走。再和白马那混账共处一室他真的不知道要干出什么来。

『服部。』身后工藤的声音略带犹豫。

服部停下脚步转头看他。

『我知道你不同意我的做法，我知道这样确实对不起成川君。不过我们现在没有别的路可选。』工藤心里很惊讶，这些话他说得顺顺畅畅理所当然。为了他自己的目的，他一脸正色地把受害者重新送回到罪犯身边，把旧的伤口重新剥开再撒上一把盐。从什么时候开始，只要为了赢，他变得什么都做得出的。『我会尽可能为他争取足够的补偿，所以......』

过去的工藤新一，果然是死了。

『所以，你想让我去劝他回到那个变态身边去。』服部缄默良久沉沉叹了口气，摊开手一脸的认命『我知道了。我去。』

男人的答应没有缓解工藤的不安，那声叹息让男孩内心更加焦灼。他在让服部干一件他不愿去干的事，只因为他想利用成川对服部的些许好感来增大事成的几率。他......『服部，我......』

服部摆摆手不让工藤继续说。『你知道只要是你决定的事，我都会去做。』男人说这话是绝非在表忠心，那神情中的认命与灰败仿佛他只是无奈陈述一个他永远改变不了的事实『之前是这样，以后也不会变。』

工藤狂跳的心尖，涌起一股酸涩。


	13. 别再逼我

以为成川那里十拿九稳的工藤新一没有想到，在第三天的专案组例会上，服部会直接对他说『不行。』

『成川做不到。』气氛白炽化的会议室里，服部看着对面一脸冷硬的工藤一字一顿『那个孩子只有二十岁，他、做、不、到。放弃成川雪弥这条线，开始考虑别的方案吧。』

所有人哑然着。虽然都知道有这种可能性，不过他们已经走到了这一步却要另辟蹊径，大多有些难以接受。尤其是工藤新一的脸色根本没法去看。

『昨天你跟他谈了一整天吧。就得到这么个结论？』将手中的钢笔往会议桌上一扔，工藤往身后的椅背上一倒『我开出的价码他不满意？』

服部的眼中有了明显的不奈『这不是满意不满意的问题。我说的很清楚，成川他做不到！你没看见！每次提到横濑那孩子抖得像片树叶一样！这个样子即使你把他弄回到横濑身边，他能做得了什么？！』服部深吸一口气试着自己镇定下来『我们不是没有别的办法！这么做太......』

『我知道！可是没时间了！！』工藤一声低吼猛地一推桌子，借着反作用力让身下的凳子向后滑去。凳腿与地面摩擦发出的吱嘎声突兀得吓到了很多人。

哎哎，目暮扶住额头低叹，又开始了。

工藤大步走到墙边，抬眼森森地盯着占了全墙上的大幅图表『BLACKHOUSE - Overall Plan』，他抿着嘴唇低低的喘气，仍不能掩饰他神色中的焦躁。

放弃成川这条线的确还有别的方法抓住横濑，可是时间呢？从策划到部署再到行动至少要一个月的时间。一个月、一个月！一个月之后他即使抓住了横濑，能顺藤摸到Noah的几率也会大打折扣！工藤的脑子飞速运转着，眼睛在整张图纸上来回逡巡了数遍，渐渐迷成一条缝。『去TMD别的办法。』工藤轻捶墙壁道，下定决心一般转身拉开会议室大门。

白马站起身不明所以。看着身边的服部像箭一般窜向门口，才愣愣地跟着跑出去。

『你不能强迫他！』门廊外，服部拉住工藤的手臂正色道『我们有我们的立场！别忘了他是个受害者！』

工藤性情向来温和，这点在专案组很出名，所以像现在这样危险地瞪着一个人的时候非常少。至少白马来了这么久真的没见过。只见他不置一词用力甩开服部，继续往前走。

服部啧了一声紧跟上去。

『别担心。』身后的目暮拍拍白马的肩『一段时间总要吵上一两回的。你刚来不知道而已，我们几个老家伙都习惯了。最近他们关系挺冷淡的，吵吵架也许不是坏事。』

『看他平时一副好脾气，一生气起来还挺吓人的。』白马歪歪脑袋撇撇嘴，心想，工藤这小子之前还跟他说什么服部好冲动啊，别和他一般见识啊。瞅瞅他自己这幅样子。

『工藤那孩子对一些事情执念很深。平时看不出，往往到一些要紧的时刻就很容易钻牛角尖。』目暮默默说道『服部平日里看着大大咧咧没什么耐性，到关键的时候却很冷静，变得非常可靠。这么多年也一直默默在工藤身边支持着他。有的时候我觉得』目暮看着走廊那头一边走路一边激烈争吵的两个背影『新一能撑到现在都不曾走错路，全靠身边这个男人了。』

旁观者清啊旁观者清。白马耸耸肩，不知这当局的两个傻子还要别扭到什么时候？

***

对，当局者的感受非常糟糕。

工藤强势推开成川的房门时，那个男孩正坐在床边满眼寂寥的发着呆。此刻显然被他风风火火的架势吓愣了。

紧跟而入的服部气得不轻可又拿他毫无办法，立在门口墙边看着工藤继续风风火火的拖着凳子径直走到雪弥床前。

『啪』地凳子落了地，工藤跨步坐到成川雪弥正对面。

雪弥坐在床边抱住双腿低着头，身子微微颤抖着。看上去非常的可怜。服部看不下了直接将头撇向别处。

工藤默默看了这男孩一会，心情渐渐平静了些。自己刚刚的举动吓到他了，工藤有些不忍。但他也知道现在不是的时候！

『成川君，你好。』工藤调整了坐姿，让手肘撑在腿上，声音不带感『突然来打扰你真的很抱歉，我叫工藤新一。』

雪弥眼中带着惧意慢慢抬起头，却在看清来人的脸时愣住了。半晌『你就是......那个新一？』

这次换工藤愣住，被第一次见面的人称呼名字真的很少有。因为长得像有人和他提过吗？『嗯，他们说来了一个和我很像的男孩。我应该早点来看看你。』工藤嘴上寒暄脸上却没有半点笑意。

雪弥害怕却又忍不住好奇地看着工藤。眼睛瞟向一边的服部，又转回来继续看着自己的脚丫。

仅仅是几个小眼神，连工藤都忍不住觉得这个男孩非常可爱。服部这家伙......不会是真不舍得才......

工藤皱眉摇头，像要把这些乱七八糟的想法从脑中甩出去一般，沉声道『成川雪弥，现年20岁。初中毕业后便和家人脱离了关系。在12岁和15岁时因为携带毒品分别被关进少教所半年和一年的时间，16岁因为涉嫌情节严重的聚众斗殴被判一年监禁。』他不带感情的陈述着男孩不堪入耳的过去『最近的一起犯罪记录是在去年，我想想是什么来的？偷窃是吧。』

男孩子的头几乎埋到了两腿见，身体颤抖的快要坐不住。

『工藤！』旁边的服部出言制止。工藤也不回头，在唇边做了个噤声的动作又指指服部。服部狠狠啐了一声不再看他。

『剩下的一些我都记不清了，大概都是有伤风化之类的事情吧。』工藤抬眼看着男孩子，声音柔和了一些『成川君，我想服部君已经和你说了，我们现在非常、非常需要你的帮助。横濑是个十恶不赦的混蛋。他不仅伤害过你还杀害过很多人。这些或许你要比我更清楚。我能理解你的害怕。但我需要你坚强起来。』工藤说着伸出手握住雪弥环抱着双腿的手。那双手真的很凉，工藤定定心神告诫自己不能心软『在你和横濑接触的过程中，我们会在暗中保护着你，不会让你有任何意外发生。如果你答应协助我们，不仅是服部和你说过的那些，只要你希望，我可以给你一个全新的身份，送你到你想去任何一个国家，让你重新接受最好的教育，开始一段崭新的生活。』

之前服部给出的条件是，删掉雪弥档案里所有的犯罪记录，保证他能安全地生活并有一份稳定的工作。工藤想不通，对于一个还不到20岁、档案里已经如此劣迹斑斑的男孩来说，有什么是比这个更有吸引力的？而现在自己开出更高的价码是否能够让他动心呢？

不，他没有别的路可选。就像工藤自己也没有退路一样。即便强迫，也必须要他答应下来！

工藤看着男孩因为自己的话而茫然颤抖的眼睛，狠了狠心，放开他的手。『同样的，你仍然可以拒绝。不过，我可以告诉你，横濑他现在四处派人打探你的消息。离开了我们的保护，你很快就会落到他的手上。』看着男孩子惊恐看向自己的眼睛慢慢渗出水滴，工藤冷漠道『那会是怎样的结果，没人比你更清楚。』

『不......』雪弥疯狂地摇着头，仿佛眼前那个眉眼和自己如此相似的男人是恶魔一般，他拼命地向床里面缩去。『不！不！我不要！我不要回到那个魔鬼身边！』眼泪大滴大滴顺着那惊恐万分的脸颊落了下来『为什么你们都要把我送回到那个魔鬼身边！！！』男孩哭声中的惊恐和伤心足以让任何人动容。

『雪弥！』服部快步走到床的另一边，想安慰那个男孩。可男孩急急地退到墙角，将自己蜷缩成一团不让任何人靠近。

『骗子！！都是大骗子！！』雪弥泪眼看着工藤和服部愤怒又悲伤地哭叫『那个男人是魔鬼！！你们只知道让我回去，你们知不知道他对我做过些什么？！』

男孩子哭着跪在墙角边去扯自己的腰带，将裤子退下露出左侧的鼠蹊部，上面『横濑』两个字丑陋无比，很明显是用刀子一下一下刻上去的。『先用刀子一下一下的划，再用烟头烫......』男孩子直直地望着工藤，声音里没了刚刚的歇斯底里，只有眼泪一刻不间断的顺着脸颊流下，打湿了胸前的衣服。『你只知道他杀过很多人......那些人有哪些死法你知道吗？』

男孩身上的伤痕让工藤震惊无比。看着男孩空洞望向自己的泪眼，工藤身上忍不住微微发抖。他终于明白他刚刚跟这个男孩说了何其残忍的话，『对不起......成川君，我......』

『你知道野外烧烤时烤整只羊时候怎么做吗？』男孩的眼睛一刻不离开工藤的眼，『把羊的内脏剖掉，用一根长长的铁钳贯穿整个身体，然后放在火上烤......你们找到的尸体中是不是有一个和这个很像？』男孩突然呼吸困难一般大口大口喘着气大哭『那是我的朋友！！』

『够了！够了雪弥！！』服部再也听不下去了，爬上床来到男孩子的身边将他抱住『不说了！我们不说了！』

『你骗人！！你骗人！！』雪弥大哭着推着上前安慰他的服部，伤心地大喊着『你说过不会再提把我送回去的事！！你说过会保护我！！为什么骗我？！』

『对不起！』服部不顾男孩的挣扎将他紧紧抱在怀里，像在安慰一只受到了惊吓的小动物。声音温柔却极有分量『不会了！不会有下次！相信我！我说了保护你就一定算数的！谁都不能伤害你！』服部转头看向工藤，那眼神带着决绝的指责『谁也不行！！』

有那么一刻，工藤感觉到自己的心脏像是被雪弥说的那根长长地铁钳穿透了一般。他就这样站在床边愣愣看着服部抱着哭的撕心裂肺的男孩温柔地安慰着......他不知道该说什么，不知道该做什么。仿佛身边的一切刹那之间都和自己没了关联......

***

夜已深，白天喧闹的会议室这个时候显得格外安静，连挂钟发出的滴答声都有些突兀了。

墙壁上一簇微弱的光线照亮挂在它下面的图纸，却刚好将正对面的工藤掩在暗处。看不清他的表情，他就这样静静坐着，只有那双冰蓝的眸子在他偶尔眨眼时反射出弱弱的光。

离开成川的房间时，工藤看着站在门口神色各异的人群又愣了一阵。『工藤君......』佐藤下定决心似的要说什么，却又将已经到了嘴边的话咽了回去。可那矛盾中微微带着怒意的神情工藤怎么会不明白。

他对那个男孩子做了过分的事。想着雪弥最后缩在服部的怀里哭得撕心裂肺的样子，工藤慢慢闭上眼。非常过分。

他并不奢求谁的谅解。这么多年，被夹在进退两难的绝境中，他做过那么多违心的决定！他从没奢求过别人会懂他！

可是为什么？

为什么连你也要那样看着我......

想着那墨绿的眼中毫不隐藏的指责和失望，工藤渐渐喘不过气，冰蓝的眸子里氤氲的水汽弥漫开来......不可以！工藤抬起头咬着唇迷茫地看着天花板......一滴都不许掉下来......

他太了解自己，哪怕只是一滴，都会将仅存的勇气带离他的身体。

而他的身后是空的，那个一直站在他身后可以任他依靠的人已经......

门吱嘎一声被推开，工藤愕然地看着立在门边的高大黑影。

『果然在这。』服部说着伸手摸索着墙壁上的电灯开关『黑黢黢的是想干什么啊？』

『别开灯。』三个字说得四平八稳，不愧是我们的洗衣机，好像刚刚暗自神伤的那个是别人一样。

服部顿了顿，看着房间里唯一被照亮的方案图皱眉『视力好也不能这么糟蹋眼睛吧？还有这都已经几点了？』服部借着微弱的光线看着表盘上分针时针重合在『12』处，粗粗的眉毛又往中间挤了挤『雪弥刚睡下，我去找你发现你不在房间，想你是不是还在这......你这是打算坐一夜吗？』

这么说你一直陪着他到现在了？讽刺的反问险险地就要脱口，被工藤及时咽了回去。『房间里没找到，就追到这里来说教了？』

服部有些泄气，这家伙犯起少爷脾气一样不是个好哄的。今天下午工藤对雪弥的态度确实让服部有些生气，但......没出息的他在看到工藤离开时那失魂落魄的样子时瞬间就心疼了。他后悔自己说了那些话。理智上他知道工藤的失落源自内心对成川的歉疚，与他说了什么无关，可他还是克制不住去后悔去心疼。工藤心性如何他最清楚，若不是情势所迫他又怎么会干强人所难的事。他何必要说那样的话给他难堪呢？雪弥当时哭得太厉害自己实在没办法脱身，结果整个晚上他虽然陪着雪弥却一直翻来覆去地想着另一个人。

服部走到工藤身边没有靠得太近，静静地观察着他『好了，别傻坐着了。快回房间睡觉吧，办法等明天我们一起想，总能解决的。』

『哼，说的真轻松。』工藤冷哼一声，将脸转向别处『你先回去睡吧。成川君那里......雪弥那儿等他冷静下来，我去道歉。』

『我不是......』为了让你给他道歉才来的。后半句服部没说出来，他没办法告诉他，他只是担心他想看看他。除了工作，他们已经太久没有靠近过彼此，无论是身体还是心都被划上了界限，就连现在这样默默相对都是犯规的。服部知道他该离开了。发誓不再打扰他的人是自己。可只有现在，他不想走。

看不清那个人的表情，他不安心。

『唉......』不多时，工藤长叹一口气，将手臂支在会议桌上揉着太阳穴，显得无奈又焦躁。『我都说了我会去道歉，你还想要怎样啊？』这种不尴不尬的气氛太折磨人了。他那样费力才伪装出的平静实在经不起这种沉默的考验。『你是想让我现在过去给他道歉吗？！』他飞快起身往窗边走，恨不得离服部越远越好。窗外是霓虹闪烁的东京夜景，可工藤只看到窗子反射出的那双蓝瞳，里面氤氲的水汽就要藏不住了。工藤撇开头，把自己反复鄙视了千百回。他没时间想自己为啥觉得这么委屈，只知道要他现在哭他宁可直接死。只求身后的男人赶、紧、滚、蛋！

服部抿唇。工藤还是第一次这么迫不及待地赶他走。他静静看着站在窗边那个剑拔弩张的背影，咬了咬牙。『我不是来让你给他道歉的。』男人几乎耗尽了力气才让自己吐出的每个字在这样清冷静谧的夜色中不颤抖，『我知道你为这套方案付出的心血，也知道你对它的期望......我知道你心里的难。今天跟你吵架，是我没考虑你的感受，我很抱歉......或许你并不在意我的想法，可能根本不想知道。但是，我还是想说，我相信我们能找到其他的解决办法。以前那些比现在更紧急的状况我们也都一起安稳度过了，这次我也会陪着你......会一直陪着你。』

工藤想回头。刚一动一滴眼泪便顺着眼角滑了下来，吓得他赶紧把头转了回去。他僵硬地杵在那儿，心里却化成一片。他开始责备自己的孩子气。做错事的是他，他因为愧疚才独自坐在这里，却逼得男人跑来给他道歉。他想先说句『谢谢』，自己不受控的唇角让他蓦地发觉服部这番话带给他情绪的波动比他想象得要大得多。『我没想过......要伤害他......』嘴唇抖得让声音都变了调，工藤看着交织在眼前的愧疚和委屈，心里一酸『对不起......』

工藤变了调的声音无疑让服部身子一凛，人不由自主地飞快走上前。『不是你的错。』站在男孩身后，服部最终忍住了把他拉过来的冲动。工藤的头埋得那么深，即便上面真有泪水，必然也是不想让他看到的。『成川他会明白你的苦衷，这不是你的错。』

『我不想逼他，可我想不到......别的办法。』工藤的头埋得更低了『如果可以，我宁愿替他去......！』声音戛然而止，男孩猛地抬起头，愕然睁大双眼看着窗外，不，是窗扇上映出的那张从小到大看了无数遍，几乎快要厌烦的脸孔！

上帝啊。工藤从小到大没有哪一刻像现在这样庆幸于自己的长相。

『服部，』工藤慢慢转过头看着那个正困惑地望着他的男人，声音因为激动而有些颤抖『我和雪弥长的很像，对不对？』

服部愣了愣，心中猛地警铃大震。

『我真是......！哈哈！！』工藤猛拍了下窗户，一扫刚刚的阴霾，激动地简直有些手舞足蹈『这么显而易见的事，我怎么会现在才发现？！』下一刻，他的胳膊被钳子般有力的大手握住，一股不可抗力将工藤瞬间甩出去。背部和墙壁的撞击令他吃痛来不及抬头，人便再次被那双大手按在墙上。工藤惊愕地看着近在咫尺的因愤怒而扭曲的脸孔，墨绿的眼中燃烧的怒火像是要点燃他一般。

男人的嘶吼清晰地在耳旁炸裂开。

『你敢？！！！！！————』

气氛瞬间降到了冰点。

工藤的身体紧贴着墙壁，错愕地看着那双眼爆出的凶光。面前男人野兽一般的气息令他不敢说话，不敢呼吸，好像哪怕只是稍稍移开视线，他就立刻会被撕成碎片。他从不知道这个男人的愤怒能够如此令人恐惧。

而服部是真的想撕了他。

有些时候，服部能够清晰感受到自己对工藤新一的恨意。自己所在意的、心痛的、视若生命般宝贵的东西，在那个有着生杀大权的男人眼里从来一文不值。服部只能眼睁睁的看着他将自己的心情随意的把玩在手里，再毫不留恋的扔到地上碾碎。服部恨过，也报复过，却发现伤得最深最痛的竟然还是自己。

难怪这么多年，自己守着他护着他，为他挡刀子挡子弹，却总是不许工藤说上一句感谢。因为工藤并不欠他什么，他真正想守护的从来都是自己的这颗心。

可面前的这小子最不在意的，不恰恰是他的心么？......呵，真是愚蠢。服部苦笑着慢慢放开工藤。他竟然到今天还会为这种事气到发疯，真是十足的可笑！

服部不愿再看工藤，转过身深深叹出一口气。『我不同意。』完全不见刚刚要杀人般的气势，服部平静地说『不仅是我，目暮、白马，这个专案组里任找出一个人都不会同意。这种疯话拿来当笑话说说就算了。轻易做出这么不负责任的决定，你这头儿会不会当得太失格了工藤君？』

『......服部』眼前男人的态度一如往常，只有些微发抖的语调昭示着刚刚骇人的盛怒并非虚假，工藤抿抿嘴『你、你在担心我吗？』

心口徒然一抖，服部攥紧拳，声音倔强又心痛『你觉得，我可能不担心吗？！』

工藤的呼吸跟着颤抖了起来，不禁咬住唇。他们之间如此直白袒露心迹似乎已经是上个世纪的事了......可现在的感觉又与那时全然不同。这个男人在为他担心，但他......但他也有必须要做的事。『不会有事！』工藤笃定道『我不会出事！服部，这个行动计划可是你做的，你会让成川君出事吗？不会的对不对？所以我去也一定不会出事！』

还要出事？服部光想着那个变态贪婪的视线会落在男孩身上就恨不得戳瞎他的眼睛！！！......没用的，工藤新一一向说得出就做得到，他不该抱有奢望。

他的心只能由他自己来保护。

『我会退出专案组。』服部慢慢转过身冷硬地说『如果你坚持这么做，我就带着我的人回关西。我的人不必为这种一意孤行的上司效力。』

绝对有威力的发言。峰会调走的人力至少要到六个星期后才能补充上，现在专案组的运作靠的全是服部的人，服部带着人一走，整个行动就胎死腹中。

『......你是认真的？』

服部笑笑『你可以试试看。』说完转身向大门走去。

『你这是因私废公！！』工藤的怒吼不期然地从身后传来。

呵......服部停下脚步慢慢半转过头。『原来，你明白......我的私心？』一句话说完，服部心中的苦涩猛地冲上头颅直奔眼眶。

蓦地再说不出一句话，工藤逃避般地低下头却逃不开自己狂乱的心跳。

服部强迫自己冷静下来『我会再去找雪弥谈。』

工藤一愣『你知道那孩子做不到的。』

『我会让他做到！！！』道义、原则、底线，这些支撑着信仰的东西为了你我可以统统不要！这样还不行吗？！！......一阵眩晕，服部扶住门框，声音止不住地发抖。

『新一，算我求你......别再逼我了。』


	14. 误会升级

成川雪弥坐在服部对面开心吃着鲜虾披萨和意大利面，满脸幸福的摸样让服部挺诧异。『这些只是拿来垫肚子的，出了游乐场还要去吃大餐，你可别现在就吃撑了。』看他吃的满嘴都是，服部笑着拿起餐巾纸给他擦嘴。

雪弥愣了愣，伸出舌头舔舔服部擦过的嘴角，脸红了。『还，还有好吃的呀。』

服部看看满桌子的快餐心想，这算哪门子的好吃的？

他们在东京迪斯尼游乐场的快餐店里。事情的起因还要从前几天工藤找到雪弥摊牌说起，当时雪弥被工藤几句话吓得不轻再加上想起了伤心事，哭得快晕过去还是停不下来。服部只能边安慰边开导再说些开心事转移他的注意力，像是『等到周末了，我们去好玩的地方散散心吧。雪弥没有什么想去的地方吗？』

雪弥止住了抽泣。『游乐场，』哭得红红的大眼睛可怜兮兮的看着服部『那我想去游乐场，行吗？』

『呵呵，』好吧，服部承认自己只是不负责任地顺口说说。『好好好~~』宠溺地揉揉雪弥的头发『只要你不哭去哪都成。』......

服部并不介意带着雪弥到处玩玩，只是每当想起那晚和工藤的对话，他就连直视这男孩的眼睛都办不到。当时的情形他如果不承诺会说服雪弥是绝计无法让工藤打消那个混账念头的......可我该怎么开口啊......服部揉着睛明穴默默看着对面吃得欢天喜地的小雪弥。唉......

『平次哥哥，你是不是很累呀？』雪弥双手捧着蛋糕托盘，忽闪忽闪的大眼睛里有了歉意『是我不好。你工作那么辛苦，好不容易有个周末还要陪我来这幼稚的地方......』

『没有的事！』服部一副『你不许胡思乱想』的表情道『工作忙更要好好玩玩放松心情嘛，雪弥今天开心吗？』

『开~~心~~』眼睛弯成月牙，雪弥回答得像个幼儿园大班孩子，可爱的没天理。『可是平次哥哥，那位工藤先生是个很严厉的上司吧？......』

『他呀，』服部眼里的落寞一闪而过，笑着答『说了你别不信。他平日的脾气其实蛮好的，是个只会强求自己不懂苛责别人的笨蛋。有时发些脾气也是因为工作上的事，这不刚好被你这个小倒霉蛋撞上了嘛~~』服部嬉笑着捏捏雪弥的鼻头『他之后没来找过你？』

『有、有找。』雪弥含着炸鸡闷闷道『可、可我太害怕了，就、就跑开了......』

服部想象着被留在原地的工藤一脸尴尬、手脚不知往哪放的样子......叹口气又忍不住噗嗤笑出声，柔声道『你也不用怕他。他就是个刀子嘴，有时叫人挺火大的，其实色厉内荏得很。』服部发觉自己又不自觉开始想工藤的事，连忙换上一副大大的笑脸『你和他接触多了就知道啦。吃饱了吗？走吧。』服部看看表起了身『还有时间玩一个项目，你不是说想去『幻想世界』看看吗？』

『哦。』雪弥低声应着，若有所思地跟在服部身后出了餐厅。天色已经暗淡下来，雪弥默默看着身前那个高大的背影，不由得想起第一次见到这个男人的夜晚......一样宽阔的肩膀、强壮的手臂，明明是个难得的好男人，眼神中却流露着似乎已经被整个世界遗弃般的绝望。然而那双眼在看见自己的刹那间迸发出犹如重生的热情雪弥一辈子都忘不了......新一......这个男人当时这样唤着他。平次哥哥，你果然......

『是爱着工藤先生的吧。』鬼使神差，说完雪弥自己吓了一跳。

前面地男人停下了脚步，转头看着身后的男孩。

男孩尴尬得手足无措，这让本想蒙混过关的服部突然不在乎起来『呵呵，被雪弥发现了吗？』服部嬉笑着转过身摸摸男孩的头发，语气一派欢乐『这可是你平次哥哥的惊天大秘密~~~你要好好地替我保守哦。』

宽厚的手掌传来的热度烫红了雪弥的脸，可他似乎全然不知，抬头看着笑得开怀的服部皱起了眉『平次哥哥......你不开心吗？』

看着男孩子哀伤的眼神，服部翘着的嘴角慢慢落了下来......原来这么明显啊。

『是工藤先生......是他，让你伤心了吗？』

『......』

『换做......换做是雪弥的话！』雪弥发了狠般握紧拳，却再不敢用红彤彤的脸蛋对着服部『绝对不会让平次哥哥伤心！！』

手臂失力地垂了下来，服部闭上眼仰起头慢慢呼出一口气。自从爱上工藤新一，这几乎成了他的习惯动作。静静细数着心上细碎的裂纹，静静问自己能不能对他放手，然后带着绝望继续义无反顾地走下去。

『谢谢你雪弥，我觉得好多了。』服部微笑着拍拍男孩的头想要转身前行。

『我是认真的！！』雪弥带上哭腔突然喊起来『我喜欢平次哥哥！！从第一次见到就喜欢你！！！我知道你对我好是因为我长得像工藤先生！！没关系，我不介意......』激烈的叫喊渐渐被低低的呜咽声代替『即使......即使平次哥哥把我当成工藤先生......我都不介意......我好喜欢你......』

服部默默地看着前方良久『我没有把你当成是他。』想了想笑着摇头『你们两个哪有半点相似的地方。好啦，怎么又哭了？』服部说着替雪弥擦掉脸上的泪，却发现怎么都擦不净便轻轻抱住男孩『他......要是像你这样懂得如何保护自己，知道如何示弱，就不会眼睁睁地看着自己陷入绝境却迟迟挣扎不出......我就不会这样放不下他。或是有你一半的坦诚，』服部低头将脸贴上雪弥的头顶闭上眼『我也不必像现在这样痛苦。』

『平次哥哥。』雪弥闭着眼回抱住服部的腰背。

『说到底，我也不是什么值得被爱的人。我知道他的痛苦，却还是自私地只关心自己的心情，』服部轻轻地说『总是没办法温柔地对待他。』

『才不是！！才不是！！平次哥哥是我见过的最温柔的人！！』雪弥紧紧抱住服部摇着头叫道『我不许你这样说自己！！』

『是吗，』服部抬起头看着怀中比工藤更加纤弱的男孩，他知道自己接下来的话将......非常残酷『要是我强迫你和横濑接触，你还会这么想吗？』

怀中的男孩子抬起头，表情愣愣地还没反应过来。

『如果我说，跟你在一起的这一天里，我一直想着怎么劝你回到那个变态的身边去。』对上男孩睁大的眼，服部的神色复杂悲凉『你还会喜欢我么？』

许久没有声音，雪弥像是被施了咒语，带着一脸不可置信的表情定在原地，连推开服部都忘记了。

『......平次？』一个不可置信的声音从身后传来。

服部转过头看着购物袋从远山和叶手中掉落，水果滚得满地都是。旁边还站着一脸错愕的毛利兰。

『怎么回事？......』推说有工作不肯陪自己过周末的男朋友却出现在游乐场里，怀中还抱着......一个哭泣的男孩子。和叶觉得这个世界疯了

『这是怎么回事？！！』

***

四个人坐在幽静的情侣咖啡厅深处。

和叶紧握着小兰的手，咬唇看着对面一脸不耐烦的服部和坐在他旁边满脸泪痕失魂落魄的......成川雪弥？

『我都解释得这么清楚了，你还要我怎样啊？』服部烦躁地摸出香烟点燃，深深吸了一口。『出来一天你也累了吧？还是早点回去休息吧和叶，我还得送雪弥回去......』

『服部平次！！』和叶恨透了这个男人的冷漠，怒气冲冲地指着雪弥叫道『你说有工作不肯陪我，难道就是为了和这个小子逛游乐场？！』

『你能不能不要这么不讲理？我说了成川君他是我负责的案子中重要的证人，我是警察和叶。』服部觉得实在没什么好讲『保护证人的安全难道不是工作么？』

和叶的眉头挤在一起，满脸的愤怒和委屈。她是说不过服部的。这个男人当侦探的智商不是白给的，从以前开始她就只有被搪塞的份。但就算再笨她也知道，两个正常的男人怎么会说出『你会喜欢我吗？』这种话？服部的异性关系一向很乱，和叶本以为有了自己之后他会收敛写，这下倒好！

『哼！女人玩够了，开始换男人了？』明明是个男人却哭得这么欢！看着雪弥和叶就忍不住心中的厌恶『你的品位真是越来越奇特了平次！』

『......』服部皱眉，弹了弹烟灰『和叶，我答应和你在一起，不是为了找个人来翻我的旧账。你要是觉得不开心，不必委屈自己。』

女孩的双眼一下变得模糊不清了。

一直都知道这个男人并没将自己放在心上。却没想过原来自己这般的不堪。

看着女孩充满泪水的眼睛，服部明白自己又说了过分的话。是他心如死灰时，不负责任地答应了和叶的追求才造成今天这个局面。女孩并没有什么错误。服部心里既懊恼又后悔『和叶，我......』

桌面上的手机无声地亮了起来，『工藤』两个字在屏幕上闪烁着。服部诧异地接了电话。

『雪弥在你身里吗？』工藤新一的声音里蕴藏着低低的怒气。

『在，他和我在一起、』服部瞟了一眼雪弥，又看看对面的和叶及小兰，将声音压得极低『怎么了？』

『为什么不接我电话？』

服部一愣，翻了下手机，一共13个未接来电。工藤的占了六个，四个是目暮的，还有三个陌生的号码。他刚刚很诧异，为什么来电是静音状态的？他从没静音的习惯啊。如果不是将手机屏朝上放在桌面上，那么这个电话，他还是接不到......

『不知道怎么回事，我手机静音了。』服部郁闷的解释道，突然想到了什么转头看看身边的低泣的雪弥。他在之前的快餐店上洗手间时，曾经将手机放在桌面上......难道？......

『现在至少有一个队的人在找你和雪弥，这么重要的证人你带走了连个招呼都不打，服部平次，你疯了吧。』愤怒的语言配上工藤平静的语调变得别有一番风味『你们在哪？』

手表的指针指向九点整，服部懊恼地锤着额头『就在中兴大街那家咖啡厅里。你先叫大家别着急，我马上就送他回去。』

『不必了，我已经在附近了，马上过来接他。目暮老大气的砸东西，你准备下怎么和他解释吧。』没给服部道歉的机会，手机传来了嘟嘟声。

服部愣住了。他要过来？可是......迅速的抬眼看下从刚刚就一脸茫然盯着雪弥看个没完没了的毛利兰，服部心中如临大敌『这个笨蛋！！啧！和叶，我现在有急事必须马上归队！之后再和你解释！』说完将钱包中的钞票拍在桌子上，拉起还未从伤心中还魂的雪弥就往外走。

『等......等等！平次！！』和叶哪肯这样罢休？马上跟着跑出咖啡厅大门。『你等等！话还没有说清楚！你不能总是这样敷衍我！！』着急地抱住服部的手臂，这个男人却突然停住了脚步。

身着米色风衣的高挑男子刚好推开台阶下白马I8的车门，视线投向了这里。

『......新一......』弱弱的女声从服部身后传来。

台阶下，男人冰蓝的眸子慢慢睁大，藏在讶异之色中的是某种更为深刻的感情『......兰？......』

服部清楚的知道，此刻这个男人的眼中已经容不下任何东西了。

***

日本桥的夜景美得叫人心醉。

情窦初开的年纪，小兰每每和新一出去疯玩之后，总是想方设法的骗那个没心没肺的男孩子陪她来看日本桥的夜景。不似彩虹大桥的瑰丽宏伟，日本桥的夜美得恬静深刻，像极了自己对那个傻小子的心意。在那样美丽的夜晚，总觉得即使自己什么都不做，也能够将心情传达给他。

倚栏而立，两个人的手总是离得那么近。为什么到最后都没有牵在一起？如果当初自己更勇敢一些，是不是他就不会离开的毫无留恋。

五年没见了。

17岁分别之后的一两年里，虽然不是经常，可男孩子总是会不期然的出现在自己面前，带着同以往一样单纯欢乐的笑脸。小兰的敏感使她能够捕捉到男孩身上莫名的沉重，可他总是隐藏的那么好，在自己还没来得及抓住他深究前便又消失的无影无踪。是的，毫无预兆的出现，离开时也从不会告别。仿佛和自己的重逢于他只是如旅行中看见了老朋友一样的简单随性，却一次次无端挑起自己的欣喜、期待、伤心和思念......即便如此，小兰放不开他。

最后一次见面是在19周岁生日的晚上，满脸汗水的男孩带着大大的生日蛋糕突然敲开了小兰的房门，小兰心疼他苍白的脸色，男孩却解释说是时间太赶跑的急了叫小兰不要担心，还未等落座就急急的去拆蛋糕的包装，一边还说他等下有事没办法陪自己太久。

那是小兰过的最匆忙最揪心的一个生日。

由于气息不匀，男孩点蜡烛时手还在发抖，小兰含着泪忍无可忍的对他大喊『既然没时间，还特意跑过来搞这些形式上的东西做什么？！』

『对不起，兰。』男孩只是稍稍停顿了下，对自己浅笑着继续将剩余的蜡烛点燃『我希望，你能记住我的样子......』

那一晚，男孩只陪了她27分钟。

可为这一句话，小兰又整整等了他五年。

小兰忍不住抬头仰视着身旁这个挺拔沉静的男人。米色的风衣没有一丝褶皱，勾勒出年轻男子挺拔劲瘦的身躯，深邃的目光静静的眺向远处......那样沉稳安静的气质。

『在想什么？』男人低沉好听的声音忽然而至，冰蓝的瞳孔对上小兰的眼。猝不及防，小兰心里漏了一拍。

比从前更加深邃的轮廓......虽然小兰清楚这个男人还是少年时就很漂亮，也曾想象过他变成大人后的摸样，现在真的看见了却.....没有实感。即便有这冰蓝的眸子为证，小兰还是无法将面前这个美丽沉静的男人和她所认识的那个简单明快的男孩重叠在一起。

『新一......真的是你吗？』

五年的时间。记忆中那个除了破案和足球，对其他事情总是提不起兴致的散漫小子，那个似乎永远无忧无虑没心没肺的青梅竹马，那个自己曾深深爱过的简单快乐的男孩，终是消失不见了吗？

......我希望......你能记住我的样子......

记忆忽至，小兰顿时心如刀绞。到底发生了什么事，新一？

工藤默默落下视线，小兰眼中的悲伤让他有些难过。随即抬眼对女孩温柔的笑道『变了很多么？』

『不是。』那笑容令人炫目，小兰连忙低下微烫的脸『不是的......新一，你，你真的好年轻啊！』不由得说出这一句，小兰愣了愣。确实啊，25岁的自己眼角已经有了细小的皱纹，可身边的男人仍处在全盛时期。年轻帅气、高挑挺拔，不张扬却仍鲜明的叫人错不开眼。想到这儿，小兰再没有勇气直视工藤的眼睛，她害怕男人在她的脸上看出岁月的痕迹。

工藤心中微叹着露出苦涩的笑容......啊啊，换做是从前的自己，现在会怎么说呢？

......

『就是说啊~~我还这么帅，你怎么就变成老太婆了呢？~~』他应该是一脸戏谑地奸笑道。  
『工藤新一！你要死啊？！』对面的女孩子顿时脱去淑女的形象，轮着手袋追着他满街打。

......

嘴角忍不住微微翘起，工藤想了想『兰变得漂亮了。』

女孩有些错愕地看着身旁男人与沉稳声音完全不符的嬉笑表情，忍不住跟着笑出来，却还要装作生气的嘟起嘴『工藤君也开始油嘴滑舌了呢！这些年哄了不少女孩子开心吧！』

『啊啊，我很冤啊，非要像从前一样叫你『丑八怪』才不算油嘴滑舌吗？』工藤佯装无奈皱眉道。

父母分居，年幼的毛利兰并不是很会照顾自己，上了初中仍然是草草的头发，皱巴巴的衣服。就因这个经常被某个混小子说成是『野女人』『假小子』『丑八怪』，而且一叫就是十来年，明明自己也总是踢球踢到浑身脏兮兮！！

沉住气。明显火大的毛利兰在心里默默说『哼哼，工藤君有资格这么说我吗？！以前不管出席什么重要的场合，都穿着球服一身臭汗全场乱跑的小鬼就是你吧！』虽然现在变得人模狗样，小兰斜眼看着身旁一脸无良的青梅竹马，深刻体会到恶劣的本质果然是不容易被岁月改变的。

『是啊，』工藤怀念地轻叹『那个时候我们经常被人说成是对好兄弟。』

许久，小兰反应了过来。满脸涨红一掌带风的向工藤劈了过来......

***

日本桥上，一对情侣嬉闹的很欢乐。

每个路过的人看着他们都是这样的感觉，一切都那么和谐，就连他们自己也仿佛回到了从前那个不谙世事无忧无虑的年纪。

咖啡厅里的服部也默默注视着桥上的这一对。明明隔了那么远，男子明朗的笑容还是灼伤了他的心。呵呵，多么般配和谐的画面，让服部几乎忘记了那个女人已经嫁人，而旁边的男人并非她的丈夫。滚烫的烟灰掉在服部的手上，他毫无反应仍旧面无表情的看着窗外。

『平次......』和叶有些担心地小声唤着他。他是在生自己的气吧。和叶望着对面连看都不看自己的男人有些惭愧地咬住唇。工藤新一出现之后，又来了一个女警官将成川雪弥带走了。服部他没有撒谎，那个男孩确实是个重要的证人，而自己却这样误会他『对不起平次，我、我知道错了。你别生我的气了好吗？』

男人没有理会他，看向窗外的眼中有了寒意。

和叶顺着服部的目光看出去，也忍不住惊讶了。在门口相遇后，工藤和小兰两个人彼此相望着呆站了许久，小兰先下了台阶，工藤一言不发的陪着她走向不远处的日本桥......和叶其实很担心小兰，但眼下自顾不暇她哪有精力去管别的事。可是，和叶看着桥上没有任何芥蒂开心欢笑的两个人，忍不住皱了眉。

『这是什么啊，小兰那家伙，为什么还对他笑得那么开心啊？』和叶有些愤然『那种男人好好赏几个耳光就好了啊！』心里不爽再加上急切的想要与服部有些共同话题，和叶的矛头准确地指向了工藤新一『明明为他哭了那么多次，世上怎么会有这么不要脸的男人啊！让小兰苦等了几年，一句『祝你幸福』就把关系撇的干干净净。现在竟然还有脸和她说话？！换做是我早就灰溜溜的逃走了啊！』

『和叶。』对面的男人终于转向了自己，眼中却满是厌恶『不了解的事情不要随口胡说，女孩子家为自己积一些口德。』

和叶登时哑然。

她不知道自己说错了什么，要被深爱的男友说的这般不堪。『......我胡说？这几年小兰为那个混账男人付出了多少，伤得有多深，没人比我更清楚！！他不该被骂吗？！』和叶真的搞不懂服部心里在想些什么？是啊，若不是今天的偶遇，和叶甚至不知那个负心的男人原来就在服部身边！......不，服部他明知道自己常和小兰在一起，工藤新一的事他竟然一次都没和自己说过！！和叶越发觉得服部的心离自己太远了，身体忍不住发抖『平次，你觉得工藤没错是吗？那我呢？你是不是也会像他抛弃小兰一样......抛弃我？』

服部烦躁的皱起眉低下头，这个女人总能把每件事都和他们之间的关系扯上联系。不过他没资格抱怨，他很清楚自己终是会伤害她的『我说过，你要的承诺，我给不了。对不起，和叶。』

服部不再去看女孩瞬间通红的泪眼，慢慢点燃另一只烟，又转头看向窗外。迷茫了一阵后猛的站起身四处张望着。

美丽的日本桥上哪里还有那两个人的影子？！

***

狭长的走廊里漆黑一片，工藤只能通过藏在雨帘后微弱的月光来辨别房间门牌上的数字。而脚底传来踩棉花一般的空虚感无疑让他的行动变得更加艰难。

不觉间他竟喝了这么多的酒么？心底还算澄明的家伙轻叹着推开504的房门，然后惊讶地发现自己的房间竟然没上锁？

窗前茶几旁一个身影忽地站了起来，月光描绘着他高大健硕的棱角，却也刚好将表情藏在暗处。

自己走错房间了？微醉的工藤有些迟钝地转头看了看门牌，然后皱着眉去摸门旁墙上的电灯开关。不知是不是醉酒的关系，连自己卧室的装潢也开始欺负起主人来，摸不到开关的工藤烦躁把墙壁拍的啪啪响。

灯亮了，服部平次收回开灯的手，站到工藤面前。

工藤抬眼看了看面前的男人，皱了眉，然后推开他径直走进房间，一边有些烦躁地扯下领带。

服部的胸膛开始强烈的起伏着，拳头也越握越紧。工藤推开房门的时候，服部就察觉到他喝了酒。让他发疯的是男人走过他身边时飘散在空气中那淡淡的清香。

『你在外面洗了澡？』服部听见自己沙哑的声音空洞地响起。

工藤转过头一脸意外地看着似乎拼命在压抑着什么的服部，还没明白他话中所指，又转头看看墙上的挂钟。

两点半。凌晨两点二十七分。

工藤的神色变得冰冷漠然，将风衣甩在床上，一边解着衬衫袖口的扣子一边走向浴室。似乎想起了什么，停在浴室门前开口了。『这是我的房间，请离开。』

服部的眼睛慢慢睁大，直到目眦尽裂。从来没有，即便是在那件事发生之后的再次相遇，工藤虽然逃避自己却从未表现出现在这般的冷漠和......厌恶。他没有看错，从进门开始，男孩时而瞥向自己的目光中的情绪，是厌恶。

呵呵呵，这么说自己真的猜对了。身体里似乎有只野兽在疯狂地撕咬着，仿佛低下头就能看见自己破碎的内脏和流血的心......感官和理智相继退去，服部慢慢向后靠住房门。

房门合实的声音让工藤不得不正视服部。他知道这个男人又要开始发疯了。惊讶的是，此时的自己内心竟涌动着一样的疯狂。

『真是够迫不及待的，』服部慢慢走向工藤『第一天见面就滚到床上去了吗？怎么样？现在的桐屿夫人还和你的胃口吗？』

工藤愣住，霍地明白了那句『在外面洗澡』的含义。眼睛危险的迷成一条缝，男孩脸上厌恶的神色更加明显。这个男人在以什么立场过问自己的私生活？

『那她有没有告诉你，』服部眼中同样透露着狠戾，语气却轻快冰冷『是你的功夫好些还是她丈夫更能满足她？』

服部在等着工藤否认。只要他说一句『不是你想的那样』无论真假，服部都能得救。自己对他的心意男孩并非全然不知，哪怕他还有一点点在意......！！

『你让我恶心。』

轻悠悠的一句话飘进了服部的耳朵。

『......你说什么？』

男孩露出一个冷酷的笑容，转头看着服部一字一顿道『你让我觉得很、恶、心。』

服部看着自己的手狠狠甩在工藤的脸上，看着他被不留情的按倒在地，看着他恍惚了一刻然后将头转向了一边。

『我恶心？』服部的唇几乎快碰到工藤的侧颈『我再恶心，难道还能比你这个破坏别人家庭的第三者更恶心？！！工藤新一你不是很骄傲吗？！！』服部捏住身下男人的下巴强迫他倔强地看着自己『为了区区一个女人就能舍弃自尊，你TM让我更恶心！！！』

不似服部的歇斯底里，被掰着下巴的男孩满是厌恶的脸上浮起一丝笑意，『谁都可以贬低我。服部平次，只有你没这个资格。』

我没资格？......因为我爱你，所以我没资格？......因为我爱你，所以我让你觉得恶心？......

浑身的力气像被抽走了一般，服部放开工藤，跪坐在男孩身上颓然低着头。工藤支起身子想推开身上的男人，伸出的手却被服部握住。『我对你的感情......让你觉得......很恶心？』八年的感情换来这样一句话，服部承认自己比想象中还要承受不起。『就因为......我是男人。而她......即使成了别人的妻子，你也......』服部说不下去了。

他赢不了这个女人。自己像傻瓜一样坚持的感情，只因她的出现立刻被扣上了一顶『恶心』的帽子。服部想大笑，笑得歇斯底里。可他刚扯开嘴角，眼泪就涌出了眼眶。

『服部......』工藤愕然看着全然会错意的男人，刚想开口辩解就被服部生硬地打断。『有什么不同？』工藤感觉自己的身子徒然失重，还未来得及反应整个人便狠狠摔在床上。

『我对你的感情，和你对她的感情，到底有什么不同？！！』

头昏眼花间，工藤又被服部牢牢地按在身下。

『你在上她的时候，就一点点都没想起，被我上时自己是什么样子吗？！！』说着服部扯住工藤的衣领，顺着衣襟一把撕了下去。

『服部！！』工藤大惊失色地去推他，反而被男人抓住手臂狠狠甩回床上。看着服部眼中冰冷扭曲的恨意，工藤蓦地脊背发凉。『！！』右肩骨传来清晰的刺痛，工藤忍不住蹙眉。还来不及呼痛，男人带着恨意的脸再次贴近自己。

『这么快就全忘了了么？那我就好好帮你温习一下！！——』

非常粗暴。半年的分别，几个月看似相安无事的相处，让工藤几乎忘记了这个混账男人其实什么都做得出来！蛮横的吻欺了上来，工藤下意识的躲避却因唇角的刺痛惊呼出声，男人湿滑的舌顺势闯了进来，带着血腥的味道。

混账王八蛋竟然咬他！右肩的痛触让工藤只能单手抵抗着身上的男人。这种力不从心让工藤感到绝望，连身子也禁不住有些发抖。这个男人曾带给他怎样的疼痛，原来这幅身体还没有忘记......

男人火热粗糙的手掌顺着工藤的光滑的背脊情色地抚下来，毫不迟疑的钻进工藤的西裤中，一根手指野蛮的探向双丘之间隐秘的私处。

『唔！——』全身触电一般，工藤发疯地甩开服部的吻，左手撑开男人的身体，不顾肩膀的疼痛，一记右拳喂到了服部脸上。

脸被打得偏向一边，服部愣了愣，瞳孔中血色更浓。他一把抓住工藤的右臂，将男人甩得背向自己，翻腕顺势将他的手臂反剪到背上。

『不！......啊啊......呜啊啊啊！！———』

工藤凄厉的惨叫让服部浑身一震，看着身下剧烈颤抖着的男人，服部吓得连忙放开对他的束缚。

工藤抱住右臂在床上痛苦的打滚，然后挣扎着爬向床的另一边。不知是因为疼痛还是害怕，整个人低着头蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖。

天啊......我弄伤他了吗？！服部仿佛刚从噩梦中惊醒，呼吸抖得比工藤更厉害。他不知所措的跟着爬过来『新一，你的手怎么了？！......你给我看看！给我看看好不好？』服部颤抖着伸手去碰床边的人。男孩全身一凛，发疯一般挥手将服部推了出去，眼神中是深深的警惕、厌恶，还有恐惧......

服部感到心脏处像被人塞了石块，渐渐跳不动了，跟着呼吸也停了下来。他就这样睁大眼睛看着床角和他一样瑟瑟发抖的男孩，想叫他的名字却发不出声音。

他在害怕他。

服部死都不敢相信，这个他用命护了八年的人有一天会用这样的眼神看着他......是他的错......他不仅被他彻底厌恶而且又做了伤害他的事......服部颤抖地退到床边，杵在地上和床上的男孩对视着。那被泪水浸满的悔恨和哀求的眼神，任谁看了都会心碎吧。

工藤垂下眼，不再看服部悲伤的样子，低低地说。

『滚。』

***

眼前的一切晦暗不明，空气变得生冷艰涩，连呼吸都是痛的。天塌下来也就这个样子了吧。服部带着些许自嘲的想。  
人真是种奇怪的动物。习惯了伤痛，习惯了忍住泪水，等有一天真想哭了，眼睛里竟干涩得什么都流不出来。慢慢点上一只烟，服部在走廊里跌跌撞撞地走着。

转上楼梯，服部看见自己房间门口似乎蹲坐着一个人，走廊的昏暗让服部只能看见一个单薄瑟缩的剪影，却看不清是谁。

『......平次哥哥，』黑影似乎注意到这边的动静，慢慢站起身。似乎蹲了很久，男孩起身的动作有些艰难。『你、你回来了。』

『......』服部慢慢走过去，看着雪弥黑暗中望向自己的眼睛『怎么是你？你为什么在这里？』......他等了自己多久呢？

『我、我有些话，想和平次哥哥说。』不知是不是天气的原因，雪弥有些发抖，在稀薄的月光下显得楚楚可怜。

服部不语地掏出钥匙去开房门，男孩要说的事情服部能猜到。白天他在雪弥对他表白时说了残忍的话，这孩子有多伤心失望，他能猜得到。不过，呵呵，他不是已经受到惩罚了吗？......只是现在，让他一个人静静吧。『对不起雪弥，有什么事等明天在说，好吗？』服部有些疏冷推门而入，转手就要关门。一样的眉目，却不属于那个人。雪弥不知自己的出现对现在的服部多少有些残酷呢。

『我答应！！』雪弥悲伤的喊声响彻了回廊，也震撼着服部的神经『我会去见那个魔鬼！！只要是平次哥哥的要求，我都答应！』

『！！』服部愕然转头看着雪弥眼中的泪水一刻不停歇的沿着脸颊流下来，心里蓦地酸痛开来......真傻呀......服部长叹着再次背向雪弥『别干傻事。我不会回应你的感情。』

『我知道！！』雪弥大喊着打断服部『我知道......我知道自己配不上平次哥哥......我不奢求平次哥哥心里有我的位置。』雪弥哭着从身后抱住服部，声音悲戚得叫人心疼『我还是小孩子的时候就被强迫去卖身......可是，我心里从来没有过谁......呜呜，平次哥哥......我只、我只喜欢过你一个人！』抱住服部的手因为抓得太紧有些颤抖『......一夜......一个晚上的记忆就够了......这样即使回到那个变态的身边，我也能依靠这份记忆好好地活着，不必连心也跟着一起死......』

自己有哪里值得他做到这种程度吗？服部心底溢出的悲伤就像雪弥此刻不停歇的眼泪。一样的笨蛋啊......这个男孩在漆黑的走廊了等着自己的时候，服部何尝不是在那漆黑的房间里，等着一个对自己根本无心的男人回家？......等他回来，听他对自己说『恶心』......

服部勾起嘴角，眼泪顺着脸颊落了下来。太蠢了......都太蠢了......

『平次哥哥，求你了......』服部的无动于衷让雪弥开始心慌了『平次哥哥......』

雪弥绝望地慢慢收了手，却在下一刻被人猛地拉进一个宽大有力的怀抱中。雪弥惊愕的抬起头，火热的吻便居高临下地将他的嫩色的薄唇封住。围住自己的手臂那样的坚实有力，雪弥还来不及惊喜，人已被服部吻着卷入房中。

***

比起服部房间此时的声色，工藤的房里就显得清冷多了。

酒劲没过，再加身上有伤，工藤此刻只能老实地趴在床上对着空荡荡的房间眨眼睛。

工藤新一其实很委屈。

晚上和毛利兰相处的时间虽短却很快乐。兰现在很幸福，而工藤也不需要再像从前那样费尽心思编造谎言为自己的突然的现找借口，两个人像老朋友一样搬出对方从前做过的蠢事糗事相互吐槽。这样地轻松快意让工藤感到心满意足。

是的，听着女孩子说着自己从前是个怎样怎样的混小子，这让工藤感到从未有过的安心。这么多年没有名字地走在夜路上，连他自己都快忘记自己到底是谁了。在众人面前，他是江户川柯南，是Mr.K，还曾经是很多很多查无此人的名侦探。却唯独不能是工藤新一。

因为这个名字见不得光。亲朋好友的话题中不再有他，连他自己也习惯被当成孤魂野鬼。那座阴深深的『工藤鬼宅』至今都是淘气小鬼们探险的好地方。所以像这样听着小兰说着自己从前的事，工藤才能感觉到『工藤新一』这个人曾经真实的存在过。

明明很开心的，自己是吃错了什么药，送小兰回家后非要独自一个人去喝闷酒？被大雨浇成落汤鸡，半路折回博士家里洗澡换衣服就算了，又何必深夜开车赶回来被那个混蛋这般对待？！

......因为什么呢？工藤闭上眼睛慢慢回忆着......

......

『那么，新一现在和服部君真的是同事？两个人在一个案子里吗？』走在身边的小兰眨着眼问道。

『嗯，确实在一起工作。』工藤想想回道。

『那......新一，要是经常见面的话，能不能多多劝劝服部君。既然已经决定结婚了，还是早点收心到和叶身上吧。』

『嗯？』工藤停下了脚步。

『新一不知道？！唉，服部君也真是......订婚这么重要的事不和朋友说的吗？}小兰有些埋怨的嘀咕了两句，便笑逐颜开『礼金都已经送到和叶家了呢！毕竟从小认识比较知底细，两方的父母都很满意！现在就等着服部结束在东京的工作，回大阪筹备婚礼了！不过看服部君那个样子啊，成天忙着工作也不懂多陪陪和叶......和叶她啊......』

工藤像失聪了一般，小兰后面的话他一句都没有听清。

......

工藤睁开眼，看了看时间，离天亮还有不到三个小时。明天的工作堆积如山，他现在必须得休息。他低头看了看身上被撕成破布的衬衫，皱眉撑起身子想脱衣服，却带动了右肩，顿时疼得直冒冷汗。嘴角跟着传来刺痛，他伸手抹了一下，手背上便是一道血痕。

『啧！』永远粗暴得跟个畜生一样！！工藤自暴自弃地甩手倒在床上不动了。『王八蛋......这算什么？』

彻骨的寒意从四面八方袭来，工藤战栗着抱住自己蜷缩的身子，视线变得模糊不清。

『......这到底算什么啊......』


	15. 行动开始

白马探咬着竹筷一脸衰相地看着坐在对面的工藤新一。自己斜后方的餐位上服部和成川欢笑声简直旁若无人，他惊讶于工藤怎么能吃的这么镇定。

暗叹一声，白马看着工藤嘴角黑色的结痂奇道『唉？你这里是怎么了？上火了？』

『狗咬的。』工藤答得倒不含糊。

『哦......』白马应了一声继续埋头吃饭。天上是要下刀子了吧？就算再猪，白马也知道那条『狗』是谁。真正令他惊讶的是工藤似乎没打算隐瞒啊。听着身后的动静，服部似乎在给那个小男妓讲探案中的一些奇遇，而成川时而惊叹时而欢笑的声音白马不必回头都能猜得出，他在服部面前既开心又可爱的样子。再看看眼前貌似一脸淡然的工藤，白马再次叹气。

服部成功说服了雪弥协助办案，大家松了一口气的同时便对几日来这两个人越发不一般的关系睁一只眼闭一只眼了。于他们而言，成川本来就是干这个的，现在无非是把生意做到了警局里。而且别人的私生活谁又能指责呢？可白马知道这事不正常，非常不正常。工藤的态度虽不明朗，服部对工藤的心思白马再清楚不过。现在当着工藤的面公然这样......这俩货是在闹哪样啊？！

『喂，我说你，哎......』一向沉不住气的白马终于先吐槽了『你都不管管的吗？』

『管什么？』工藤一脸不明所以。

『你不看在他对你，唉算了，你就是看在莫逆之交的份上好吧！』白马压低声音皱眉凑近工藤『也该提点他呀。这种负面影响是要毁前程的！你就一点都不在意吗？！』

『他自己都不在意，我有什么好在意的。』

白马看了看工藤寡淡得有些冷漠的神情，嗤笑一声『装，继续装。反正跟别人眉来眼去的不是我男人，难受的也不是我~~』

工藤抬头怨毒地瞪了白马一眼，继续埋头吃他的早饭。

『不过服部这家伙也是个人才。』白马才不管工藤的心情，叼着咖啡勺自顾自地小声念叨『跟我又打又吵，说他有多喜欢你。转身就能跟个小男妓打得火热......』

『他就是这么个乱七八糟的男人！！』

一声怒吼引得四座一片沉寂。

工藤动气本就稀罕，在餐厅里发火简直史无前例。上司的私生活是下属茶余饭后永恒的话题，几十双眼睛直勾勾的聚焦到工藤这里，在被白马恶狠狠的目光扫视后有好像什么没发生一般恢复了一派祥和气息。

服部拿着筷子戳戳碗中的饭粒，若有所思片刻后也继续和雪弥谈笑风生。

空余工藤一人面对着自己无处平复的混乱心情。

『喂？』白马瞟瞟四周仍时不时投过来的好奇目光，忍不住抱怨工藤『干嘛发那么大的脾气？你不说你不在意吗？口是心非跟个女人似的，生理期呀你！』

工藤呆坐了片刻，拿起餐盘『哐当』放到回收窗口上。甩甩头一语不发的走人了。

餐厅里顿时乌云密布。这天上是真的要下刀子了吧，人人自危地想。

乱七八糟的男人？哼哼，乱了的是K先生你自己的心吧。白马转头看看身后和成川聊得正开心的服部，不觉又要叹气......这些人搞什么啊？大战在即，别弄出什么岔子才好啊。

***

11月22日晚20时，代号为『BLACKHOUSE』的围捕行动正式拉开序幕。

横滨一个昏暗的街角，一辆破破烂烂不起眼的中巴车上，两个穿着便服的女警正忙着打理雪弥。

『妆不要化的太明显，像他平时的样子就好。』服部不住地在一旁指手画脚，围着雪弥走来走去。能看出他对于马上要上『战场』的雪弥多少还是有些担心的。

『这样？』女警被他搞得很紧张，征求服部的意见问道。

『可以了。』服部应声，随即拿起桌子上的小东西弯腰看着直直坐在凳子上的雪弥。『这些东西的用法还记得吗？』

『记得。』男孩子谨慎地点点头『平次哥哥教过的，雪弥都记得。』

『雪弥真乖。』服部笑着揉揉男孩的脑袋。其实男孩眼中的紧张服部是看的出的，真的难为他了。『害不害怕？』

『......』雪弥慢慢低下头，随即抬起大眼睛给服部一个灿烂的笑脸『雪弥不怕。雪弥不会出事！因为平次哥哥就在雪弥身边，雪弥要是有危险，平次哥哥会第一时间冲过来救我！』一句话说的情意绵绵而且旁若无人，中巴里其他人的脸色心情完全被无视了。

一边的白马已经观察这两人多时，此时也不禁被酸得将头转向别处。搞什么呀？这也宠得太过了吧！再看看这旁的工藤新一，从刚刚就一直盯着满墙的监视屏看个没完没了......白马的坏心骤起。

『呐，我说，』白马将嘴凑近工藤耳边小声调侃道『看了这么久到底看出点什么来没呀？』

工藤对着屏幕翻了个白眼，决定把白马当空气。

白马撇撇嘴，继续低声说『你就总这副样子，才一点都不可爱。』白马一副指点迷经的口吻斜眼瞥了瞥服部和成川『你看看人家小雪弥，这才几天呀就把服部迷得只知道围着他转。这是本事，哪像你一天就知道绷着一副臭脸......喂喂？』这家伙自说自话，却不知工藤早就躲到了另一边，于是气急地又黏了上去，跟副狗皮膏药似地继续胡搅蛮缠『我说的话你到底听没听进去？想拴住男人的心你就要多跟哥哥学着点！』

工藤现在的脑子真的很乱。

这次行动不容有失。无论是抓捕失败还是在控制区范围外发生火拼威胁到无辜民众的生命，这些都是工藤承受不来的。方案、部署、人证保护、意外应对，所有的东西他都必须再好好的想一遍。可是，几乎就是下意识的，他的眼睛不自觉地就瞟向了服部和雪弥的方向。看着这俩人看着彼此笑得那么开心，顿觉胸口像被塞进了石头，工藤撤回目光用拳头轻轻锤了锤胸口。

哪哪儿都少不了他的白马探邪邪一笑『胸口痛是恋爱人士的典型症状哦。』

真烦，工藤伸手做了个轰苍蝇的动作。

臭小子！！！白马用肩狠狠撞了下工藤的背，眯起的眼睛里闪着『你什么意思』的冷光。

工藤被撞得一个趔趄，回过头一脸『你烦不烦』的表情和白马对视。

『雪弥准备好了。』两人肢体上的『争执』被身后冷冰的话音打断。

『知道了。』工藤不去看服部，绕过白马直接走向主控制室。

只剩下两人，服部的脸色就不那么好看了『我说过，你给我离他远点。』

看了看不远处一脸好奇望向这里的雪弥，白马对服部笑了『既要无微不至的照顾那个小的，还要时时刻刻看着这个大的。服部君，你会不会太忙了？』说完，不理会服部要吃人般冰冷的眼神随着工藤进了总控室。

『这里是‘BLACKHOUSE’行动总指挥中心。我是K。』工藤低沉好听的声音透过耳麦在整个车厢里回响。『总控准备完毕，行动一组、二组是否就位？请回复。』

服部透过玻璃看着总控室里的工藤和白马，皱了皱眉。拿出别在腰上的无线回道『一组立即就位。』说完向着雪弥做了个打气的手势，转身下了篷车。

『二组已就位。』高木的声音在无线电中响起。

参与这次行动的人被分为三部分。工藤白马所在的指挥中心，负责整个行动的指挥和关键决策，以及和雪弥的单线联系。服部带领的行动一组，将通过雪弥身上的定位器随时跟进男孩的位置，负责最终的围捕并对雪弥的人身安全负责。高木带领的行动二组最为庞大，人员散落在整个横滨区以及东京关键路段和港口，支援行动突发情况，阻断罪犯的逃跑路线。

『好。以总控室为准，所有人将时间校准为20:13。』工藤目光如炬，『行动将于20:30正式开始，请各位监督下属做好电子设备、枪械等装备的最后检查。同时注意周围的环境是否有异样，有情况立即向总控室报告。』

两个行动组纷纷回复收到。工藤向白马点下头，转身走出控制室，慢慢走到呆愣坐在篷车一角的成川雪弥身边。

男孩身着白色的开领衬衫、下身是深色牛仔裤，上妆后整个人显现着说不出的妩媚妖异。确实是个漂亮的人，工藤想。他微笑着与坐在椅子上愣愣与自己对视的男孩说『谢谢你，成川君。』

成川想了想，有些倔强地将头转向一边『......我，我是为了平次哥哥。是因为平次哥哥要我这么做，我才做的。』

工藤哑然，低头沉思了片刻，弯起嘴角笑得有些惘然『成川君你，很喜欢服部吧。』

男孩愣了愣，突然从座位上站起来，看着工藤神色一派认真『是，我最喜欢平次哥哥。为了他，我什么都愿意做！』

工藤愕然看着如同宣誓一般的成川，心中震撼。此时才发现，这个男孩的身高和自己竟然相差无几，平时明明总觉得他像个孩子。果然心里有了寄托，人也会跟着变得坚强成熟吗？工藤有些不敢直视男孩子的目光『成川君，你很勇敢。』工藤知道自己指的不仅是男孩敢面对横濑这件事。

『工藤！』总控室的白马突然探出头焦急喊道『快来！目标出现了！』

竟然提前了，工藤转身大步向总控室奔去。

总控室中陈列着各种高精尖端通信设备，一面墙壁上大大小小的屏幕传回来各个行动队所处的周边环境的图像。此时正中央的主屏上是高木所在的行动二组传回来的图像。招牌名为『别样风情』休闲中心的门口，十几个身着便服或正装的男子正从几辆轿车中下来，并登上了休闲中心的楼梯。

『行动二组呼叫总控！目标比预计至少提前出现了一个半小时，雪兔是否已经就位？』高木焦急的声音从设备传出来。

『雪兔』是雪弥在行动中的代号。工藤抬眼瞟下时间，回头看着正一脸好奇从门边瞄着总控室里面的雪弥不禁皱了眉。太早了。『为什么会提前这么多？以前有过这种情况吗？高木，仔细看下那些人是不是你平时监视的家伙。』画面从休闲中心的外景切换到里面，刚刚的几个男人正背对监视器向走廊深处走去。似乎是有意的，画面中一个身着藏蓝色西装的胖男人一直被簇拥在中间，意识到这点工藤迅速抓拍到男人扭头对身边人说笑的侧脸，『高木！这个男人平时都在吗？！』

『不。不，我没见过他！还有他身边的穿黑西装的男人平时也没有出现过！』高木谨慎的回答。

那么这群家伙会不按套路的提前出现就是因为这个男人了？到底是谁？！这张侧脸工藤确认自己并没有见过，可是这男人给人那种不寒而栗的阴冷感觉......难道？因为兴奋工藤的呼吸都有些颤抖，转身一把拽住伏在门旁瑟瑟发抖的成川雪弥，将他拉进总控室。

『雪弥，这个人你认识他对不对？』工藤扶住那个颤抖得几乎站不住的男孩，指着大屏幕上的侧脸焦急问道『别害怕！告诉我他是不是横濑？！』

『我不去！我不要去见这个魔鬼！！』雪弥发疯般地尖叫着，拼死命地想挣脱工藤的束缚，大睁着的双眼中满是惊恐，『求求你们了！！我做不到！！呜呜！！———』

工藤看着屏幕慢慢放开了拼命挣扎的雪弥，嘴角不受控制地上扬着。无需再确认了，他猜对了。

更名换姓又怎样？整了容又怎样？这个变态一定连做梦都想不到，他就是化成白骨，那些被他伤害过的人依然能够一眼认出他来！！横濑，这一局是老天让你自投罗网！

只是......工藤转头看着被大家围着，抱着膝盖埋头蜷缩在墙角边颤抖着的成川。

『雪弥，小雪！你听我说，』蹲在他身边的白马着急得连昵称都用上了『我们早就知道会碰上他不是么吗？现在只不过是出现的比预计时间早了一些。你在怕什么呢？你忘记了你的平次哥哥了吗？他不是说过会一直保护你的吗？』

『......我做不到呜呜，平次哥哥我真的做不到！平次哥哥......呜呜呜呜......』只可惜成川还是不买账，反倒哭得更加伤心，让围观的人无不觉得心疼又为难。

白马彻底没了办法，眉头紧锁地向工藤叹气。

工藤抬头看了看时间，八点二十四分，距离原定的行动计划还有六分钟。他有三组人马都在等着他的指示，等待着『雪兔』出现在『别样风情』门口的那一刻。

他别无选择了不是吗？工藤深深呼吸，握紧了拳。


	16. 别样风情

『别样风情』在横滨算是标志性一般的存在。表面上是个集洗浴休闲、餐饮娱乐为一体的豪华休闲中心。但内部的勾当在横滨周边已经是个公开的秘密了。风月场就算了，还是个只针对有着特殊性癖好的客人的风月场，里面没有美女，像是成川雪弥这样漂亮的男孩却比比皆是。

客户群体如此小众，生意却好得令人眼红，而且这么多年招牌屹立不倒就是因为客人中相当一部分极具权势。三年前，17岁的雪弥便是这家店里的『头牌』，却也是在最是意气风发的时候被横濑这个恶魔盯上了。

而三年后的今天......

从大门到吧台不到二十步的距离，男孩的出现让原本有些嘈杂的酒吧变得寂静无声。

漂亮的面容在淡妆的雕琢下魅惑动人，紧身衣裤描绘着男孩高挑挺拔的躯干，能够看出成人的身型却又不失男孩的单薄与纤弱，微微敞开的衬衫中隐约可见的白皙锁骨，还有深色牛仔裤勾勒出的笔直纤长的长腿......

无论是自顾自玩味审视，或窃窃私语低声交谈，所有人的目光不住地在男孩身上逡巡。男孩表面上毫无察觉，表情淡然地向调酒师要了杯价格不菲的拉菲也不急着品尝，捧着高脚杯轻轻摇晃，任凭酒香慢慢挥散到空气中。完美的脸蛋配上这副慵懒惬意的神情，犹如名画，成功惊艳了在座的每一个人。

『天啊天啊，看看这是谁啊？』吧台旁的男孩沿着声音回过头，正对上一个漂亮的黑衣黄发男孩子惊愕的神情『明明记得是个小鬼，一转眼竟也长成好男人了！让人不敢认啊小雪弥！』

雪弥背靠吧台，晃了晃手中的高脚杯，笑得颇神秘『多谢夸奖。好久不见。』说着视线不经意地掠过墙角的监视器。

黑衣男孩噗嗤笑出声『哎呀呀，几年不见变得有风情了呢。』说着轻挑地走到雪弥身边上下打量，目光颇挑衅『我还以为你这辈子也不过就只能卖萌装装天真呢！呀呀瞧瞧，出去了几年这皮肤反倒比之前还好，看来和那些不入流的蟑螂老鼠抢生意，反倒让你活的很滋润啊！你还别说，老天还真有瞎的时候，横濑那个变态怎么就没把你弄死呢？』

不理会男孩越发不堪入耳的侮辱，雪弥无聊的一手撑着头，慢慢饮了一口杯中的红酒，神情好不惬意。

【雪兔，你听好。你面前的男孩名叫辻村秀和，你要叫他小秀。他比雪弥大两岁，两人的关系从前闹得就很僵，在雪弥离开后他渐渐成了这家店的头牌。把握分寸。】

耳机里传来的最后一句让雪弥皱了眉。他不说话，默默听着身边这个叫辻村的男孩的叫嚷挑衅。

『你到底是个什么货色，这家店里的每个人都心知肚明！』说完雪弥的肩膀被猛推了一下。辻村向立在大门口几个高大的保镖大喊『你们都是死的吗？！这儿是什么地方？！随便放这些下三滥进来，老板养你们是干什么吃的？！』

那几个黑衣保安慌张地跑了过来，领头的有些为难的摸着头看着辻村『那个，辻村君，我们以为这位先生也是......』

『你们以为他是谁？！』辻村站在吧台上居高临下，用嚣张的态度展现着他在这家店的地位『一群废物！！哦~~我知道了~~你们把他当成客人了是吧。』男孩玩味地走到雪弥身边，贴近他大声笑道『我真是的~~我们的小雪弥出去了几年，回来当一次金主确实未尝不可啊！当金主就别喝拉菲了，多寒酸呀！』说着向着吧台里面的调酒师打了个指响『给这位客人一杯萨尔瓦多传奇。』说着又转向雪弥笑『这杯酒原价呢是1000英镑。看在我们认识的份上就算你800好了。折合日币的话只要十一万多一些。这对我们的小雪弥来说实在是小钱哈~~实在付不出来也没关系，现场来一段脱衣舞怎么样？你看看，下面可是有很多人愿意为你付钱的呦！！哈哈哈！！』

男孩放肆的笑声中，雪弥默默抬起头看向酒吧四处。几十双眼无声息的望向这里，即便灯光昏暗，雪弥还是能感觉到那些眼神中低劣的调笑与玩味。呵，他还想着怎么找个机会把事情闹大，就有人这么帮他，他要是不给点表示就太说不过去了。雪弥拿起调酒师放在他手边的酒杯，鸡尾酒漂亮的色泽让他有些不忍心。『可惜了。』他说。

『可惜什么？』嚣张的男孩扬起下巴问道。

下一刻，一杯酒一滴不漏地泼在了那张微微扬起的高傲的脸上。『这么好的酒拿来泼人，可惜了。』雪弥嗅了嗅杯中残留的酒香说。

辻村愣了又愣，突然瞪大眼睛一拳向雪弥甩过来『贱人！！你敢拿酒泼我？！！』

都是从小出来混，谁也不是吃素的。雪弥侧身躲过男孩的拳头，随即抬起长腿踹上男孩的肚子。

这一脚直接让辻村飞出几米远，酒吧里瞬间炸了锅。顾客们一个个看好戏似地幸灾乐祸，有的拍手，有的还叫起好来。反倒是黑衣的保安有些良心，跑去扶辻村。结果男孩挣扎两次竟然没站起来，看得雪弥兀自心慌。刚刚那一脚他是收了力的，为了引起点骚动他不能真伤了人。可是，雪弥想起了之前看这名字本家换衣服时那白T恤下瘦骨嶙峋的小身板......这类人一个个似乎都纤细孱弱得像女孩子一样......喂喂喂，他这应该不能算打女人吧！

『喂，』罪魁祸首不顾保安拦着跑到黄发男孩身前蹲下『你没事吧！』换来对方恶狠狠地一瞪，然后猛地将雪弥扑到在地。两人在地上滚来滚去扭打成一团。

酒吧里的加油叫好声响成一片。

辻村一边疯狂挥拳一边把这辈子能想到的脏话全都喷到对面人脸上。可越打他便越心虚，三年未见雪弥精进的不止是外表，他能感受到身下这副躯体不同从前的力量感。他还记得从前他明明一拳就能把这贱货揍趴下，可现在喂过去的拳头于对方仿佛成了小猫瘙痒。雪弥躺在他身下像在逗他一样，接住他的拳头再放开，再接住他的另一拳。那面无表情的样子仿佛在说，你继续玩，我陪着你。『操！！』辻村一声怒喝，大力扯起雪弥的头发。与此同时他自己的头顶钝痛袭来，他的头发竟被另一个人从身后拽起。一个尖啸喑哑的声音同时响起：

『放手。』

两个男孩俱是一惊！辻村当即松开手。结果拽住他头发的手却大力一扯，直接把黄发男孩扯得向后飞了起来，直到后背撞进另一个人怀里。辻村的眼泪当时就掉了下来，捂住被揪痛的头发看了看动手的男人，又回头看看身后的男人，浑身顿时颤抖起来，低下头一句话都不敢说。

『你的男孩们太顽皮了，冰室。一个个这么不懂规矩，你这个当老板的太疏于管教了。』尖啸嗓的男人来到雪弥身旁站定，噙着笑和还躺在地上一脸震惊的男孩对视着『我的人，也是他们想打就打的？』说着将雪弥从地上拉了起来。

雪弥十分配合地挂出一副被人欺负惨的狼狈神情，一双黑色明眸浸满委屈的泪水又在看到眼前胖男人时闪过一丝恰到好处的懵懂疑惑。『你......你是？』

『哈哈哈！他不认识我了！』男人难听地大笑几声，还对他身后的人摆手说『你之前说我这次整容很成功我还不相信来着，看来是真的。』雪弥顺着他的视线看过去，目光对上的一刻他忍不住浑身一震颤栗。

一手搀着秀和的男人身形高挑，一身笔挺的西装一看就是为他量身定做的，非常之合身。男人的面庞轮廓深邃，神情可谓柔和，但那看着雪弥的眼神十分明亮摄人，那不是看一个生人的目光......更不是看一个出来卖的男孩的目光。那目光中隐含的笑意仿佛在告诉雪弥，这个人清楚地知道他是谁。仿佛他一张嘴就能叫出自己的真名。

【这个男人叫冰室。只有姓没有名，估计连姓都不是真的。三年前雪弥还在别样风情时，他就是这儿的老板。资料不多，人挺低调的。这类人背景都很深。他认识曾经的雪弥，你要小心。】

冰室。男孩对这个姓氏全无印象。但很显然对方对他的印象应该很深啊。成川君的前老板，难道曾经和他有过什么纠葛吗？雪弥在对方摄人的目光中垂下了眼。

『我一早就说了，确实非常成功。』叫冰室的男人声音很清亮『还得恭喜您，这么快就找回了小雪弥！这就是缘分吧。』冰室的笑意更深了些，走上前轻轻揽住雪弥的肩膀，将人朝另一个人推近了些『您之前让我帮您找他，我一直很为难的。结果呢？中国有句古语叫‘踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费功夫’。雪弥，你要是真的认不出了，横濑老板可是要伤心了。』

雪弥面上一惊，身体不住要往后退，却被身后的大手稳稳抵住了背心。『横、横濑哥！』

又是一阵难听的大笑。横濑肥手一伸毫不客气地将雪弥拽到了自己身侧搂上肩膀。『小家伙，三年不见跟我生分了呢。』男人的脸暧昧地凑到雪弥眼前『你以前可不是这么叫我的。』

【别加姓，就叫他‘哥’。】

嘴唇抖了抖，雪弥垂下眼睛弱弱地唤了一声『哥。』

横濑笑得更难听了。『冰室，是我的错觉吗？我怎么觉得小家伙比三年前要漂亮了？个子有抽高了不少。成长期的男孩真让人嫉妒。』

『不是错觉。』冰室别有深意的目光再次望向雪弥『漂亮得简直像换了个人。』

雪弥心里再次咯噔一声。

『那人我这就带走了，你可不要舍不得呀。』横濑似乎从冰室的眼神中理解出些别的意思，直截了当地表明自己的想法，揽着雪弥肩膀的手跟着紧了紧。

『瞧您说的。本来就是您的人，哪轮得到别人舍不舍得？』话到这里已经很妥帖，冰室转身欲走却又收住脚道『真是个绝色，您务必好好待他。』话是跟横濑说的，目光不避嫌地黏在雪弥身上。

『你的前任老板对你念念不忘啊。』等人走远，横濑用力抬起雪弥的下颌肥脸凑过去亲了男孩的耳廓。『有病！』老变态突然低声咒骂一句，然后猛推一把男孩的胸口。

雪弥只觉胸腔一震，整个身体向后跌去。未及落地，便被几双大手抓住，牢牢锁住了双臂和身体。

『先离开这儿。』横濑声音低沉地对几个自家安保说道，然后转向雪弥，眼神冰冷刺骨，脸上也不复之前的笑意『你跟我的帐，等到了家，我们两个再慢慢算。』

***

双手被绑住，眼睛被蒙住，雪弥以这副形象被塞进了轿车里，左右两个人高马大的家伙把他夹在后排座位的中间。

这是对待久别重逢的昔年恋人该有的态度吗？男孩暗觉不妙，成川那家伙怕是隐瞒了他和横濑结过怨的事实。『你跟我的帐』？什么帐？钱？爱恨情仇？可能性太多，他猜不到。猜不到就没办法与横濑正面沟通。他只能信任白马的判断力，刚刚被绑被蒙眼的时候他叫那么大声，白马不傻应该能领会他的意思。雪弥在白马身边，只要他没领会错......

【雪兔，你听好接下来的每个字。】白马有些焦急的声音适时的在男孩耳畔响起【成川刚刚承认，他在上次离开横濑之前曾经为了一笔钱向横濑的仇人出卖过他。我对了一下时间，当时应该正好赶上‘方舟’大范围撤出日本的时候，横濑也着急离开日本，虽然让人抓过他，但没等抓到就撤手了......哎——我之前不让你去不让你去，你就是不听！你看看你现在有多危险！！】

白马的怒吼声从『雪弥』左耳一刻晶莹剔透的钻石耳钉中咆哮而出。男孩动作自然而迅速向左偏了偏头，好让耳钉离左侧的男人距离远一些。他心里暗骂着白马这蠢货事到如今吼有个屁用，再说我顶替雪弥你不是同意了吗？！

【谁同意了？！我才没同意了！】白马仿佛能猜透男孩心中所想【我那是疏于防备被你骗取了同情心！对！你当时故意说你家那谁和别人订婚的事让我对你产生了不可抑制的同情，进而产生了没有底线的迁就！我本来一直不同意的！！】

大哥啊！车里的男孩快被白马气出心梗，他没法说话只能无声地在心里怒吼。这条信道是对全总控室的人开放的，你能不能别什么胡话都在里面说？！行动第一原则，保持信道干净懂不懂？！

这俩人又心有灵犀一把白马还真就不胡说了，但所谓的正经话也越发不中听起来。【这死变态不是来找你叙旧的，人家是来找你报仇的！你个傻缺什么都不问清楚就跑去替人送死！服部那一队人已经跟住了你的车。等到了目标地点我会让他第一时间救你出来。你的安全是第一位的，我再说一遍！！工藤新一，你的安全是第一位的！！不管什么情况，首先给我保护好你自己！别TM给我死那儿了！听懂了吗你个疯子！】

『......』知道挂个耳麦听别人天花乱坠地骂你，还不能回嘴，是什么心情么？工藤心塞地发现他明知情况危急却完全紧张不起来。就连一听到服部的名字就心颤的毛病，都被白马这一通臭骂给治好了。让白马在总控而不去行动组是他一早留的后手。选了白马而不是服部，就是为了应对现在这种局面。结果呢？

自己选的搭档，就算被骂哭也要坚持到底啊。

***

让我们把时间倒回至大约一个小时前，那个众人还围着真正的成川雪弥表面嘘寒问暖实则威逼利诱的时候。

『别逼他了。』站在众人身后的工藤新一如是说『我替他去。』

一时没回过神的大家看着工藤连句多余的解释都没有，开始在雪弥备用的衣服里翻来翻去，扯出一件白衬衫抖了抖，看见上面金光闪闪的亮片又皱了眉。

『......喂！』白马脑子里的沟回确实比常人多些，脸也黑得更快些。一把拽住工藤的手臂，眼睛瞪得有平时的两倍大『你开什么玩笑？！』

料到他的反应，工藤指指墙壁上的钟盘『还有五分钟，没时间开玩笑。』说着甩掉白马的手，开始解上衣的扣子。

白马脸上的表情变幻莫测了好一阵，终于拿定主意。『不行。』白马正言『太冒险，我不同意。』

『没什么不行，谁去都是一样的冒险。』已经开始试穿雪弥上衣的工藤再次皱眉，这些衣服好小。

『服部也不会同意！！』

服部的名字一出，工藤的动作很明显有了停顿。『那就......先别告诉他。』表情隐藏得很好，声音却透出心虚。

『没门我告诉你！！』死小子又想拉他当共犯！！『你想都别想！！』说着转身进总控室，拍开对讲设备的开关『喂喂？！这里是总控室！服部君能听到吗？！』一句话没说完，开关又被啪地拍了回去。

工藤的表情难看得史无前例『白马，行动若是延后一分钟，今晚你就给我收拾行李滚回美国去。』

『你威胁我？！』白马瞠目大吼。

『你和我说过这个案子你在国外跟了近两年的时间，这次回国为了什么你不会忘了吧。』工藤倒是收回了对峙的目光，气定神闲继续系衣扣。仿佛刚刚黑脸的是别人『今晚的行动若是失败了，你这两年的付出就是个笑话。』

一句话触到了白马的软肋，他的神情明显犹豫了一下。『就算如此，也不能......你根本不明白自己会遇上什么样的危险！』

『我知道。』

『你知道个屁！你以为你乔装的是什么人？！男妓！！要是真的碰上那种情况，我倒要看看你拿什么应付！！』

『我能保护自己。』工藤答得没半点犹豫。

『你——！！』死小子怎么这么油盐不进？！

『八年。』

『我被这个案子困了八年，我被迫放弃了太多的东西。』

『我有很多身份，可工藤新一，却是个连ID都被注销的死人。』

『我的亲人，我的朋友，他们的生命到现在还被这群混蛋威胁。我每晚都会梦到自己满手血腥地站在他们的墓碑前。』

『你知道那是什么感觉吗？』工藤对白马笑笑『你怎么会知道？』

白马无法不惊愕。从平时几乎看不出什么负面情绪的人嘴里说出的这些话，让白马一时有些接受不了。『新一那孩子对一些事情执念很深，平时看不出来，往往到重要关头就很容易钻牛角尖......』他想起目暮之前说过的话，白马目光暗了暗，眉头轻拧。

『我想从这种生活中解脱出去。越早越好，在我还有挣脱它的勇气的时候。我没做错什么。』工藤说完转身出了总控室。

车厢里的警花美眉们开始一脸困惑地给工藤上妆。白马脸色恐怖而沉默地盯着男孩的背影良久，最终败下阵来。天塌下来也动摇不了这混球去送死的决心了，白马叹气，那就算了。他走到工藤身边盯着他看了一会儿道『成川是纯正的黑瞳。帮他找一副自然的黑色美瞳，不要度数。』说着又捏了捏工藤的左耳垂，担忧之色挂上眼角眉梢『耳洞得现扎一下。长这么白倒是省粉底了，不过发型得变变......唉！我真是要疯了！』他怎么就摊上这么个任性妄为的上司？每次还都一脸无所谓地托他当垫背『目暮老大绝壁会杀了我！你也好不到哪儿去，但你是他心头肉~~他应该会扇你两巴掌，然后反手给我来上一枪。』

『我会告诉他你是被我威胁的。行动结束后，我去找他领处分。』

『得了吧你！你先得有命回来再说别的！闭眼睛！！』白马支开两名警花，自己给工藤画眼线。『喜欢上你这么任性的家伙，服部君这辈子算栽了。你瞒着他做这么危险的事，想没想过他知道了会怎么样？』

工藤的背明显僵直了一下，闭着的眼让他的神色不甚明显，可微微抿起的唇已然让白马了然他内心的波动。『他那么喜欢你又那么信任你。你让他去行动组，他没说一个不字，难道就换来你这样骗他吗？他知道之后该有多伤心？』

『他不会。』

『你就继续自欺欺人吧。』

『你别再拿他来压我。』工藤睁眼对白马冷淡地笑笑，上挑的眼线配上他此时冷漠的眼神有一种说不出的性感『他已经跟别人订婚了，我没有对他情绪负责的义务。』工藤悠哉地站起身走到镜子前，眼神中的低落便再也隐藏不住『喜欢我？逢场作戏罢了。』

『订婚？谁？！服部平次？！！』白马脑子转了两秒，破口大骂『我Fuck！渣男！！他跟谁订婚？！』

『画得不错，和成川九分像。』故意将话题打断，工藤一边对着镜子带上一堆零零碎碎的东西一边交代白马『从现在开始我就是成川君。我离开之后这里就交给你了，不是必要的情况尽量不要联系我。若是有其他行动组的人发现了这边的情况，就告诉他我的最后一条命令‘任何人不得以任何理由终止行动’。』

『我早就发现那小子不是好东西！长得人五人六，顶着一张绝世好攻的脸到处招摇撞骗！』白马沉浸在身边有大人渣的震惊和愤怒中，正经话一句没听进去『我TM这辈子最恨的就是这种男的！！跟男人搞完跑去娶女人？！什么东西！！新一，你别伤心，为这种人就不值！』

『我不伤心。』就是有点头疼，工藤想。『这些，你能不能等行动结束后再......』

『你去！想干什么就去干什么！有我呢！有事哥给你兜、到、底！！』白马一把搂住工藤的肩，胳膊一挥颇有挥斥方遒的大气『那种混蛋，就应该给他抛到脑后，忘得干干净净！！』......

工藤就这样带着一脸浓妆和白马的塑料兄弟情义无反顾地往敌方阵营冲。结果刚冲出总控室，就被门边蜷成一小团的成川雪弥绊了脚。他已经这个状态很久了。头埋进膝盖发着抖，平次哥哥平次哥哥地小声叫着。最开始大家还围着他安慰，后来见没什么效果便各忙各的随他去了。工藤看着他这副样子想了想。叹了口气后认命地蹲下身，伸手抚上了成川的头。

那种冰凉但出奇地叫人安心的温度终于让雪弥抬起了头，对上了工藤的眼『工藤先生？』眼睛变成了和自己一样的黑瞳，发型也明显按照自己的样子重新修饰过。雪弥看着近在咫尺美得惊心动魄的一张脸，愣住了。

『怎么样？是不是更像了？』工藤弯起眼角笑得颇开心。

应该说很像？还是更不像了呢？雪弥咬唇，低下去的眼神有了明显的不甘。原来他们梳着一样的发型、画着相同的妆容、穿着一样的衣裤，差距依然这么大啊。

......我没有把你当成是他，呵呵，你们两个哪有半点相似的地方啊......

想起那日服部的话，雪弥抓着裤脚的手慢慢攥紧。他当然没奢望过在什么方面能超越工藤。可是、可是完全没想到，就连自己最自信的容貌他竟也输得这么彻底！

工藤自然看不懂雪弥此时的心思，他那怯懦委屈的样子让工藤又想起自己曾的强势和蛮横『对不起，我很抱歉。』

『嗯？』雪弥诧异抬头。

『我一直......想找机会跟你道歉，为我之前的态度对你造成的伤害。』工藤摸了摸自己的鼻尖，笑得有些尴尬但是很真诚『我有一些必须要去完成的事，但那不该成为我强迫你的理由。之前的事，我很抱歉。我保证那些事以后不会发生，希望你能原谅我。』他将雪弥拉到旁边的椅子上坐好『就是这样。』说完对雪弥摆摆手起身下了篷车，不回头地消失在夜色中。

......工藤先生......看着那渐行渐远的背影，雪弥涨红了眼。


End file.
